Vampire's heart
by UnderxConstruction
Summary: Vampires are an integral part of Miami's community, and Horatio happens to be one of them. When the human he feeds on dies, how will he satisfy his thirst for blood?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:M, I'm doing this just for fun.

Pairings: Horatio/Calleigh, OC/Jesse

Summary: Vampires are recognized citizens, and Horatio happens to be one of them. When his pomme de sang, his apple of blood, the person who he feeds off from, dies, he desperately needs someone to replace him…

VAMPIRE'S HEART

CHAPTER 1: WHAT HE NEEDS

Placing the pen down with a weary sigh, Horatio snapped his mobile phone open, placing it against his right ear.

-Caine, here. -, he said.

-_Hello, Horatio. It's Mac. _ -, the voice on the other end of the phone answered. A genuine smile blossomed on the redheaded Lieutenant's face. That was definitely a voice he was glad to hear, after the week that had just passed.

-Hey, Mac, how are you doing?-, he asked politely, relaxing against the back of his chair, the smile still present on his face and now on his voice, too.

-_Can't complain, been busy, you know how New York can get…_-, Detective Mac Taylor replied easily, then, turning noticeably more serious: -_How are you holdin' up?_-, he asked in a soft tone, as if fearing an exaggerated reaction from his Miami counterpart. Said counterpart sighed heavily, and even if Mac couldn't see him, or maybe _because _he couldn't see him, passed a hand over his tired face.

-Just peachy, Mac… I suppose you heard, this is why you are calling, am I right?-, Horatio replied, posing a question of his own. He could almost feel the younger man nodding, even before his answer.

-_As always, my friend. I'm sorry for your _pomme de sang. -, Mac said, and the redhead picked up on the sincerity in his voice. He snorted.

-Don't be. I hated him. I know it's a horrible thing to say, but he was an evil man… he hadn't been sentenced to death for nothing, after all. -, the bitterness in Horatio's tone was so vivid, Mac instinctively moved the phone away from his ear, closing his blue eyes in pain for his dear friend.

-… and he wasn't very helpful as a _pomme de sang_, his blood was too bitter and viscid for my taste, and besides, he was often unavailable. So, not a great loss. -, the Miami Lieutenant added in a neuter tone.

Hoping his little tirade was finished, Mac tried to introduce a more pressing topic.

-_Have you already decided who's going to be your _new pomme de sang?-, he asked, almost timidly. He heard his friend sigh on the other end of the line.

-No, I haven't. I could live off from artificial blood, you know?, but these damn politicians refuse to acknowledge this fact…-

Mac sighed, Horatio sounded angry, no, livid! This time, however, he was on the politicians' side, even if he wasn't ready to admit it in front of his friend: he himself would have had trouble working side by side with a vampire who had not fed on warm blood in a couple of weeks…

-_Listen, I may happen to have the solution to your problems…_-, Detective Taylor offered cautiously, he had to play his cards right in order to convince the redhead.

This time it was Horatio who sighed tiredly. –I'm all ears…-, he replied, his tone skeptic.

-_We have an officer here who's very well up on vampires and werewolves. Could be your man…_-, Mac trailed off, willing Horatio to catch up on his meaning. Of course, he had to offer some kind of opposition.

-Just because he thinks he know everything there is to know about vampires doesn't mean he does. You can't hope to understand the culture of vampires by studying it on books…-, the redhead rebelled, sounding affronted.

-_Calm down, my friend. When I said very well up, I meant really into your world…_-, this time, Mac was sure he'd understand his meaning. In fact…

-You mean… a werewolf?-, Horatio sounded surprised. Good, he was an inch from victory.

-_Exactly. Just what you need, right?-_, he replied smugly.

Horatio sighed, defeated. After all, he trusted Mac, right?

-He better be damn good, an absolutely not a troublemaker!-, the redhead tried sounding stern, but the effect was ruined by the general aura of tiredness that seemed to accompany him those days.

Mac didn't promise. After all, he would be _lying_, and to a dear friend no less.

*

-Knock knock. –

Despite the hour, despite the fact he still had tons of reports to sign, despite the soreness in his back, Horatio smiled. A small crooked smile, but a genuine one nonetheless.

-Hello, Calleigh. -, he greeted his late visitor, the perfect embodiment of politeness. Raising his head from the papers he was examining, he focused his attention on the blonde's petite form, currently leaning against the doorway.

He took quick notice of her attire, a pair of simple pants and a long sleeved shirt, everything rigorously black; she seemed to wear that color a lot lately, he briefly mused.

-Hi, Ha… Horatio…-, Calleigh corrected herself. She had not used his special nickname in ages, especially not after having started a relationship with Eric, so it seemed wrong, somehow, to use it again so soon after the breakup with the Cuban. If the redhead had noticed her slip, he didn't show.

-What can I do for you, Calleigh?-, he asked calmly, surveying her every move without resulting indiscreet. The blonde cleared her throat, shifting her weight from her left leg to the right one.

-We are going out for a beer. We were wondering if you'd like to come with us?-, she asked in a small, soft voice. Horatio cast a quick glance to his watch and smiled wistfully: it was dinnertime and sure as hell no one on his team had had a decent meal yet, but they were willing to postpone dinner so that he could join them for _drinks_.

-Thank you, Calleigh, I appreciate the offer, I truly do, but I wouldn't be great company…-, he replied somehow longingly. His real meaning was that he had not fed yet, so his body was unable to ingest anything, not even liquids. And it was common knowledge that he didn't particularly like to drink blood, even if artificial, in public…

Calleigh understood his meaning and smiled wistfully herself. It was so sad to see Horatio look so dejected, so disheartened… and had he lost weight recently? God, it was an heart wrenching sight to behold…

They were stalling, so many things left unsaid between them, but they weren't ready to express them yet, it was still too difficult, too complicated. In the end, Horatio put on a brave façade, as was his custom, as smile encouragingly at Calleigh.

-Go, Cal. Enjoy yourself, God only knows if you've earned the right to do so. -, he told her gently, a soft, almost tender expression on his face. Calleigh found herself smiling back at him.

-Okay. Thanks… See ya tomorrow. -, she said, her tone more cheerful than when she had entered his domain.

-No, thank _you_. And, Calleigh?-, Horatio stopped her before she was out of his sight. She turned towards him, startled.

-Yes?-

-Do eat something for me. I don't want you to starve yourself. -, he told her, concern evident in both his voice and eyes.

Her own expression softening noticeably, a clear sign she was touched by his care, she replied in kind: -And you try to go home at a decent hour, okay?-

-It's a deal. -

***CONTINUES***

I sincerely hope you liked it, I just had to write it, it was seriously messing with my head! Let me know what you think? Definitely more surprises to come…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: AND ALL HELL BROKE LOSE

He was _famished_.

His stomach growled in impatience and, passing his tongue over his teeth, he could feel his canines sharpening and lengthening.

And the fact that he could still smell Calleigh's scent didn't help one bit. God, why did she have to wear such a persistent scent? To torture him?

Horatio shook his head, a shameful grin stretching his lips. No, Calleigh was too good a woman to deliberately want to hurt another person, and he had never mentioned how much he was really affected by her presence… She had no way of knowing, therefore she wasn't trying to torture him…

But she succeeded…

*

Jesse and Frank were sharing a joke, but her heart just wasn't in it.

Calleigh sighed, nursing her beer. She wasn't really in the mood for drinking, either, but she had to keep up appearances, right?

In truth, she was tired of the whole situation.

Her story was about that: she used to be a damn good CSI level 3, working under one Horatio Caine, Miami's Lieutenant and vampire extraordinaire; she used to go out, well, more like have mind blowing sex, with one of her coworkers, CSI Eric Delko, when suddenly, shit happened. Well, shit shittier than usual.

It all started when Horatio's brother, Raymond, decided to become Master of the city, meaning the big bad boss of vampires. The previous Master, of course, wouldn't go down without putting up a fight: everything ended up in a bloody feud between vampires, but of course, which better way to weaken a bloodsucker than to eliminate his source of nourishment, his _pomme de sang_? That was how humans started to turn up dead.

IAB started an investigation on Horatio, with him being a vampire and Raymond's brother. Stetler had had several field days… Calleigh's blood boiled at the mere thought of the smug grin on that pompous prick's face… but then again, he had been punished. He had started to go out with Yelina, Raymond's wife, when everyone still thought the vampire was dead. Once the Colombian had realized her husband was still alive, well, she had forgot all about Stetler.

Strangely, that had hurt Horatio, too. Yelina was still human at the time, and so was the son she had had from Raymond, Ray Jr. From the very first moment Horatio's brother had revealed he was still alive, he had made clear he wanted to turn both his wife and son, much to Horatio's horror. He was adverse to turning humans, especially children, because like adults adults aged extremely slowly once vampires, so children grew up extremely slowly. That was unfair for the child, that was his whole point.

Calleigh probably would have known nothing of the whole ordeal, had it not been for Yelina, who had come to see Horatio on the very same night her husband had turned her… and her son. She and Horatio had yelled at each other hard, everyone in the Lab had probably heard them; luckily for the redhead, there weren't many souls around, and one of them happened to be Calleigh.

Yelina had the galls to tell his brother-in-law that it had been for the best, because with Raymond's climbing toward the bosses she and Ray Jr. were in danger, a danger that for frail humans would have probably been deadly.

Before she had stormed out from his office, Horatio had replied in a broken voice that if Raymond had really loved her and his son he wouldn't have put them in such a danger.

It was then, as Yelina brushed past her, a mere blur of color, given her inhuman speed, a flash of pointed teeth and features distorted by anger, that Calleigh had realized the depth of Horatio's love for the Colombian woman. Maybe it was the kind of love a husband felt for his wife, or maybe it had been at some point in their relationship, even if that wasn't the case anymore, but the feeling was strong, and pure.

She had felt sorry for Horatio, and even more for Yelina, to let something as precious as Horatio's love slip through her fingers like that… she had wanted to go into the mans office to console him, but Eric had insisted they went out. In the end, she had let Delko convince her… after all, what ever would she have told him?

She regretted it now. He had withdrawn from his friends, he had been gloomy and tired and moody… of course, nothing of his inner turmoil ever transpired while he worked, but his eyes had lost their sparkle, the job had been less interesting to him, even if he made an effort to devote himself completely to it… as it that weren't the case before!

Then all hell broke loose.

Hit men were after Horatio's _pomme de sang_, they obviously wanted him out of the game. Calleigh had her suspicions about Raymond, after all Horatio had made it clear he had no interest whatsoever in becoming Master of the city… he was a menace for his brother. But then again, maybe the current Master feared and alliance between the Caine brother… yeah, right, as it that was ever going to happen!

Anyway, they managed to kill they target, and took Natalia Boa Vista's life along with it. That had been an hard blow on the team's emotional life, especially for Horatio. He had been enraged, hot like a devil on the killers' heels. In the end, they managed to catch them, it had been two former Marines, no less. That added insult to the team's pain.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The mayor decided to create a special task force to prevent and fight crimes connected to the supernatural world and the obvious name suggested as the new leader of said team had been Horatio's. In reality, they just needed an excuse to get him killed, Calleigh thought. They didn't expect Jesse and Ryan and herself to follow him into this dangerous adventure.

The three of them had refused to pass under the leadership of newly appointed Lieutenant Stetler, obviously preferring their former boss. That had enraged Stetler greatly, but in the end, their wish had been granted. After all, the system needed people loyal to it, not to a man who had proved time and again that his only concern were the victims.

Eric had not approved of Calleigh's choice to follow Horatio. Honestly, she couldn't believe him, he owned the redhead everything he'd managed to achieve on the job. The Cuban had protested that it was too dangerous a job for a human, that he would prefer finding a compromise with the Stetler man; Calleigh obviously didn't share his opinion, and had argued that she used to work ballistics, not exactly a girly job, and a dangerous one at that.

They had argued and fought, hard. In the end, Calleigh had felt so affronted, both as a policewoman and as a woman, that she had dumped him. It had been three days before.

***CONTINUES***

So, whaddaya think? Is this any good? Next chapter will be full of surprises for our guys, especially Horatio and Calleigh… stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: CARUSO

-Calleigh?-

God, but he was so silent, he could sneak up on anybody without making a single, damn sound. That day his victim had been Calleigh.

Startled, the petite blonde woman spun around, she was walking through the corridor which lead to her beloved lab and had her head already immersed in a report when Horatio reached her. Using her heels as pivots, she twirled as to come face to face with her Lieutenant.

She had miscalculated the distance, thought. He was so close to her that the liquid waterfall of her hair whipped Horatio had on the neck and face. Embarrassed, her hands flew to her mouth, a horrified expression distorting her features.

-Oh, God, Horatio, I'm so sorry!-, she exclaimed, taking hold of her long blonde hair with an hand.

Horatio smiled at her, his expression soft and tender at her obvious distress.

-There's nothing to be sorry for, Cal. Your fragrance is very nice. -, he complimented the woman in a low and intimate voice, as not to be overheard. Calleigh's eyes widened in shock, but then, understanding he was trying to lighten the mood, she smiled back at him.

-What can I do for you, Handsome?-, she asked, winking at the redhead. Okay, that time the nickname had slipped, so?

-I would like for you to get a hold on Ryan, I need the whole team ready in the parking lot as soon as possible. Can you do that?-, he asked gently. Strange how his soft requests, never in the form of a direct order, induced people to obey him without complaining…

Narrowing her eyes in puzzlement, Calleigh was swift to reply: -Of course. What should I tell him?-

Recognizing her veiled request for what it really was, Horatio flashed her a small grin before answering: -That the flight from New York is due in forty minutes. –

He squeezed Calleigh's shoulder gently before turning his back on her and going away. Shrugging, Calleigh set to her mission.

*

-Why are we all here, Cal?-, Ryan Wolfe whispered to his female coworker as he stood perfectly erect under the Miami sun, a couple of steps behind his boss.

-You know, he can hear you even if you're whispering…-, the blonde whispered back, her eyes fixed on her Lieutenant's back. Ryan sighed loudly, shifting his weight from his right leg to the left one in annoyance.

-C'mon, Cal, humor me and answer…-, he kept whispering furiously. Calleigh shot him an amused glance before returning her attention back to Horatio.

The plane had landed exactly in time, they were all waiting for… someone… to turn up. They were standing slightly aside, away from the bubbling crowd in the middle of the airport, but Horatio's tall frame, combined with his fiery red hair, was hard to miss. And so they waited.

It was then that Jesse spotted a petite girl looking around for someone, much like he was. What he found striking was not her short denim skirt which showed a great portion of her shapely legs, nor the tight white top that hugged her torso in a flattering way, no, it was her expression, she looked as if she couldn't be more uncomfortable in those clothes. And maybe the fact that she was wearing a white cowboy hat. She stopped suddenly, she had spotted someone. Following her gaze, Detective Cardoza noticed she had her eyes fixed on Horatio.

Her whole demeanor changed dramatically as she started her approach on their boss. Her carriage changed, for all of a sudden she seemed to exhale a feminine confidence that truth be told Jesse found mildly arousing: the sway of her hips accentuated, her movements became more fluent, her posture relaxed. A smile blossomed on her face.

Jesse couldn't see Horatio's face, for he was giving him his back, but he noticed it when he tensed. A whisper escaped his lips.

-Vera…?-

So they knew each other. That could explain the girl's eagerness to reach the redhead… as she had just done. She stood exactly in front of him, her back perfectly straight; even like that, she was considerably shorter than Horatio, probably about Calleigh's height, Jesse guessed, maybe a couple of inches taller.

Unconsciously, Ryan, Calleigh and Jesse himself had taken a step towards their boss, knowing something important was going to pass between him and the newcomer. Their assumption was proved to be correct the moment the girl lowered her top to better uncover her neck, then bent her head to one side, taking a small step towards Horatio and standing on her tiptoes as if she wanted to offer the man her neck.

Horatio touched his right hand to her neck, where Jesse knew to be her jugular. The girl smiled widely, straightening her head. In a flash, she covered Horatio's mouth with hers…

It was a brief and chaste kiss, a greeting of sorts, more like between tight friends than lovers, but it shocked the CSIs indescribably. They had known Horatio to be a reserved person, not prone to physical contact, which was a rare occurrence even between him and his most trusted friends; he showed he cared about them in a practical way, helping in every way he could. He had never kissed nor hugged anyone to the CSIs' memory…

The girl took a step back, sniffing the air. Her gaze traveled from face to face, until it settled on Calleigh. As she approached the older woman, Horatio turned towards them, observing the situation, ready to intervene. The newcomer stopped in front of Calleigh; Jesse had guessed right, she was an inch taller. She repeated the sequence of offering her neck to Calleigh, only this time, she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes.

Puzzled, the blonde woman looked at Horatio for advice. He nodded encouragingly at her, mimicking the motion of touching his neck. Turning towards the girl in front of her, Calleigh tentatively reached for the tender flesh of her throat. Once she touched it, a content guttural sound emanated from that very same place a fraction of second before…

… the girl leant down and joined her lips with Calleigh's. Alarmed, the blonde jumped back.

-What the…?-, she squeaked, looking at Horatio in what could have been described as accusation. The other girl did the same; it was her who spoke next.

-Didn't you tell your Mistress about that proper etiquette between a wereanimal and its Master, Lieutenant Caine?-, she asked in a mildly curious voice, deeper than Calleigh's but fascinating anyway in Jesse's opinion.

Strangely enough, Horatio turned a pale pink. If not for the lack of blood in his body, Jesse guessed it'd have been a deeper shade of red…

-She's… uh… she's not my Mistress, Vera. -, the redhead replied, somewhat uncertainly.

-Horatio, would you please tell me what's going on?-, Calleigh piped up, obviously getting angrier by the minute. Horatio bent his head in apology, raising his hands.

-I'm sorry, Calleigh, that was very rude of me. This is Vera Caruso, guys…-, he intoned, but a small hand on his forearm prevented him from continuing.

-Let me explain, this way I'll have a chance to pass on a message from Mac. -, the Caruso girl told him softly, waiting for a nod of approval. Once she got that, she turned towards us.

-I used to work for Detective Taylor, back in New York. Once he heard about Lieutenant Caine's _pomme de sang_, he asked me to come here as a substitute, a sort of present for Horatio, were his words…-, she said, casting a quick glance back at Horatio. He flashed a sheepish grin before returning serious, so the girl continued: -So here I am. Stella was particularly glad to get rid of me, she thought I was hitting on her boss, whom, I may add, she's in love with…-, she laughed, and Horatio chuckled along with her.

-We have already met, as you'll have guessed. It's been four year ago. -, the redhead offered, turning to Vera for help, probably concerning the modality of their encounter. The girl sighed.

-That was when I got turned into a were-leopard. A bloody mess, wouldn't you say?-, she shrugged, looking at Horatio in the eye. He nodded gravely, looking away. Vera shifted her attention to Calleigh, a sheepish expression on her face.

-I'm sorry if I have embarrassed you, Miss, but I have smelled your perfume on him, and, well, I just thought, you know…-, she trailed off, looking intently at Calleigh. Jesse's coworker flushed scarlet, both for the girl's words and her intense gaze, the man suspected. Ryan whistled, then patted the blonde on the back.

-Care to explain, Cal?-, he asked cheekily. Jesse sighed at his childishness, but was eager to hear her explanation anyway.

-I… I accidentally whipped him with my hair. -, she briefly explained, trying her hardest to keep a straight façade.

-What?-, Ryan asked, bewildered. Now Jesse was really tempted to smack him in the head.

-He was behind me, very close when he called me. You know how noiseless he can be…-, she defended herself.

-Oh, and was the big boss doing behind you…?-, Ryan taunted her. His face turned pale, however, when Vera effectively growled against him, coming to a halt in front of him, shielding both Calleigh and Horatio from his witty remarks.

-Easy, cub, I might bite you…-

***CONTINUES***

God, that was fun to write… was it fun to read, to? Let me know…

I'd like to thank for your kind reviews: Pinkyster, daxy, elislin, 2brighteyes, LA Calleigh and Cardozasgirl4ever.

For Cardozasgirl4ever: your friend may have heard about the term pomme de sang in the Anita Blake books by L., I stole some ideas from her books… anyway, Vera's gonna be Horatio's personal granola bar, his and only his. I hope I got your question right, let me know if something still puzzled you. Thank you and your friend for your lovely words.

Lots of love, Eli.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: OF MASTERS AND FRIENDS

-Lieutenant… aren't you going to complete the introductions?-, Vera asked, turning to Horatio and leaving Ryan to his own devices. Glad someone had put a stop to his annoying remarks, Jesse hid a smirk behind his large hand.

-Of course, girl. These are my dear friends Calleigh Duquesne, Ryan Wolfe and Jesse Cardoza. -, Horatio replied swiftly, pointing with his open hand languidly from woman, to man, to man. Vera smiled at all of them, shaking hands. The three CSIs welcomed her less warmly that what they'd usually do, for they had been surprised to be mentioned as _dear friends_, not coworkers, nor colleagues.

Vera turned once again towards Horatio, a slightly scared and expectant expression on her face. –Lieutenant Caine…-, she chanted, but the redhead raised a hand to stop her.

-Horatio. It's always been Horatio. -, he told her gently. Vera looked away sheepishly.

-Sorry. I didn't know if it was still okay for me to call you by your first name…-, the girl blabbed, but a stern look from Horatio made her shut her mouth and lower her head.

-I'm sorry, Master. I won't question your actions again. -, she said in a formal voice, which stunned Jesse a bit. Somehow, it didn't belong with a pretty girl her age.

-You are forgiven, Vera. But I won't hold you to that promise, if memory serves me right you like to speak your mind. -, Horatio replied, his tone a bit less formal than Vera's, but harder than usual anyway. –Now tell me what's troubling you. -, he added, softly this time.

-Free me, Horatio. -, Vera purred in a small and studiedly insecure voice, so that it sounded dangerously seductive. She bent her head, wishing, Jesse guessed, to be freed from her hat.

That had not been foreseen, judging from Horatio's expression. Tentatively, he removed the white hat from the girl's head, revealing a large blue ribbon. With large, pleading eyes, Vera silently instructed him to unfasten it.

When he complied, something squirted from under the no more existing restraint. A pair of… cat ears? They twitched, finally glad to be free. Vera sighed in relief.

_My God, they're real!_, Jesse thought bewildered.

-Thank you. Mac had me wear that awful thing because I'm his present to you… I swear, that man is a sadist. -, the girl complained, massaging her ears carefully. Apparently, she lacked human ears, they had been substituted by fluffy ginger cat ears.

-How…?-, Ryan started.

-How it happened?-, Vera finished for him. –I spent too much time in my were-form. And, before you say anything, I didn't do it spontaneously. -, she added, turning towards Horatio. She seemed to do that an awful lot, Calleigh noticed.

Unexpectedly, Vera took Horatio's wrist in her hands, looking for the pulse.

-Your blood pressure is deadly low, I'd better feed you up. -, she said. –Not in public, of course. -, she added as an afterthought.

-I think…-, Horatio said softly. -… that it's time for me to actually _have_ a public. -, he replied. The two women and the two men looked at him in puzzlement.

-I want you to know, really know who you're working with, before you agree to follow me to the Supernatural Task Force. I don't want you to regret your choice, not because of me, anyway. -, he explained, looking his three coworkers directly in the eye. Calleigh shivered under the pressure of his gaze; she knew it cost him much to say those words, and that it would be more painful once he had actually performed his ritual of feeding from his new _pomme de sang_. He just cared that much about them all.

-Now, Vera, have you ever been on a Hummer?-, he asked in a lighter tone.

*

-Horatio?-, Calleigh asked tentatively, coming side by side with her boss.

-Yes?-, he replied, turning towards her and lowering his head to be at a better eye level with the woman.

-Did you… did you have a coffee, before coming here, I mean?-, she demanded in a somewhat lighter tone, smiling up at the redhead. He smiled right back at her.

-Why, yes, I did. Why do you want to know?-, he replied, one perfect eyebrow arched in question.

Calleigh did not reply, but licked her lips slowly, so as to be sure to be seen by the man. He chuckled merrily, pointing the remote control of his car towards the shining gray Hummer.

*

-May I take your bag?-, Jesse asked politely, motioning with his head to Vera's leather bag. She smiled brightly at him, shrugging the item off her shoulder an passing it to the man. Ryan snorted. Vera shot him a nasty glare.

-You're annoying, cub. He's just trying to be polite. You have lots to learn from him, by the way. -, she told him.

-Hey, I'm accustomed to Calleigh playing the independent girl, she'd bite my head off for offering her my help. I learned it the hard way…-, Ryan complained, making faces at Jesse.

-Y'know, big girls sometimes don't want to be treated like big girls…-, Vera replied enigmatically. Ryan's eyebrows knit together in puzzlement.

-What?-

*

Vera was perfectly calm inside the big Hummer, even if she was sandwiched between Jesse and Ryan, their tights brushing at every turn of the car. She just smiled at the boys, shrugging, every time one of them risked getting on her lap.

-Are you Italian?-, Jesse asked after a while. Vera turned towards him, shielding her eyes with her right hand.

-My grandparents were, but I've never been to Italy. Someday, maybe…-, she replied with a small, hopeful grin. Jesse found himself grinning right back at her.

-Horatio, tell me we're almost there… these two lovebirds are giving me the creeps!-, Ryan complained, addressing his boss. Vera shot him a dirty look.

-Do leave me alone, cub. Otherwise I might start thinking you're jealous. -, the girl bit back, swatting the dark haired man on the shoulder.

-Stop calling me cub! I'm older than you!-, the CSI replied, annoyed.

-Children, please…-, Horatio reproached them calmly, smiling under his shades. Calleigh hid a smirk of her own.

-Not you too!-, Ryan mumbled gloomily, making his colleagues' smirk widen.

***CONTINUES***


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: MISTRESSES AND APPLES

-How about we change topic? Vera, tell me more about Masters… and their Mistresses. -, Calleigh piped up, smirking at the light groan coming from Horatio's throat.

-What would you like to know, Miss?-, the girl replied timidly from the backseat. Maybe he feared Horatio's reaction, Calleigh found herself musing.

-Everything there is to know. -, the blonde replied swiftly.

-Okay, then. Uh, first of all, there are two kinds of Masters, a regular Master, who has power over a small group of vampires, especially those whom he had created himself, and sometimes were-animals; and the Master of the city, to whom every vampire in his territory theoretically has to obey. I say theoretically because it really depends on the power and influence of said Master, and even on his character, sometimes. Speaking of whom, who's the Master of Miami, Horatio?-, Vera started explaining, then suddenly posed a question to her own Master.

-We'll have time to discuss that, Vera. Please, go on. -, the redhead replied stiffly. She had reached a hot topic, Vera gathered. Shrugging, she resumed her explanation.

-Usually Masters are old vampires, so it's only natural for them to eventually find a mate. A Master's mate is called his Mistress, and often is a vampire herself. Very powerful, very dangerous, a Master chooses his Mistress very carefully, because more often than not she's his second in command. -, the girl told her audience.

Jesse gave a little laugh. –Sounds like you, Calleigh. You're Horatio's right-hand woman, really smart, very beautiful, deadly dangerous. -, he said. Ryan laughed along with him.

-You're lucky you have added beautiful in there, Jesse, otherwise I might have decided to shoot you. -, Calleigh told the dark haired man, turning on her seat so as to be able to look him in the eye for a better effect.

-You implied sometimes Mistresses are not vampires. What, then?-, Ryan addressed Vera, while Calleigh straightened back in position.

-Usually human women. Vampires don't particularly like binding themselves to were-animals, if you exclude _pommes de sang_. -, the girl replied readily.

-What's the deal with women?-, Ryan pressed on, earning himself a glare from Calleigh. His smirk, in fact, told her he was asking just for the fun of pissing her off.

-A loyal human servant, most of the times. Human servants, somehow, are always very intimate with their Master vampire. Often they perform all the obligations that come with being a vampire's _pomme de sang_, too. The benefits are strength, speed, enhanced senses…-, Vera dutifully informed them, ignoring the silent bickering going on around her.

-And the cons?-, Jesse wanted to know.

-Basically, when the vampire dies, his or her human servant dies as well. -, Vera deadpanned. 

Finally, they were in the security and privacy of Horatio's office. The Lieutenant carefully closed all the blinds and locked the door behind his back, earning worried glances from his teammates.

-So?-, Vera said, stressing the word. –How are we going to do it?-, she asked Horatio. Innocent tone or not, that really had sounded like an obscene proposal, Calleigh thought.

-The wrist. -, Horatio replied quickly. Vera's face dropped.

-Oh… I hoped you'd say the neck…-, she confessed, half seriously and half teasingly. _Boy, she has a crush on Horatio!_, the blonde realized; she didn't understand why that disturbed her so much. Was she herself the only one entitled to have a bit of a crush on her boss?

-It'd be awkward, given the height difference. -, the redhead explained patiently. At this, Calleigh's head snapped up, then slowly fell back on her chest, her cheeks coloring slightly. For a moment she had thought… they had the same height difference… was he talking about her?

Her daydream was shattered the moment Vera purposefully strode towards her boss, who had sat on his chair, and perched herself on his desk very close to him. She offered him her bare arm, the left one, Calleigh noticed. Horatio looked at her, perplexed. At her eagerness to get bitten? At her naturalness in that position? At the unusual and provocative position? Calleigh didn't know, and judging by his expression, probably neither did Horatio.

-This way it'll be easier, seeing that now I'm taller than you. My blood will flow directly into your mouth. -, Vera offered as an explanation. Noticing the disbelieving looks on the three CSIs' faces, she shrugged. –This is Physics, guys. Water goes down. Gravity? Newton? I know he did it with apples, but…-, she joked. The only one who laughed, even in spite of herself, was Calleigh; after all, Physics was her forte.

-Will you put me under a glamour?-, Vera asked her Master, turning towards him. She reached with her right hand for his face, gently stroking his cheek. Horatio shook his head no, removing her hand from his face.

-No. -, he declared gravelly. Taken aback by his tone, Vera joked, trying to lighten the mood.

-I didn't know you liked it rough, Master. I'll be happy to oblige your request…-, she purred softly, her tone from light to seductively formal. Ryan snorted softly, but all the presents caught him anyway. He shrugged.

Vera offered Horatio her left arm, smiling encouragingly at the man. Tentatively, he took hold of her wrist and elbow, never leaving her eyes. He kept looking at her till the very last moment, when finally, after an excruciating descent, he let his mouth adhere to her bare skin.

The sound of flash being lacerated made Calleigh shudder instinctively. Vera, too, shivered, a soft growl coming from her parted lips, but otherwise she didn't gave signs that she was in pain.

Calleigh looked intently, transfixed, the play of muscles in Horatio's neck as he gently sucked from the girl's forearm, then followed the sensual movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed her blood. The hat fell down from Vera's head, which she had thrown back in a jerky movement; she gripped Horatio's shoulder hard to steady herself, her ears flattening themselves on her head. The redhead grunted, her grip was obviously very hard and forceful.

The whole process was surprisingly clean. Horatio had been careful not to shed a single drop of blood, particularly while retreating from Vera's arm: he licked the wound clean, dropping a featherlike kiss onto it. The girl shivered, but smiled. Once the redhead had straightened his position upon the chair, a scarlet droplet started trailing from the corner of his mouth towards his chin; Vera leant forward, taking hold of a handful of Horatio's red hair and licking his chin. Before retreating, she kissed his mouth lightly.

-You are very gentle, Master. Thank you. -, she said reverently, jumping from the desk. A wave of dizziness overtook her, her legs menaced to give away. Quickly pushing away from the wall, Jesse was ready to catch her before she fell, passing an arm over her shoulders and placing another on her waist.

-Jeez, thanks, Jesse. You were famished, Horatio. It's not good for you to wait this long before eating. -, she thanked the man, then gently scolded her Master. Horatio chuckled.

-Didn't have apples with me…-, he replied lightly. That effectively broke the tension, for the four people in the room burst out laughing.

-So, who's ready to sign a contract?-, Calleigh sassed.

***CONTINUES***

Now, pommes de sang can be both male or female and be the personal snack of either a male or a female vampires… hope I have clarified it.

C'mon now, let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: ALEXX WOOD, PSYCHOLOGIST

***ALEXX'S POV***

-Hey, Alexx, you got a minute?-, I heard Calleigh asking just as I was shrugging the lab coat off of my shoulders.

-Hi, sweetie. Sure. -, I replied swiftly, hanging the coat so that it wouldn't crumple. I turned towards my friend as she approached me; she was wearing a light green top with a generous v neck and a pair of dark jeans that showed off her curves. I nodded to myself: she had made a good choice, she looked radiant in green, it really was her color, and despite the fact that she rarely wore jeans, they looked fabulous on her.

-Lunch break?-, I asked her, sensing my stomach ache for something solid to munch.

-Sure. -, she replied quickly, but less brightly than usual. Something was off with my friend.

-What's up with you, Cal? You have a problem?-, I demanded straight to the point. She looked at me curiously while we walked to the break room.

-You see right through me, Alexx, that's scary…-, she sassed. I nodded, smiling, but that didn't distract me a bit.

-Start speaking, honey…-, I ordered her, trying to sound stern, but I'm sure my broad grin gave me away, for Calleigh smiled back at me, flipping her long blonde hair behind her back.

-Okay, this has been a busy morning…-, she started. And so I heard about her little accident with Horatio (I admit, inwardly I was cheering!), their trip to the airport, Vera Caruso's arrival…

-She has cat ears?-, I couldn't refrain myself from asking, laughter in my voice.

-Yep. They are tiny and fluffy and… red!-, my friend squeaked excitedly, and I laughed at her enthusiasm. Calleigh sure was a breath of fresh air!

-Okay, what next?-, I was eager to know. Ah, so Horatio had showed them how he fed from humans; I was a bit envious of Calleigh, I had wanted to take part to the event, vampires had always fascinated me and I wanted to know more about them, because even if I was friends with Horatio, I had never asked him personal questions. I sighed; it must have been hard for him, I knew he dreaded the thought of depending on human blood for survival, and I understood he wanted the fewer people it was possible as an audience. Poor thing.

-This pretty much is everything that's happened today…-, Calleigh told me, shrugging her shoulders before starting munching on a mouthful of salad.

-What's the problem, then?-, I found myself asking. Yeah, why was she worried? My friend shot me a nervous glance as she tentatively started explaining.

-I… you'll think I'm nuts, Alexx. -, she warned me. I smiled at her encouragingly.

-Try me, sugar. –, I told her.

She sighed, averting her gaze. –I… I think Vera has a crush on Horatio. -, she whispered, so softly that I had to strain my ears to catch on her words. Words which left me astonished. Then, I started laughing.

-Thanks, Alexx, please laugh at me while I make an ass of myself…-, Calleigh mumbled darkly, crossing her arms over her ample chest. I tried to contain my laughter in order not to further enrage her.

-I'm sorry, it's just… I never thought it would take new competition for you to acknowledge your feelings towards Horatio… I thought Yelina was more than enough of a challenge. -, I explained in between deep breaths. Calleigh stared at me for a long moment, mouth slightly agape.

-What?-, she shrieked. I sighed, glancing at the ceiling in annoyance. Such a brilliant CSI…

-Think, Calleigh. Why would the thought of the girl having a crush on Horatio disturb you so much?-, I tried reasoning with her. Calleigh pursed her lip, deep in thought.

-I guess because… I don't want to see him hurt. He's already in pain as it is…-, she said seriously, looking intently at the table between me and her. I sighed deeply. She could be so blind sometimes…

-Do you think he's hot?-, I asked her suddenly. Her head snapped towards me, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

-You know what I think about his appearance. I told you before once…-, she defended herself.

-If I recall correctly, you said you found him very handsome, intriguing and mysterious…-, I pressed on, gently mocking her. She flushed a lovely pink, lowering her gaze.

-It's been a year, Alexx… I was intrigued, he was a novelty for me… I had just been transferred here from New Orleans, and there he was, serious and commanding and so sure of himself, while I was just a rookie, timid and clumsy…-, she desperately explained, almost as if she wanted to convince me that it had been natural for her to develop a crush on her boss. Well, with Horatio, I had to concede her that it was…

-Okay, he fascinated you then… but what about now? Have your feelings for him diminished over the last year?-, I demanded her, a bit sadistically. Oh well, she had started it, I was determined to finish it.

-I… I don't know, Alexx… I don't think so… but lately so many things have happened, Raymond being alive, Yelina going after him, her and her son's turning… he went through so much, it was impossible for me to ignore his pain… I just wanted to cheer him up…-, she told me, on the verge of tears. Poor thing, he really confused her… And there was no point in denying that she had feelings for the redheaded Lieutenant.

I reached for her shoulder, clasping it lightly to offer silent comfort. –I know, sweetie, it's been a horrible period for him, and you being your usual altruistic self felt the need to comfort him. That's understandable. -, I summarized. My friend sighed. Now what did I say?

-This is the point, Alexx. How much is obligation and how much is… something else?-, she asked me desperately, regarding me as if I detained all the right answers to her questions. This time it was me who sighed: I was good, but not that good!

-That, sugar, I cannot tell you… but I have a piece of advice for you. Try spending more time with him, maybe outside of work. Beat the girl before she has any chances with him!-, the last part was told as a joke, but it effectively was the part of my speech that had Calleigh furrow her brows in confusion.

-I… I don't know if I have that many chances myself. Vera is very young and beautiful, and has no problem with kissing him in public. Not to mention that she's his personal granola bar…-, she said. I would have laughed at her joke, but my mind was stuck on a previous detail.

-Kissing him in public? You mean on the cheek? But I have…-, I was going to protest that I had seen my friend kiss Horatio too, but she cut me off.

-Nope, full on the mouth. -, she told me dejectedly. My eyes widened in shock. She had really…?

-Have you noticed how full are his lips? Not like Eric's, of course, his were like a dinghy… and rosy, too! Oh my God, they're so darn kissable…-, Calleigh launched herself in a vivid description of her boss's lips. I laughed at her enthusiasm, then frowned. What about…?

-What about Eric?-, I whispered. I couldn't believe I had forgotten she was seeing the Cuban. I admit I had forgotten all about him, what with him not being around the lab anymore… he had given up his position as a CSI only three or four days before.

-I'm not going out with him anymore. I hate him. -, Calleigh declared, scowling the whole time. Now my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

-Are you sure you're not doing this out of spite?-, I asked slowly, wanting her to fully catch up on my meaning. Calleigh sighed in frustration.

-See? I'm a mess…-, she declared, hands up in the air.

Someone softly clearing their throat caught our attention, making us turn towards the entrance to the break room.

-Mistress Calleigh?-

***CONTINUES***

Sorry for the monstrous delay, but I've had a couple of exams at school and currently I'm not feeling well… I know I've got a lot to catch up on, I promise I'll work on all my stories!

Love, Betta


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: GROW UP!

***ALEXX'S POV***

Now, that had me curious. There stood a young girl, and when I say young, I mean _really _young, around twenty, more probably less, dressed in a pair a _short_ denim shorts, a white sleeveless top and a deep red shirt opened on her toned chest. She looked young and nervous, with her huge blue-greenish eyes wide open and her fluffy ginger cat ears straight on her head… Wait a moment, cat ears?

-V…Vera?-, Calleigh stuttered, as if she hadn't really recognized the girl. She smiled tentatively at my friend, taking a couple of steps towards us. What she did next surprised me: she kneeled in front of Calleigh, head bent so that she couldn't look her in the eye. Shocked, my friend turned towards me, as if expecting advice. I had none.

-Uh, Vera, it's okay to stand. Why don't you take a seat next to us? She is my friend Alexx, our Medical Examiner. -, she managed to say in a firm tone, nodding towards me. In a fluid motion, much too fluid for a simple human, the girl stood, smiling gratefully at Calleigh.

-Thank you, Mistress Calleigh. -, she thanked her, then turned towards me with a friendly smile. –It's a pleasure to meet you, Madam. -, she said politely. Young but well mannered. Nice. And a rarity as of late.

-Pleasure's mine, sweetie. I'm Alexx Woods, as Calleigh has already told you. You must be Vera. -, I told her. She flashed me a blinding smile, nodding vigorously.

-Vera Caruso, Ma'am. Were-leopard extraordinaire. -, she joked, grinning.

-Leopard?-, I repeated, surprised. That was unusual, even for Miami. That made me forget to rectify that Ma'am of her. She shrugged her shoulders, the smile never leaving her face.

-Yep. Not many of my kind, I know. I'm exotic even by were-animals' standards. -, she joked again, finally sitting at the table so as not to be between Calleigh and me.

Obviously not bearing the wait and the small talk anymore, my blonde friend piped up. –You needed something?-, she asked, not exactly in a cold voice, but lacking her usual warmth anyway. Vera nodded sharply, her wavy auburn hair bouncing over her shoulders. Come to think about it, it was a perfect mix of Horatio's red mane and Calleigh's blonde waterfall when she failed to straighten it. Odd.

-Ah, yes, Mistress. I need your advice. -, the girl stated uneasily. Calleigh cut her off before she had a chance to explain herself further.

-No need to be so formal, Horatio is not around. -, she told her. Vera lowered her head in shame.

-I'm sorry. I'm used to being formal when speaking to my superiors. -, she replied. I shot Calleigh a glance that advised her to cut the girl some slack. She ignored me.

-I thought we had established the fact that I'm not Horatio's Mistress. Besides, you weren't exactly formal towards the man himself. -, she informed Vera, a touch of reprimand on her voice. Obviously, her words stung, for all of a sudden, the girl was on the verge of tears, her eyes shiny and glimmering.

-I… I'm sorry, Mistress, I mean… I'm sorry, but I… I followed the etiquette closely, I wanted Master Horatio to like me… it means so much to be his _pomme de sang_, he's such a gentle and caring Master, I… he's the best thing that has happened to me in forever, I just want to return the favor…-, her voice cracked, and two fat teardrops dropped from the corner of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. She effectively curled up into a tiny ball on the very same chair she was sitting on, hiding her face between her knees.

I stood and went over to her, gently gathering her in my arms after I had kneeled before her, all the while scowling at Calleigh.

-Shh, honey, don't you mind her. She's cranky because she's been dumped by her boyfriend…-, I gently told the girl, never leaving Calleigh's gaze. She shot daggers at me, but I made a point to ignore her. Payback's a bitch, ain't it, Cal?

Vera sniffled a bit, looking at me though her thick fair lashes. Good thing she even had her head out of its hiding spot, really.

-I'm sorry, Mrs. Woods. I'm a bit emotional right now, blood sugars must be low. Do you… do you mind if I eat somethin'?-, she asked in a tentative voice, chancing a glance at Calleigh. My friend shrugged her shoulders, and Vera looked at me for further, and more decisive, answers. I made a point to smile and nod encouragingly at her, helping her stand up from the chair. She disentangled from my loose embrace and went to the entrance, where she had dropped a paper bag with a nearby supermarket logo on it. She took it to the table, extracting a small plastic container full of noodles and chicken.

Under our watchful eyes, she expertly used chopsticks to bring the noodles and meat to her mouth, proceeding then to carefully chewing on her bite. After a couple of mouthfuls, her eyes drifted to us. She stopped.

-I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?-, she demanded timidly, gripping the plastic container tightly, as if ready to move to a different place.

-Of course not, dear girl. We were just going to resume out conversation, weren't we, Cal?-, I replied swiftly, eyeing my blonde friend cautiously. She nodded tightly, turning to Vera.

-You still haven't told me what you needed from me. -, she declared. Vera gulped, then nodded.

-Yes, Mistress… I mean, Miss Duquesne. I… I was wondering what is the perfume you are wearing today. -, she replied cautiously, closely watching and waiting for a reaction. Both Calleigh and me regarded her with puzzled expressions on our faces.

-Excuse me… what?-, Calleigh finally managed to force out. Vera lowered in head, closing her eyes to say she was sorry.

-I'll explain myself. You see, when Master Horatio fed on me before, even if he'd been gentle, he hadn't really enjoyed himself. He did that as a chore. I… I want to make the experience as pleasurable for him as possible. -, the girl stated. Again, she received blank looks.

-What does it have to do with my perfume?-, my blonde friend demanded.

-He, uh… he likes your scent, so I just thought I'd… wear it for him. I… I hate the fact that he doesn't like to fed on living beings, but he has to… I want… to help him. -, she stuttered. She could have gone on, Calleigh wasn't listening: she was stuck on the first part of her fragmentary speech.

-He likes my scent? What gave you the idea?-, Calleigh inquired. From her expression it was clear she knew something which I didn't, but I didn't press the matter, I was curious about Vera's reply. She smiled a shy smile at Calleigh before answering.

-He's very subtle, but I caught him… sniffing the air when you're around him. -, she said, then, seeing our disbelieving looks she added: -I heard every intake of breath because of my enhanced hearing, like I said he's very subtle, but he likes your perfume, I can easily tell. -

Calleigh and I shared a long look. I'm sure my eyes must have told her something along the lines of _See, I told you!,_ whereas hers were totally blank. Then confused. Then disbelieving… Then back to confusing.

-Did I speak out of turn?-, Vera piped up timidly. This time, my blonde friend snapped, and completely lost it.

-My God, grow up, girl! Go mope somewhere else!-, she told the girl sharply, gesturing towards the door. Clearly hurt, the girl stood stiffly, clutching her lunch in a firm grip. She ran away from the room, her eyes pleading me to do something. I'm not sure if she had realized it, tough.

Well, Calleigh was going to be seriously scolded.

***CONTINUES***


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: CHEERING HER UP

***JESSE'S POV***

Of course I was going to stand by his side, friends stick to each other, right? But then, the redheaded Lieutenant has always been something more, something slightly different: a mentor at first, a caring boss then, a confidant and, lately, a father figure.

Am I messed up for having a vampire as a father figure? Be as it may, I owe him my career as a CSI and, yes, my life, too. He saved my sorry ass a couple of times when I was a rookie and, well, I'm still in debt…

Back on track… he had taken Wolfe and me to a quiet place for lunch, to discuss our possible change of career. We had both snorted at the preposterous idea, but for different reasons, I think. I didn't hate Wolfe, all right, but I wasn't his fan either. He was a careerist, basically. A dedicated CSI, I've got to give it to him, but an asshole. Sharp scientific mind, he learned fast, but… you got my point. I was under the impression that he wanted to stick with Horatio for… reasons. Not out of love for the man, definitely, he didn't have that in him.

Well, I had. Maybe that's the problem, I don't know. Anyway, I didn't care at the time.

And then, out of the blue, _she _happened.

She was lying down on a bench near the entrance to the CSI Headquarters, her head turned towards the sun; her facial expression was what struck me as peculiar. In spite of her closed eyes, her brows were set in a deep frown, and her arms were clutching her side a little too much.

-Jesse, are you ogling Vera's legs?-, Wolfe's snarky comment registered in the back of my mind. After a moment, I turned to him, scowling, but before I had a chance to bit back with a snide comment of my own, Horatio intervened.

-Mr. Wolfe, may I have a word with you? It'll be only a moment of your time…-

Left behind, I could freely approach the girl.

-Hey. Mind if I sit with you?-, I asked Vera softly as not to startle her. She sat up, glancing at me while shielding her eyes from the biting sun with her hand. Was it only wishful thinking, or had her expression and crease of worry softened upon seeing my face?

-Hey. Not at all. I was just… enjoying the Miami sun…-, she replied, a bit embarrassed in my opinion, proceeding to make room for me. I sat down next to her, taking in her attire. Had she washed her face? She must have been wearing makeup before, because now she looked younger, if that was even possible. Her pale lips were glistening with lip balm and I noticed she had freckles upon her nose and cheekbones. Everything about her screamed young.

-Everything okay with you? You look…-, now, how could I put it?, -… cold. -; I knew that didn't make any sense, she was sunbathing after all, but she looked indeed cold, frozen inside. In fact she nodded slowly, and if she was surprised by my remark, she didn't show.

-I don't know if I made the right decision. To come here, I mean. Mistress Calleigh doesn't like me much and your friend Wolfe picks on me. You're the only nice person I've met since arriving here. Oh, and everybody just stare at my ears. I want to scream to leave me alone. -, she told me earnestly, shrugging her shoulders as if that didn't bother her much, and even her tone seemed to suggest that, in spite of her words. It was strange, really, as if something was compelling her to tell the truth in spite of her better judgment, and she was trying to minimize her words, to put on a brave façade.

-Well, tell them, then. -, I replied, obviously startling her.

-You… you think I should?-, she asked, uncertain.

-Tell everybody off and come to me when you feel down. -, I offered her, surprising even myself. What, in this girl, prompted me to be so forward, so spontaneous with my feelings? Maybe it was her young age… Paternalistic much?

Vera rewarded me with a dazzling smile, so bright that in comparison the Miami sun paled, and then did the most shocking thing, throwing her arms around my neck, coming to practically sit on my lap.

-Thank you…-, she whispered in my ear.

***END OF JESSE'S POV***

It was almost the end of the shift when Alexx was finally able to get a hold of Horatio. After a quick knock, she entered his office on her way home.

-Hey, Horatio, do you have a minute?-, she asked, winning the man's attention over a stack of paperwork. The redhead smiled his charming smile at the ME, relaxing instantly in her company.

-Of course, my dear. Have a seat. -, he replied warmly, gesturing with a hand towards the seat in front of him. The African American woman sat gracefully, crossing her legs.

-It's about Calleigh. -, she said without beating around the bush. That definitely got the Lieutenant's attention.

-Go on. -, he prompted, turning serious, a frown of concentration on his forehead.

-Today there's been some… animosity… between her and the new girl, Vera. I think you ought to talk to her. -, the woman replied.

-Uh… you'll have to give me more details, Alexx, otherwise I won't know how to broach the subject to her. -, Horatio told her, urging her to tell him more.

-I think our Bullet Girl needs to be reminded how much she's important to your team. -, Alexx said cryptically. _And to you, too!_, she added silently.

Horatio pondered her words in silence for a minute, then nodded his head. –Very well, I'll talk to her. -, he finally conceded. Her mission accomplished, Alexx stood up to leave.

-Thank you, Horatio. See you tomorrow. –

Finding his _pomme de sang _proved to be easy this time, easier than it had ever been for him. She was near, and they were already in tune with each other. The girl was desperately trying to impress him, for her mental shields were at their minimum, rendering her easily traceable. He found her in a sunny park near the CSI Headquarters, practicing Yoga; he fed a little from her in the privacy of his office, then told her to go home, he'd be able to find her if the need arose. Then, he went in search of Calleigh.

He found her in ballistics, of course, comparing bullets.

-Knock knock…-, he murmured as a greeting, eliciting a small smile from Calleigh. She spun on her chair, coming to face her boss.

-Hey. What's up?-, she asked, a bit of excitement in her voice. After all, she had no ballistic reports for him, they weren't working on a case together… yet.

-I think it's time for you to leave those poor bullets alone…-, Horatio joked. Brows furrowed, Calleigh offered him a sweet puzzled smile, closing the report she had just signed.

-Have you already eaten?-, the man wondered, stepping fully into the room. Calleigh shook her head no. But why did it matter?

-Then let me invite you to dinner. It will be the perfect chance for us to talk. -, he said smoothly. Narrowing her eyes, she tossed at him playfully: -Am I in trouble?-, the realization that Horatio has asked her out to dinner yet to sink in.

-You, Calleigh Duquesne, are the embodiment of perfection. You could never be in trouble. -, he complimented her, a shy smile on his lips and eyes downcast. Calleigh flushed a deep pink, hiding her broad smile under one of her small hands.

-Okay, then, let me pack my things. I'll meet you in the parking lot in ten, alright?-

***CONTINUES***

So, let me know what you think? I promise the scene at the restaurant will be interesting…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: CHOCOLATE

The restaurant was a quiet place by the beach, with few and far between tables; obviously, privacy was very important to the costumers, therefore to the owners of the place as well. It was fancy, yes, but not overly so, and Calleigh didn't feel out of place in her work clothes… too much, that is; she was a woman, after all.

Horatio pushed away her chair from the table, offering her the free spot with a flourish of his hand; Calleigh smiled at the chivalrous gesture and took her seat; Horatio followed suit, positioning himself right in front of her. He was a regular there, the blonde had gathered: upon their arrival he had nodded his way to that particular table, speaking only with his eyes and gestures with the waiters, no words needed.

A young Cuban girl with a friendly smile approached them, handing the menus.

-Hello, Mr. Caine, it's nice to see you again. -, she told the redhead, crossing her wrists in front of her. Horatio smiled at her, nodding his head.

-Same here, Alicia. May I introduce you to Calleigh Duquesne? She is one of my dearest friends and colleagues. -, he said softly, gesturing to his companion. The two women smiled at each other and exchanged some pleasantries before Alicia left them alone with a choice to make.

-She's very nice. Do you come here often?-, Calleigh wondered to start up a conversation. She was a bit nervous about the whole ordeal, but during the ride there Horatio had proved to be relaxed and comfortable in her presence, so why the uneasiness?

The redhead shrugged his shoulders in a elegant motion. –From time to time… It's quiet and their steak is amazing. Speaking of which, do you mind if I take a rare steak?-, he replied, posing a question of his own.

-Not at all. -, she answered swiftly, opening her menu. Her eyes scanned the dishes quickly, then checked the prices; a frown slowly formed on her forehead. Noticing her distress, Horatio was quick to reassure her.

-Order whatever you feel like. It's on me. -, he told her. Startled, she started to protest: -Horatio…!-, but he stopped her with a gentle hand to her wrist.

-It's the least I could do after dragging you here with such a short notice. -, he joked lightly, offering the woman a tiny smile.

-You haven't dragged me, Handsome. You just asked nicely…-, she sassed back, relaxing under his touch. Without them even noticing, in fact, he had started massaging the bare skin of her wrist and hand, making a soft murmur of contentment find its way through her lips.

-And I'm glad you accepted. -, he replied, never missing a beat.

Eventually, they ordered, a steak for Horatio and paella for Calleigh. She gave Horatio a shy smile.

-I haven't eaten much at lunch. -, she confessed, grinning.

-By any means, it's on me: let your stomach run wild. –, he deadpanned. They shared a laugh, relaxing into their companionship, then grew somber once again, Calleigh biting her lower lips, wondering how to start _the talk_.

-So, you… wanted to talk to me?-, she asked timidly, almost fearing what was to come.

-Don't fear, Calleigh. I don't want you to be afraid of me, ever. -, he told her softly, grasping both her hands with his own. He left her speechless with his openness, so he thought it better to continue.

-Alexx has come to me today… she's concerned about you…-, he said. Calleigh narrowed her eyes, a scowl of anger rapidly forming on her face.

-She's being dramatic, Horatio. Don't you mind her. -, she replied, avoiding his gaze. So that was what had prompted him to ask her out, assuring himself that she would get along with his new girl; how… viscid of him…

-Calleigh, please. If something's troubling you, tell me. -, Horatio pleaded with her, but she refused to give in just yet.

-Nothin' is troublin' me…-, she replied stubbornly, her jaw set. The redhead sighed, then tried approaching the subject in a different way.

-You know, I hadn't the slightest idea that I was going to meet someone from my past today… it figures, I was expecting a man, Mac has been good at deceiving me… I was there when Vera has been turned, it really was a mess, there was blood everywhere in her house; I was still in New York then, working as a Homicide Detective. God, but that crime scene made me forget all about my hunger…-

The last sentence made the blonde snap her head towards Horatio; he was fixing a point just above her shoulder, lost in past events, events which still troubled him, judging from the emotion that colored his voice.

-Tell me…-, she asked him. He complied, but somehow, Calleigh had the distinct impression that he would have gone on anyway, even if she hadn't asked.

-A young were-leopard from her school had followed her home, he clearly wanted… he wanted her, in more than one way. -, he whispered, closing his eyes while Calleigh's widened noticeably: had the young boy…?

-We reached her in time for her… not to be violated. But she had already been turned. She was barely alive when I found her, still struggling against her attacker. I… I was so enraged that it took me mere seconds to overpower the boy, even if he was almost fully transformed. –

Alicia came with their dishes, and placed them in front of her costumers with a slight bow, leaving them alone once again. Calleigh started picking at her food while Horatio kept going with his tale.

-Once they heard what had happened to her, what she had become, her parents disowned her and made it clear they wanted nothing to do with her anymore. That nearly broke her, more than her transformation could. I really admired her for that… I tried to be there for her, but in our line of work it was difficult. I could help her with the supernatural part of the ordeal, though, and I did just that, providing her with tales and books on her kind. For a brief time, I was her only benchmark. Then she became friends with a group of wereanimals and found her way in our world. We lost contacts when I came here, three years ago. –

He was silent for a moment, then reached for the napkin and spread it over his lap in a gesture worthy of an automaton. Calleigh blinked as he started moving again; at times, he could be just as motionless as a statue, especially while talking.

-That's… that's why she's so protective of you, so… eager to please you. -, she stated, hoping her tone hadn't sounded as… jealous, critic at best… as it had sounded to her own ears.

Horatio smiled wistfully. –I've been her father, supernaturally speaking… she's really doing her best, following etiquette to the extreme, even if some practices are now obsolete. -, he said, shrugging his shoulders in a elegant gesture.

They finished their meals in silence, both processing what had just been said. Horatio hoped Calleigh had realized Vera was not a threat to her, and Calleigh was trying to come to terms with her feelings both towards the girl and Horatio. Once they had polished their plates, Horatio gently touched the blonde's hand to catch her attention. She raised her eyes to him, startled.

-Will you do something for me?-, he asked softly, in a intimate voice that made the woman slightly breathless.

-Is it dangerous?-, she breathed in response, eliciting a small chuckle from the man.

-It most certainly is not. Will you indulge yourself into having dessert?-, he replied, earning himself a curious look from Calleigh.

-It's… a strange request. -, she observed, then smiled at a thought that had suddenly came to her. –Don't tell me: you want company for your sweet tooth. -, she sassed. Horatio tilted his head, looking at the tablecloth.

He nodded for Alicia to come to them, then asked in his most charming voice for: -A slice of your fabulous triple chocolate cake, please. -; the girl smiled and nodded her head, swiftly clearing their table and retreating to the kitchen. Calleigh raised a brow at Horatio.

-Just one? Are we going to share?-, she teased him in that sweet voice of hers that left him tingling all over.

-In a way, yes. -, was his cryptic response. She looked quizzically at him, but smiled nonetheless, showing him her complete trust.

When Alicia returned with the dessert, Horatio motioned for her to place the plate in front of Calleigh. The blonde gave a surprised squeal at the luxurious look of the cake, grasping the tiny dessert fork with uncertain hands.

-Horatio, this won't do for my line…-, she joked, then dug into the dark treat, bringing the fork near Horatio's mouth, her other hand under it to prevent an eventual fall. The red haired man shook his head, pushing the fork back to the woman.

-Sweets are very difficult for me do digest, God only knows if I hadn't had the pleasure of tasting chocolate in a long time… no, I will savor this masterpiece in another way. -, he sentenced. At Calleigh's confused look, he explained further: -If you'll let me, I'll enjoy the pleasure of this cake through you. What you have to do is concentrate on your sense of taste and let me hold your hand. Also try not to block me out. –

Puzzled, Calleigh looked from Horatio to the cake, not quite knowing what to do. Horatio offered her his right hand, and automatically she grasped it with her left one; at his nod, she tentatively brought the dark sweet to her mouth.

The taste was rich, smooth, complex. In a word, fabulous. Calleigh was able to single out the extreme, almost pungent sweetness of white chocolate, the velvety consistency of milk chocolate and the stronger bitterness of black chocolate mixed with coffee. Pure bliss for a woman's taste buds.

She could faintly make out the lingering presence of Horatio's conscience around her, a cool breeze finely tuned to her senses. She _knew_ he was enjoying the experience as much as she was, for he quivered with contentment, almost as if he were physically sighing in pleasure. Never before had she felt so in tune with him, so in sync; she was positive she'd never been that close-knit with anyone, for that matter.

They both took their time in savoring the dessert, and each other. Horatio gently kept caressing her hand and forearm, wanting the experience to be as pleasurable and painless for her as possible. Once she was finished, he let go of her hand with one lingering brush, smiling tenderly at her content expression.

-Now that wasn't bad, I had the distinct impression you liked the cake as much as I did. -, he joked, earning a smile from the blonde.

They were laughing hard, they heads pressed together in a intimate gesture. He pulled the blonde flush against his side, passing a hand over her shoulders, while she embraced with her right arm his middle. The sight made Yelina's blood boil in anger, her fangs quickly appearing through her tightly pressed lips. How dare _she_?

Of all the people he could choose from to be his _pomme de sang_, it had to be _her_… her, petite, blonde innocent… yeah, right, with all the male heads she had already managed to turn… she was no timid virgin, nor as innocent as she was trying to appear…

Calleigh Duquesne had to pay.

***CONTINUES***

So what do you think? It's so easy to see Yelina as the enemy, lol!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: OF BOOKS AND RED APPLES

The following day, Calleigh entered her lab in a noticeably better mood than when she had left it the day before. Upon approaching her working position, she noticed something voluminous sitting on her table: a book. Curious, she put her white lab coat on, approaching the object. She picked it up.

_Gosh, it's heavy!_, she thought, helping her right hand, which was supporting all of the book's weight, with her left one.

-_Vampire's culture throughout the centuries_… seems like a textbook. -, she read aloud the title, chancing a comment on it. It was then, upon opening the cover, that she found a yellow post-it with something scribbled on it.

_**I hope this book will help you understand my behavior towards a certain redheaded man… Sincerely, Vera **_

Calleigh's brows furrowed in puzzlement; rapidly going through the pages, she found herself smiling, then laughing for no apparent reason.

-Okay, I got your message. I'll behave nicely. -, she told the empty lab.

Vera was humming to herself, wondering if Mistress Calleigh had got her little present.

_No reason why we can't get along… it's not as if I'm really trying to steal her man… well, vampire_, she thought to herself, shooting a glance in the direction of Jesse's form, bent over a microscope.

_Nice ass. Broad shoulders, too… I definitely love his hair; gotta find a way to caress them sometime…_, she smirked, quickly averting her gaze. Maybe, if everything went right today, she'd get the courage to ask him out for a cup of coffee, or possibly a beer…

-Hey, Vera!-, someone called her from behind her back. _Mistress Calleigh!_, her mind promptly supplied. She turned, waiting for the older woman to catch up with her.

-Yes, Miss?-, she asked politely, schooling her feature so as not to betray her nervousness.

-It's Calleigh. -, the blonde replied, somehow startling the auburn haired girl.

-It is?-, she wondered cautiously, her expression telling Calleigh that she desperately wanted to believe that it was some sort of peace offering, but was trying not to get her hopes up. Poor girl, reading her emotions was very easy.

-Yep, from now on it is. I… I want to make a fresh start, I've… sort of not being myself lately. -, Calleigh admitted, hoping to sound reassuring. She must have, for Vera shot her a shy grin.

-Yeah, I seem to recall a break up with a boyfriend…-, she replied, making the blonde chuckle.

-Yes, but it was me who dumped him, not the other way round as Alexx has told you. -, she pointed out.

-Yo girl. -, Vera deadpanned. The two women shared a laugh, walking together through the busy corridors. Unnoticed by them, hid in the shadows, Horatio smiled, pleased at the scene which had played out in front of his eyes.

_Good, they'll become great friends… _

-Good morning, Alexx. How are you?-, Vera greeted the ME, stepping into her dominion. The African American woman turned towards her, smiling broadly at the girl; it wasn't that often that she was addressed to and greeted in such a polite fashion.

-I'm fine, sugar. What about you?-, she replied jovially. Then, she noticed her T-shirt. She laughed.

-You like my shirt?-, Vera smiled, smoothing the garment over her stomach. It was a simple white shirt, a bit low cut, with almost non-existent sleeves; it was the writing, however, in black bold letters, which had caught the ME's eyes, for it read: **I LOVE RED APPLES…**

-I think it's brilliant. Has Horatio already seen it?-, the older woman wondered, still smiling. Vera nodded enthusiastically. –And what did he say?-, Alexx asked then. Vera shrugged, her smile turning into a smirk.

-He just laughed and shook his head. All in all, I think he liked it. -, she replied.

-I bet he did. Now, back to business, I have a patient who may turn out to be not so dead… wanna give me a hand?-, Alexx asked, turning serious. Recognizing her change of tone, Vera sharpened her attention.

-Sure…-, she said, taking off her silver cross from her neck. Alexx's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

-What are you doing? I've never seen Horatio with a cross before…-, she mused aloud.

-Well, that's because he's a powerful vampire. He can call them if he wants, even if he's not created them. It requires a lot of strength and control and… and I'm not a vampire and this way's more practical. -, Vera explained, approaching the corpse Alexx was pointing to her.

The girl put the cross directly in front of the dead body, then waited. After a couple of seconds, the silver cross in her hand started shining, its intensity rapidly escalating to a blinding white light. Nodding in satisfaction, Vera refastened the silver chain behind her neck, hiding the still shining object under her shirt.

-Doesn't it burn?-, Alexx wondered, nodding to the girl's chest though only half-opened eyes.

-Yes, it does. -, she answered seriously, showing the ME her right hand, where blisters were already forming. –A little pain helps reminding me my place in the world. I'm not human. -, she stated, then, in a lighter tone: -Don't worry, doc, I'll be as good as new in less than half an hour. Now I'll call Horatio to let him know that we have a vamp down here… I'll keep you company, in case our friend decides to wake up…-

-Hey, Vera, we have to go out on a mission. -, Calleigh's voice resonated into the autopsy room, her face poking out from outside. Vera looked at her curiously.

-But I have to survey the Probie Vampire… and I'm kinda enjoying helping doc Woods with her autopsies. -, the girl protested meekly, shooting a nervous glance at Alexx. Calleigh, too, shot her a look, curious this time.

-She's little, but strong. She can be very useful. -, she explained, grabbing a pair of bloody shears from the girl. The blonde looked at her in a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

-I don't even wanna know what you two were doing with those… anyway, Horatio's orders, he's gonna take over here himself while Vera's out with me. -, she explained patiently, stepping more fully into the room.

-He's trying to avoid Stetler, isn't he?-, Alexx guessed, a playful smirk plastered on her pretty face.

-Yeah, how did you guess?-, Calleigh laughed. Alexx shrugged elegantly.

-He wouldn't pass the chance to work side by side with you for any other reason. -, she said matter-of- fact, making Vera snigger and Calleigh look at her with wide eyes.

-I don't know what you're talking about. -, she replied, while Vera approached her. She grabbed the blonde by the arm, dragging her outside the room.

-Let's go, Calleigh. What do we have to do?-, the girl asked, distracting the older woman from the ME's comment.

-Uh, we have to retrieve the vamp's will, it's in his safe. -, she replied absent-mindedly. Vera nodded.

-Uh-uh, see if he mentioned something about becoming Mr. Pointy Teeth. Who's gonna terminate him should he had left it written that he didn't want to become a vamp?-, she wondered aloud.

-Not sure. Usually, it falls upon Horatio. -, the blonde answered, brows furrowed.

-Man, being the boss sucks. I hope he'll let me do it this time…-

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: CLAIMING HER

-Horatio? Yes, he left said that he didn't want to be turned into a vampire, we have his will. Vera was wondering if she could… help you…-, Calleigh tentatively said on the phone, while her companion nodded encouragingly at her.

-Okay, see you in a few. -, she ended the call, shifting her attention to Vera. –He said he's gonna wait for us to come back, before… you know. -, she told her, the relief evident in the girl's face.

-Good. Maybe it will turn out that he's less thick-headed than Mac Taylor. -, she commented, eliciting a full laugh from Calleigh. The blonde woman locked the door behind her back while Vera reapplied the yellow tape of the crime scene, then they both stepped towards Calleigh's Hummer.

Calleigh turned her head to Vera, who was a couple of steps back; she was going to ask her something, but the girl's eyes and attention was focused elsewhere. Suddenly, she was all over her, the force of the impact sending them both crashing on the asphalt.

-What the…?-, Calleigh started protesting, but she didn't have time. Vera, who was currently on top of her, rolled away from her, knocking the wind out of her lungs in the process. In the blink of an eye the girl was standing on her feet, while Calleigh still struggled to regain her breath, sprawled on the ground.

From the corner of her eye, the blonde woman caught a shadow rapidly approaching her; from the other side of her peripheral vision, she noticed Vera doing the same. _What the…?_, she wondered in panic.

Two indistinguishable forms clashed over her, then landed on both sides of her body. A body which was trembling with fear…

-Who are you?-, Vera shouted to her opponent, a short bulky man who, on a closer look, she realized was completely hairless. The man chuckled, his facial features distorted, beastly.

-That's not important. I don't want you, I want the blonde. -, he declared. Vera hissed at the menace, her ears flattening over her head; she assumed a defensive stance, arms in front of her body ready to block blows. The man grinned at her attempt at intimidating him.

-Easy, kitty. I don't want to hurt you. -, he taunted her. –I even happen to like you…-, he added, flashing a toothy grin at Vera. She took that as her cue to attack him; quickly jumping over Calleigh's still prone form, she launched herself against the werewolf, trying to buy the blonde time.

Time which she used to make a phone call.

Sirens tearing through the stillness and quietness of the humid day, Horatio tried his best to remain calm, even if he was driving so fast that Jesse struggled to make out the shapes of the cars flashing to their side.

_Please, God, let them be okay…_, he silently and fervently prayed, refusing, in that precise moment, to believe that God would not hear the prayers of a vampire.

Slamming on the brakes, he flew out from his silver Hummer, Jesse in tow, even if a bit green from the ride, gun already in his right hand nonetheless.

The sight that met their eyes was terrifying. Calleigh was lying near her own Hummer, her gun a few inches from her right hand, her form still. Vera was crawling on the asphalt, horrible gurgling sounds coming from her throat; she was trying with her rapidly diminishing remaining forces to reach the blonde.

The unmistakable smell of fresh blood was stronger to his left, and Horatio turned to that side. A untidy mess of ripped out flesh stood under the penetrating Miami sun, the scarlet blood glistening under its rays; the redhead could barely make out the shape of a human leg and some ribs, but nothing else, for the flesh was twisted and ripped and… eaten.

-Vera!-, Horatio shouted, rushing to girl's side and kneeling beside her, gently pushing her to the ground to prevent any move. She tried to choke out his name, but she lacked a great part of her throat, ripped out by the once living bloody mess some meters away from her; her own blood was seething around her vocal chords, rendering speech impossible.

-Shh, don't speak. -, he admonished her, raising his face to search Jesse's eyes. –Help her. Bring her to the car. -, he instructed the younger man, crawling towards Calleigh.

-Calleigh! Calleigh, sweetheart, can you hear me?-, he whispered to her still form, brushing her long blonde hair away from her face. He retrieved a bloody hand.

Through gritted teeth, he uttered an obscenity, an occurrence so rare on his lips; as gently as he could, he turned Calleigh's face to better inspect her neck. There, on the joint between her neck and shoulder, there were teeth marks.

-No… no!-, he whispered, rage rapidly growing inside him. He couldn't afford to lose Calleigh to an unknown pack of werewolves, werewolves who clearly wanted to hurt her; he didn't want her to transform into one of them , she didn't deserve it! He had, _had_ to do something!

-Horatio? Is she alive? Is she going to…?-, Jesse asked, slightly out of breath, while approaching the redheaded vampire. His jaw firmly set, Horatio raised darkened eyes to the younger man's face.

-No. I won't permit it. -, he declared, gathering Calleigh into his arms, nearing her chest to his. Supporting her limp form with only one arm, he gently raised her abandoned hand to his mouth.

-Horatio…?-, Jesse called tentatively. Surely he wouldn't…? The look on his boss's face told him that yes, he was going to do it.

-I have to, Jesse. I… we can't lose her…-, he lamented brokenly, a single, perfect tear escaping from the corner of his left eye. His pupils having swallowed the irises completely, he turned to Calleigh in a elegant, fluid motion, lowering his head to encounter the wrist which he was raising to his mouth. Tearing though her pale, smooth skin nearly tore him apart, he was prisoner of two powerful and opposite desires: drinking from her, taste her sweet blood and get lost in her, making her _his_, and what he knew was best, was expected from him, what _she_ would have wanted.

The only possible way to contrast the venom of the werewolf's bite was for his, the vampire's, to prevail. He had to give her his first mark, to claim her as his human servant…

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: THANK YOU

A deep breath, as if it was her first one, the breath of an atavistic athlete emerging from the water.

Pain. Pain everywhere. She moved incoherently, trying to ease the pain away, but to no veil; it only intensified. Her eyes snapped open, wildly taking in her surroundings. She wrestled against the machines and tubes attached to her body, afraid of the unknown mechanical devices.

She managed to tear away the needle of the I.V., secured to the crook of her left elbow with medical tape, before Jesse succeeded in reaching her. He gathered her in a strong hold, stilling her frantic movements.

-Vera, you're okay. You're in hospital. -, he whispered in her ear, gently rocking her body back and forth. Once she had calmed down a bit, Jesse let her go, still sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, his hands clasped with hers.

-What…-, Vera tried speaking. She cleared her throat, her voice was raspy as if she hadn't used it for a long time. –What happened to Mistress Calleigh?-, she asked, eyes wide with fear. So blue, so innocent, so shiny…

-Horatio's taking care of her. She's… better. –, the man replied, for lack of a better term. Even Vera's recovery had been almost miraculous: in less than a day her throat had fully reconstructed itself, and even if she had needed supplies of blood, nourishment and broad-spectrum antibiotics, her body had effectively healed itself. Calleigh's body was doing the same, but at a slower pace.

-Can I see her, them both? I… I need to make sure…-, she pleaded, gripping Jesse's forearm.

-I don't think it's a good idea, Vera. Cal's still sleeping and you're still…-, he refrained himself from saying she was still weak, because her grip on his forearm was becoming increasingly painful.

-Please!-, she whimpered, tugging at his hand. The CSI Detective sighed in defeat. How could he deny the girl, in that frame of mind, anything?

-Okay, fine. Come with me. –

She came round slowly, conscious of a warm presence near her. A slender arm was sneaked around her waist, holding her tight against a petite, firm chest. She nearly panicked at the realization that she was in bed with a woman…

Clothes! There were clothes between them, they were both completely dressed, thank God!

Tentatively, Calleigh rolled over under the light covers, coming to face the other occupant of the bed.

_Vera!_

Relief washed over her upon admiring the tight ball in which the girl had curled up her body against Calleigh's own back, trying to keep her safe. Her expression was not serene, almost concentrated, a frown adorning the smooth skin of her forehead.

For the first time in her life, Calleigh felt safe in the arms of another woman.

Smiling lightly, she sat up in the hospital bed slowly, trying not to wake her companion. She looked around, trying to gather her bearings in the half-light of the room. It was on the side in which she had woken up that she found him, his form still and tight as that of a statue gracefully sitting on a uncomfortable plastic chair.

_Horatio!_

His legs crossed elegantly, his chin gently laying on his chest, he was sound asleep.

_Touch him!_, a voice inside her head ordered her with urgency. Her bottom resting on her calves, she stretched her back to reach him; she grasped his hand, squeezing it lightly.

His eyes snapped open immediately, as if her touch had the power to awake him. His frown of worry rapidly morphed in a tender expression of relief upon seeing Calleigh tentatively smile at him. He smiled back, standing from the chair to approach her.

-How are you feeling?-, the deep rumble of his voice soothed her, making her relax back on the mattress without the need for its possessor to ask aloud.

-I'm… I'm good. -, she replied uncertainly, because for the first time, that statement mirrored her real feelings. Her puzzlement only grew upon noticing the wistful expression on the redhead's face.

-What's wrong?-, she asked, catching her hand midair on its way to Horatio's cheek. Instead of stroking the smooth skin of his face, she caught hold of his right hand and gave a little tug, signaling she wanted him to sit beside her on the bed.

-Are you sure?-, he wondered, a bit anxiously in the blonde's opinion. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, trying to hide her own nervousness. –Sure. –, she said, patting the spot between them. Gingerly he sat, carefully avoiding brushing against Calleigh's body.

-Is it… too early to ask you what happened?-, the vampire wondered softly. Calleigh's eyes darkened immediately, her whole body tensing at the mention of the recent events. Beside her, Vera growled lightly, tightening her grip on the blonde's mid-section, distracting her for a moment.

-It's been horrible, Horatio…-, the woman whispered, gazing tenderly at the sleeping girl on her right. Then, a sudden thought flickered across her still foggy mind. –Wait, how much time has passed?-

-Roughly a day. -, Horatio replied, watching as the blonde's hands flew to her neck, caressing the smooth skin there. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

-I've been bitten by the werewolf here…-, she whispered, shocked at the perfection of her flesh. Horatio smiled sadly at her, taking both her hands in his larger one.

-Calleigh, I…-, he trailed off, not knowing how to break the news to her. Confused, and a bit scared too, she searched his blue eyes; they were large and desperate and tormented, and that scared her more than anything else.

-Whatever it is, tell me, please. -, she begged, the anticipation nearly killing her. The redhead sighed to still his nerves, then whispered simply: -I gave you my first mark. –

At first, Calleigh didn't understand. What was so wrong, so scary about it? What was tormenting Horatio that much? Then, something she had read on the book Vera had given her came to her.

-Are you saying…?-, she wondered, recognition drawing onto her. Seeing her eyes widen in understanding, Horatio had no doubt she had guessed right; he nodded gravelly.

-I'm afraid so, my dear. It was the only possible way to avoid your transformation. Thankfully, my venom was strong enough to overpower the werewolf's. -, he replied, watching the play of emotions on her bright green eyes. Miraculously, they held no accusation, nor panic, just anxious confusion; that was definitely unexpected. Welcome, but unexpected.

-What… what does this mean for me? For… us?-, she wondered aloud, raising wide eyes to stormy ones.

-It has already made you stronger than the average… woman. -, Horatio replied, stumbling on the words while trying to avoid the term _human_, opting for a neuter term like woman. –Your body healed faster than it normally would, that's why the skin on your neck is… intact, no scars left. -, again, he avoided the word really on his mind, that _perfect_ which would have scared Calleigh away.

Noticing his hesitation, his distress, Calleigh felt the sudden need to lighten the mood with a little joke: -So I'm Wonder Woman now?-

Horatio laughed, the tension leaving his body as he threw his head back to give vent to his repressed emotions. Soon Calleigh joined him, and as they regained their breath, she stretched to envelope the redhead in a heartfelt hug, linking her arms behind his neck. Surprised, it was on an automatic gesture that the man brought her closer to his chest.

-Thank you…-, the woman mumbled on his neck, her voice muffled by the collar of his shirt.

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: WHAT NOW?

-What happens now?-, Calleigh wondered softly, releasing Horatio from the tight embrace. She knew him too well to expect him to do nothing about what had just happened; knowing she knew him better than he himself did, he smiled playfully at her, helping her find a comfortable position on the bed again, then turned serious.

-I want Vera to stay with you. -, he said simply. Calleigh blinked, expecting him to continue; when he didn't, her brows furrowed in confusion. She had thought he'd suggest rounds in her streets, or her staying at the lab, even he himself staying with her… she was not prepared to hear Vera's name, though.

-What?-, she managed to utter. Sighing, Horatio reached for the blonde's forearm; before he could complete the motion, though, Calleigh caught hold of his hand and laced her fingers through his longer ones. They both sighed in pleasure as their joined hands fell onto the mattress, relishing in the tingling sensation that such intimate contact was causing them.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he gathered his thoughts before opening his mouth again: -Vera can protect you, Calleigh. Plus, she's a woman. It will be less awkward sharing your space with her. -, he reasoned with the blonde, who chuckled.

-You have it all figured out, haven't you? You've planned it all… do I ever have a say in it?-, she tried joking to hide her irritation at being treated like an invalid. Seeing right through her, Horatio stroked her forearm lightly, trying to appease her.

-When your safety is concerned, my dear, my mind works at its fastest. Besides, you couldn't really plan anything while passed out, now could you?-, he gently told her, keeping his tone light, just a hint of his faintest smile on his lips.

-Aww, flattery will get you everywhere, but you know that, right?-, Calleigh smiled sweetly at the man beside her. Just when he thought he'd gotten away with his idea, the blonde suddenly slapped him on the arm. –But you have to be always right, don't you? And that is irritating, Mister…-, she joked.

-Mmm… all this confusion is irritating…-, Vera murmured, her eyes still tightly shut. She rolled over, and only then her eyelids fluttered open. –Hi. Everything okay?-, she asked with a small smile, stretching much like her feline form, sighing in pleasure as all her joints popped loudly.

-It's your lucky day, you're stuck with me for the time being. -, Calleigh joked, expecting a confused reaction from the girl; she just nodded at Horatio and snuggled closer to the blonde's warmth.

-I won't fail you this time, both of you. -, she declared, hiding her face under the rumpled sheets. Calleigh and Horatio shared a worried look, then the woman tentatively reached for the girl's shoulder.

-You haven't failed us. -, she said, the _us_ hot and sweet on her tongue. –I'm still alive, thanks to you. -, she added. Vera shook her head no, mumbling against the white covers: -But I let him bite you, I wasn't strong enough to prevent it. And then Master Horatio had to… he had to…-, she trailed off, unsure if it was okay to say the words.

-Hey, I was starting to get jealous anyway: why does everyone get to get bitten by him when I'm not?-, Calleigh joked, effectively breaking through Vera' gloomy mood.

As the two women shared a small laugh, a knock on the door startled the three occupants of the room, making Horatio jump to his feet.

-Horatio, we have a bit of a problem…-, Jesse's unsure voice resonated from the corridor. Sighing, the redhead approached the door, poking his head outside. Despite the two men's hushed tone, Vera could easily make out their words, which she repeated for Calleigh's benefit.

-There's a problem with a Eric Delko, apparently he's asking for you… rather insistently. -, she reported. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise, then… fear?

-Is he here?-, she wondered. Vera listened intently for a couple more seconds before nodding her head yes.

-Do you want me to… scare him away? I could easily do that. -, she offered, a mischievous glint in her aquamarine eyes. At that suggestion, Calleigh's eyebrows shot up.

-You could?-, she asked, almost timidly. At Vera's vigorous nod, her expression turned almost hopeful. –Please…-, she whispered, unable to complete her sentence, as if muttering her desire aloud would make her a worse person.

Vera nodded seriously, and in a single fluid motion was standing; she marched towards Horatio's slightly bent form, sneaking and arm around his midsection to let him know of her presence. He straightened his posture immediately, turning towards her.

-Let me handle Mr. Delko. -, she told him. As he started shaking his head in protest, she went on: -Your Mistress's orders, Horatio. You wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you?-, she purred, exploiting the man's shock to glide past him, brushing her chest against his in the process.

An electric shock cursed through Calleigh's body as she watched Vera's move. Why did it feel as if it was the girl's breasts brushing against the blonde's own chest? And why did it… arouse her so much? She chanced a glance at Horatio; his face, of course, gave nothing away, but she could tell, she could easily tell, just by looking at him, that he had enjoyed, as any man would, the little brush with Vera.

_Is he even having an erection?_, she wondered bitterly, sending daggers at the redhead. As if on cue, as if sensing her hostile eyes on him, he turned towards her, his eyes surprised upon finding that she was indeed looking at him. Before Calleigh had a chance to reply to the man's inquisitive gaze, voices resonated from the corridor.

-Jesse! Thank God, how is she? Is she awake? Wolfe wouldn't tell me anything. -, Eric's voice rang in the almost empty corridor. After all, it was early in the morning, too damn early in the blonde's opinion to be shouting around; she felt an headache coming just by hearing his voice.

-That's because he doesn't know anything, Eric. -, Jesse replied coolly. He hadn't liked his treatment of Calleigh, Calleigh who was like a sister to him, he had paid no respect to her whatsoever, now the Cuban wasn't going to receive any from his former colleague.

-This the bastard she dumped?-, Vera wondered aloud, while Horatio closed the door, remaining in the room with the blonde. The two exchanged a quick glance, a _thanks_ in her emerald orbs, a _you're more than welcome _in the blue depths of his.

-Who the hell are you?-, Eric's angry voice made Calleigh shudder; he had never given her signs that he was a violent person, but he was prone to raising his voice, and the blonde didn't particularly like that trait in men, too bad memories attached to raised voices anyway.

-Calleigh's friend. She doesn't want you here. -, Vera deadpanned, her low tone somewhat menacing.

-I don't even know you…-, the young Cuban started protesting, making Calleigh's blood boil in her veins. Just because he didn't know her it meant she couldn't be her friend? Did he have some sort of exclusive on her persona?

She was startled out of her reverie by a gentle hand on her forearm; her eyes quickly darted to Horatio's face, finding his calm ocean blue eyes on her. That seemed to suffice, for suddenly, the fire in her died out.

-Yes, well, you're missing a lot of fun. -, Vera was saying, a bit sassy, then, turning dead serious: -Go away. If and when she'd ready to talk to you, she'll call. –

-Who are you to tell me what to do, uh?-, Eric replied angrily, his voice still increasing in volume, so much that Calleigh cringed as if in pain. In one smooth motion, Horatio stroked both sides of her face with his large hands, wanting to soothe her nerves.

-Well, right about now I'm a pissed were-leopard, and guess what? I'm pissed at you! So go away, before you become my next meal. -, Vera threatened. Her tone was so icy, so hard, so… film like, that Calleigh felt like bursting out laughing. She chuckled quietly, timidly looking at Horatio through thick fair lashes as he smiled proudly at her.

-You're what?-, Eric all but shrieked, shocked.

-Oh, for the love of God!-, Vera exclaimed. Horatio and Calleigh heard rustling sounds, Jesse's protests, then shrieks. Finally, silence. Then, jogging sounds; a relieved sigh. The door burst open, a smiling Vera happily trotting in front of a slightly confused Jesse.

-There, road's clear. And I didn't even have to break a bone. –

Right there and then, Calleigh burst out laughing.

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: BREAKDOWN

-So, here we are. Make yourselves at home. -, Calleigh said after having unlocked the door to her apartment to let her guests in. Jesse and Vera carefully stepped inside, the girl holding her own travel bag and the man a simple briefcase.

Vera had yet to undo her travel bag. At Jesse's questioning gaze, she had shrugged her shoulder, replying that she was used to undoing it only after the first week spent in a new place had proved to be quiet enough for her taste. Chuckling, Calleigh had replied that in the end it had been a lucky decision, for now all they, well, Jesse had to do was to drop by her place to retrieve her still packed things and bring them back to the hospital, where she herself and Vera could finally put on real clothes, not those dreadful hospital gowns. That's how, a couple of hours later, the three of them had found themselves at the blonde Detective's places.

Vera's stomach chose that moment to start grumbling loudly, making the girl blush and her two companions chuckle.

-Someone's hungry. -, Calleigh pointed out merrily, then frowned. –I'm afraid I don't have much in the fridge at the moment. We'll have to order in. -, she added. Luckily, her guests seemed to not mind at all.

-Pizza?-, Jesse suggested, his expression hopeful like that of a puppy dog. Calleigh laughed out loud and handed him the telephone.

-And beer?-, Vera added. Jesse shot her a uncertain look, to which she replied by shrugging her shoulders. –I know, not smart while on body guard duty, but hey, a bottle of beer and three of us, it won't be drastic. -, she reasoned. The dark haired man smirked, tilting his head in agreement, then dialed the number of the pizzeria.

-Oh, c'mon! Beer and pizza with grilled vegetables? It isn't any fun!-, Jesse laughed at Vera' pissed face while biting on an enormous piece of his pepperoni pizza. The girl stuck her tongue out at him, replying with a: -But it's healthy, and tasty. – before making a show of chewing obscenely on a mouthful of her own pizza.

Calleigh hid her smirk behind the rim of her glass. She drowned the beer in two large gulps, then put the glass down on the table, smiling all the time. An evening among friends was so much fun…

-_Sex and the City _is boring. -, Vera declared halfway through the first episode of the series, which Calleigh was avidly watching from her sitting position on the couch.

-Hey, my house, my films!-, she protested, not taking her eyes away from the screen. Both Vera and Jesse rolled theirs, until the girl proposed a match of arm wrestling.

-Think you can beat me?-, Jesse challenged her, jumping to his feet.

-I know I can…-, Vera bit back, following him to the table.

It figures they'd fall asleep on each other, on Calleigh's couch, after the blonde had repeatedly offered them, or at least one of them, her spare bedroom. It just figures.

She smiled at the cute picture they presented; Vera's small body was held securely against Jesse's broad chest, preventing a humorous fall on the floor, her head pillowed on the crook of his shoulder. On her part, the girl was holding tightly on the man's waist, a slender arm sneaked around it and holding on his belt.

_If he drools over her hair during the night, he'll be a very sorry man in the morning!_, Calleigh thought to herself, smiling on her way to her bedroom.

The blonde had not realized how tired she still was after her ordeal with that crazy werewolf until her head hit the pillow of her bed. She was out cold within minutes, and did not wake during the night, sleeping like a rock 'til morning, though Vera preparing breakfast for Jesse and herself, him preparing himself to go to work, him finally leaving. She didn't even turn once.

Even if she had had to relive the event of the day before so that Jesse could take her statement, thus giving his fellow CSIs something to work on, she didn't have nightmares, nor exactly she dreamt of anything peculiar. She just experienced this strange, filling warmth within her, a pleasant feeling which seemed to satiate both her body and mind, affording her the much needed rest. She couldn't quite put her fingers on it, but that feeling of security was the one that she usually associated with Horatio…

It was a soft breeze on her skin that woke her. Startled, she looked around; all the windows were closed, curtains and sheets perfectly still. Calleigh' brows furrowed in confusion. She swung her legs over the mattress, placing her bare feet on the cool floor. Nothing compared to what she'd just experienced.

She stood up cautiously, even if she didn't exactly know why. Then, she felt it. A strong pull towards the kitchen, which she tried to resist, but is seemed to only grow stronger as time went by. Finally, she gave into temptation; after all, it wasn't and unpleasant feeling, and her sixth sense wasn't warning her about trouble, so why not?

Carefully, she tiptoed to the door of her bedroom, which she had left slightly ajar. Peeking outside, she saw nothing out of the ordinary, so she deemed it safe to exit and step in the corridor.

The pull was growing stronger, it was almost unbearable. She _had_ to reach the kitchen. Something special was happening there, something powerful, compelling…

Her heartbeat quickened, breath coming on short rattles. Electricity shot through her nerves, and Calleigh felt herself becoming slightly lightheaded. Ecstasy flooded in her veins, reaching her most private sanctuary. What had begun as innocent exhilaration was rapidly escalating to something exquisitely sexual…

There they stood, facing each other, in her kitchen. Horatio and Vera, his head bent over her forearm, hers gently tilted on one side. He was drinking avidly, wringing low moans of pleasure and pain from the girl's throat. As he felt her body slipping away from him, the redhead strengthened his grip on both Vera' waist and shoulder.

Calleigh didn't realize she had moved, but her feet led her exactly in front of Horatio. The redhead tilted his head sharply towards her, drops of blood on his chin. His pupils had completely swallowed his blue irises, and his orbs were a black pit in which Calleigh discovered was easy to lose oneself.

Vera's blood on his chin and lips was too much, just too much. She took another step towards the man, eyes transfixed by the red substance on his inviting lips. Another step, and then she could, she would…

-Calleigh?-

The blonde blinked. She was securely enveloped in Horatio's strong arms, his warm hands drawing lazy circles on her back. Calleigh raised her head to meet the redhead's concerned gaze, and a shiver ran along her spine. Horatio strengthened his grip on her petite form, and the blonde found herself flush against his chest, not able to move a single muscle. He kept caressing her smooth hair, whispering soft and loving nonsense in her ear.

But how was she supposed to calm down while in his arms? How could he expect her heart to slow down its pace, and not skip a beat from time to time?

-Calleigh, my love, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have fed on Vera here, in your house. I had to know it would affect you too much…-, he kept murmuring in her ear, stroking her head, her cheeks and, ultimately, her neck.

It was too much to bear. She wept in his arms, reaching for his neck and holding onto it for dear life, face buried in the crook of his shoulder. She desperately wanted to believe his words of love, but how could she? He loved Yelina and was attracted to Vera. There was no place left for her, she would never be anything more than a coworker, a pretty face at best.

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: DISTRESS

Horatio fled from her house as soon as she had calmed down, another proof that she meant nothing to him. Calleigh sighed as she prepared for work; she had firmly refused to take a day off, she desperately needed something to take her mind off of all the crap that had happened to her in the last couple of days. After all, she was fine, wasn't she?

Her boss had looked at her with one of his perfect eyebrows raised in skepticism, but had granted her wish nevertheless. Infuriating man: always ready to satisfy her every wish, apart from her ultimate one. He'd give her anything, even his life, save his heart, the only thing Calleigh had realized she really wanted, more than life itself.

-Mistress, at least drink this. -, Vera told her softly, pressing a mug to her hand. The blonde checked its contents, then raised a puzzled brow at the girl.

-It's just orange juice. I… guessed you wouldn't want anything solid, but you have to keep up your strength. -, she explained. Rage flared in the blonde's chest, and she eyed Vera sternly.

-It's not as if he drank blood from _me_…-, Calleigh bit back angrily, drowning the juice in three large gulps. She was not prepared for Vera throwing her arms around her neck to hug her tightly.

-He loves you too much to drink from you…-, the girl told her gently, releasing her from the embrace. At Calleigh's incredulous look, she just smiled knowingly, taking the car keys from the blonde's grasp.

-C'mon, he'll be waiting for you already…-, she called over her shoulder.

He was. He stood perfectly erect in front of the CSI's headquarters, searching the horizon from behind his black shades. As a vampire, he sweated very little, even when wearing his dark suits under the Miami sun, like in that moment. Surprisingly, said sun bothered him very little; it had been decades since his skin even prickled during the day, he was almost born a daytime vampire.

He liked to think that he was preparing himself for spending his days with Calleigh.

Ah, there they were, his girls. They both exited Calleigh's Hummer with grace, and immediately turned towards him; they greeted him, then Vera whispered something to her blonde companion which made them both dissolve into a fit of giggles. Horatio found himself grinning back at them, but he quickly schooled his features as the girls approached him.

-Good morning, Horatio. -, they chorused, laughing again at their perfect unison.

-Hello, ladies. -, the redhead replied politely, bowing his head slightly as a more formal greeting. Vera ran for the remaining feet between them, stood on her tiptoes and kissed the man on the cheek. Seeing the two of them smile at each other, Calleigh thought _why the hell not?_, and did the same.

-Wow. What did I do to deserve such attention from two beautiful ladies? I'll keep in mind to do that again. -, the man joked, trying to hide the leaps of joy of his heart.

-You're just being you…-, his blonde colleague replied, beaming at him. Before he had a chance to reply, someone called Calleigh's name. Turning, the three of them spotted Eric, the one who had obviously shouted, standing next to Rick Stetler; none of them looked particularly pleased at the scene they had just witnessed.

-Hi, brownie. -, Vera grumbled, trying not very successfully to hide her discontentment at his presence.

-Hello, Eric. -, Calleigh and Horatio chorused, then nodded at Stetler. The two men exchanged a few words, then Stetler left and Eric approached the trio.

-Gosh, we could have run away…-, Vera complained in a whisper. Horatio admonished her with a stern look, but otherwise said nothing, and neither did Calleigh.

-It's good to see you're well, Calleigh. -, Eric said upon stopping in front of his ex girlfriend, his tone excessively sarcastic. Vera sent him daggers, but Calleigh somehow managed to reply calmly.

-It's good to be back. –

-Back to him?-, Eric taunted her, nodding to Horatio. –I see you have already replaced me…-, he added viciously, desperately wanting to hurt the girl, and knowing how much she valued the integrity of her beloved Lab, he figured that insinuating that she had slept with her boss would be a good way.

-Was there something to replace?-, Calleigh bit back, a blank tone and a blank look, which both enraged the young Cuban greatly. –At least _he _knows how to treat a woman right, he respects us both as women and as colleagues!-, she added, nodding to Vera, this time letting go of at least part of her fury at the man's childish behavior. While she was tucking a stray lock of her blonde hair behind her ear, Eric took advantage of that gesture to catch her wrist.

Startled, and suddenly devoured by blazing rage, Calleigh wrenched her arm free with a powerful tug, whose strength surprised the Cuban and left his shoulder aching with a muscle strain.

-You… you shouldn't be able to do that…-, he whispered dumbly, massaging his aching shoulder. It was burning with pain, he knew it was no brief matter. She had hurt him, in spite of the fact that she was several inches shorter and several pounds lighter.

Realization downing on him, he short Horatio a dirty look.

-You bit her, didn't you? You made her yours against her will… of course, otherwise she wouldn't have spared you a look…-, he accused the redhead, stepping towards him. Before anyone knew it, before Horatio could defend himself, Vera insinuated her petite body between the two men's, a malevolent look directed at the Cuban.

-Listen, looser, Calleigh dumped you because you're a jerk, a fact that you show the world every time you open your mouth, and Horatio bit her to spare her a monthly transformation in a furred beast, so if you treasure her as much as you proclaim you do, then you should be thanking him, not attacking him. –

Seeing that Eric was trying to have a say in the matter, the girl placed a hand on his chest, not quite a punch, not quite a shove, but hard enough to hurt.

-Dammit, listen! I don't care if you CSIs always say that you know how to hide a body, _I _know I can beat you to a bloody pulp, dismember your carcass and eat every square inch of your filthy stomach, not leaving a single drop of blood behind for your precious Stetler man to find. So play nice with my friends, okay? If I so much as catch you staring at them the wrong way…-, she did not complete her menace, preferring to let it hang in the air. She pushed his frozen body away from her, then grabbed Calleigh's hand and strode inside the CSI headquarters' building, leaving the two men to face each other.

-You heard the lady. I won't be able to refrain her from her crusade…-, Horatio told Eric in a serious tone. Affronted, and mortified (he was not prepared to voice, even to himself, the fact that the menace from the petite girl had utterly terrified him), he shouted: -Screw you!-, to his face, then stormed away.

-You filthy walking corpse…-, he muttered to himself, every cell of his body screaming with rage at his former boss.

Horatio watched dejectedly as yet again one of his most trusted and loved ones walked away from him, words of hatred and contempt on their mouth.

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: LIONESS

Vera exhaled slowly, finishing the figure. She smiled. She loved exercising in the open, it helped relax her nerves and generally improved her mood greatly. Plus, she felt connected with the people surrounding her, because they didn't know she was a were-animal and therefore couldn't judge her. She was free.

She reached for her mobile phone, abandoned on a nearby bench. It had been its buzzing that had made her interrupt her session.

It was a message from Calleigh, _Ready to go when you are…_ it read. Vera grinned, she loved it when people cooperated with her, especially while she was on a mission for her Master: that generally meant the he'd be more pleased with her…

She texted back, then ran to the nearby Lab. Some feet away from the entrance, she waved at the Southern Girl, whose silhouette had appeared behind the glass door of the building; she was on the point of meeting with her when something hit her hard on the back, making her fall painfully on the hard asphalt.

-Vera!-, Calleigh shouted. Other people gasped and shrieked, but the girl paid them no attention. She feared she had a pretty good idea of what had knocked her down…

-Ah! I can't believe you've taken Mirko down… you can barely stand!-, a female voice taunted her. Shaking her head to clear it from the sudden burst of anger, Vera stood and turned to face her opponent. The woman was imposing to say the least; she had to be six foot tall, and her shoulders were twice the size of Vera's. She was muscled, as muscled as a culturist: her biceps could easily compete with Arnold Schwarzenegger's or Silvester Stallone's, and the only thing that gave away the fact that she was indeed a woman was, apart from her strangely shrill voice, her long pink hair, styled in a braid. In fact, despite the fact that she was not wearing a bra under the tight white sleeveless shirt, nothing in her body had to fight with gravity, her chest was that sculpted.

She was impressive, and menacing. And a were-lioness, too. And obviously wanted to take Vera down, to put it mildly.

-I was minding my own business…-, Vera said, eyeing the huge lioness cautiously. She was already trying to determine whether she had noticeable weaknesses, and how to eventually exploit them.

-That's expected of chewed on gums stuck under one's shoes…-, the huge woman chuckled, crossing with some difficulty her large arms over her larger chest. –But you couldn't respect hierarchy, could you? You came here, in my city, and took over one of the most sought after statuses, _pomme de sang _of the future Master of the city's brother. -, she spat angrily, glaring at the petite girl.

-I chose her. -, Horatio's words bellowed from some feet away from the two women. Unbeknownst to them, in fact, Calleigh had called him, and he had rushed to her aid. He now stood in front of his blonde colleague, shielding her body from the lioness's malevolent gaze. She focused on him, then slowly, very slowly, kneeled in front of him, all the time maintaining eye contact, a clear sign of distrust. Vera hissed at the insult, the stranger hissed back.

-She didn't have to sustain any kind of test, and stepped into our territory uninvited…-

Jesse chose that exact moment to exit the Lab; he quickly joined Calleigh, a step behind Horatio, and looked shocked from the huge woman, to Vera, to his boss's back. He had never seen a woman of that size, and frankly, he was intimidated. He didn't dare mock her for the manly proportions of her body and the striking contrast with her pink air, her look was too menacing, too piercing for his taste. She was dangerous, definitely bad news of the supernatural kind, way out of his league. His eyes darted back to Vera…

-… I question her status as your _pomme de sang_. I want a loyal fight with her. -, the woman proclaimed, her gray eyes hard on Horatio's.

Surely he would not consent to that madness, she would crush Vera single-handedly, Jesse thought frantically. Surprisingly, it was her who spoke for Horatio.

-I'll give you that. -, she sentenced seriously. The two women exchanged a nod, then turned to Horatio, who could only grant them his approval. Truth be told, he would not have had much chances to refuse: Vera's position was really as uneasy as the were-lioness had pointed out, it was just a matter of time before his enemies would start queuing to try and kill her. He should have known better, that was too good to be true; he had endangered her after everything she had already done and was willing to do for him, he had failed her.

-Here. Now!-, Vera's opponent demanded. Panic seized Horatio's mind, they could not engage in a fight there, with so many passers-by ! Luckily for him, Vera already had a solution.

-Now, but not here. Follow me. –

Breathing a sigh of relief as she led them towards her favorite spot, a quiet park nearby, Horatio calmed down; returning lucid again, he asked Jesse to have the people in the park moved away. Ryan joined them, then, after a short run; Jesse had him help him and soon they had the park cleared out.

Vera and the still unnamed woman started circling each other, right in the middle of the park. Both women's eyes were of still, completely focused on each other. Suddenly, Vera's opponent charged her. The girl's movements were fluid, hypnotic, like those of a sensual dance; she dodged every blow seemingly without really moving, just by stretching her body away from harm's way at the very last second.

After several exchanges, the woman stopped her assault.

-You're fast, little one. Is that all you can do? Dodge?-, she taunted Vera. The girl didn't respond and stayed on her guard.

The woman raised a brow mockingly. –If you want it your way…-, she grinned and lunged forward. They exchanged blow after blow, this time Vera taking more effective part to the fight.

Calleigh watched in apprehension as the two women fought hard in front of her eyes. She had never seen anything quite like that, they both were unbelievably fast and strong and exchanged punches and kicks with the grace of well practiced martial arts experts. It was like going to the movies to see Jackie Chan's films, only this time everything was for real.

The lioness charged Vera with one last, powerful blow, aimed to the girl's stomach. With horror, Horatio realized in advance that she was not going to dodge. _What does she have in mind?_

In front of everyone's stunned eyes, Vera arched her spine backwards to avoid the blow, so low that it was humanly impossible to stretch as much as it was necessary to avoid it. Well, Vera did it. She stretched with the grace of a feline, her hands grasping the green grass and her attacker's punch barely grazing her stomach.

Horatio admired her daring. She had arched her back as much as she could to exploit it as a spring. All the energy she had stored with the bald move was in fact released a splitting second later, when Vera's feet detached from the ground and hit the were-lioness square in the face.

The double kick was monstrously powerful. Its force send the massive woman flying in the air for a couple of feet before she came crushing down on the hard ground. Vera completed a double pirouette before landing securely on her feet, her posture still guarded. She exhaled loudly, but otherwise did not give away signs of tiredness.

A low chuckle came from the ground, and the huge woman stood, shaking the dirt away from her clothes. Her nose was bleeding heavily, it was probably broken, and her upper lip was split in two. She licked it, sucking the blood, than spat near her foot.

-I think we're ready to take the game to the next level, don't you?-, she growled menacingly. A cold shiver ran through Vera's spine. _Oh God, they're going to know…_, she thought in panic, and she cast a glance behind her shoulders to where Horatio stood. She had lied to him, and he was going to discover that in the most awful way.

Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly, squaring her shoulders for the upcoming transformation.

So it began.

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: MOVE

Jesse watched in fascination as the were-lioness's transformation started to take place before his own eyes. From what he could gauge, it was going to be slow paced: the huge mass of muscles seemed to be a hindrance when it came to changing, they bubbled and popped under the stiff skin, making the woman's clothes stretch to their limits. When they became too uncomfortable, she tore them apart with a cry that was more a roar than an actual shout.

Vera's change was more spectacular, though. She jumped with her human legs and landed on feline paws, all in a fraction of second. If he had blinked at the wrong time, Jesse realized, he would have totally missed it.

Horatio was no expert when it came to feline, but he knew that that wasn't the form of a leopard. Too slender, too zippy, the dots on its coat too small, it was definitely a cheetah.

With two fast bounces, the cheetah attacked the still half formed lioness. The two felines quarreled a bit, the lioness clearly in a spot; she wasn't fast enough, and her still going on transformation only made her slower. The cheetah managed to bit her on the throat and to scratch her sides several times before the lioness managed to shrug the smaller feline away from her back. They chased each other in turns, the cheetah matchlessly faster; the were-lioness tried keeping her pace, but to no veil. In the end, it was the were-cheetah that ran after her.

Horatio knew Vera was walking on a thin thread. A single wrong turn could cost the girl her life. Just like they regular counterparts, were-cheetahs were weaker than any other feline; they had other qualities, such as speed, but could not stand a chance against other were-animals, where strength was concerned.

Was that girl crazy, jumping against that woman so carelessly?, Horatio thought angrily, his fingers clenching spasmodically. He was so caught up in the fight that Calleigh's hand sneaking in his made him start. He looked down at her, who in the meantime had advanced to stand by his side. She didn't utter a single word, but there was no need, her sparkling green eyes spoke volumes.

_Calm down, Horatio!_

Tight-lipped, he nodded faintly before turning away from her.

She was not going to last much more than that, Ryan realized. The cheetah was getting tired, its fast paws draining all her energies; though wounded, then, the lioness was fast recuperating.

The fate of the tiny cheetah was sealed once the lioness managed to take hold of its scruff; with surprising strength, she hurled the smaller feline against a nearby tree with the only help of its front paws. The crash which resulted was deafening; the tree collapsed onto itself where the cheetah's back had collided with it, sending splinters all around it.

Suddenly, he heard gasps all around him. Looking around, Ryan realized many people had gathered around the precarious perimeter he and Jesse had traced, and were avidly watching the fight that was going on.

The lioness's tail twitched in amusement. She turned her head towards Horatio and opened her mouth, her throat emitting a gurgling sound, as if she were trying to laugh with a organ unsuitable for that task. Her yellow eyes zeroed on the vampire, willing, almost daring him to voice her victory. Frustrated at his silence, her eyes skimmed the crowd, until they settled on a small, rosy child. He looked really appetizing. She started running towards him, all that chasing around had made her hungry.

The crowd opened around the child, but he did not move, terrified of the huge feline coming towards him at fast peace. His tiny feet were glued to the ground, and he wished with all his strength for his mother to save him, to take his hand and lead him away from the huge, bad cat. His mother was nowhere to be seen, though, and he felt something warm starting trickling down his legs. The child blinked back the tears.

The cat was running towards him no more. It was on the ground, though, and the man with the funny hair was holding it by the neck with no apparent effort. He breathed a sigh of relief, the man whose head was on fire was a superhero.

Calleigh felt the air shifting violently to her side; she turned to where Horatio stood, but he was not there. He was running towards the lioness, his intent clearly that of catching her before she could do the boy any harm.

He was so fast that the blonde had trouble following his steps, he seemed to float over the ground, his feet really frozen. That was not the case, every once in a while she could make out single steps, but that were exceptions.

Calleigh was so intent on trying to follow Horatio's step, that she missed the moment he reached the lioness. His right arm darted forward unexpectedly and with an impossible catch, he pinned the beast to the ground, making its body sink through the grass. He dug a hole with her body.

The blonde trembled at the display of strength. His jaw set in a grimace due to the effort, muscles stretched to their limits underneath his clothes, he looked the beast in the eye.

-You play by _my_ rules, understood?-, he hissed his menace, squeezing the lioness's throat. Calleigh was under the impression that he could press it until it smashed under his fingers, if he wanted to. She shivered again. Never before had she been afraid of him.

Jesse barely noticed the exchange between his boss and the were-lioness, his attention was focused on the spot where Vera had badly landed.

_C'mon, _he prayed, _stand up! Please, rise!_

Something trembled under the broken wood. _Yes!_ It was the cheetah's body. She rose from the ground, shaking the dust off from her coat, then moved her small head around her to gather her bearings. She stretched her back to test its resistance and, pleased with what she felt, she jumped towards the lioness, growling menacingly at the bigger feline.

Horatio let go of the lioness's throat, signaling that the fight could go on, then stepped away to stand once again beside Calleigh. Unconsciously, the woman sought his hand; he contented her by grasping it lightly and squeezing it to reassure her.

It went on and on. That damn lioness couldn't seem to be able to overpower the sneaky cheetah, she always managed to slip away at the last time. Really, now, it looked like the cheetah was really trying to piss the lioness of more than anything.

And maybe that had been the lioness's downfall, after all. She used too much strength in every blow she attempted, secure that the next one would center its target, and in the end that advantage the cheetah.

Weren't cheetahs supposed to tire more easily than any other feline, anyway?, Stetler mused as he watched the exchange between the two female were-animals with a deep scowl on his face. Ray Caine would not be pleased if that useless carcass didn't manage to kill the other Caine's _pomme de sang_, but then again, Yelina would; that would give him the perfect chance to put her plan into practice.

Rick Stetler secretly enjoyed plotting, but that far surpassed his likings. He had found himself in a dangerous situation, but the reward would be sweet…

-How is it going?-, Delko whispered, coming to stand beside him. He put his hands over his belt, making Stetler sneer with distaste: that move reminded him of that dreaded carrot top too much, he felt sick.

-I think we'll need to turn to plan B. -, he whispered back, suppressing the urge to take several steps away from the Cuban; he had never liked him much. –Go inside, I'll call you when you are needed. -, he instructed, hoping to get rid of Delko.

The young Cuban flashed him a feral grin. –I can't wait…-

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: BASTARD

They both were too drained to keep the transformation up, they had revolved to old street fight moves.

With a final grunt, Vera managed to knock down her opponent. With a single, well placed blow, she broke through the were-lioness stomach, reducing her internal organs to mush. She had won.

Ignoring the horror accompanying the scene, Jesse and Horatio fled to the girl's side, not caring if they got blood and pieces of intestine on their polished shoes.

-Vera? Are you okay?-, the younger man asked frantically, searching the girl's face; without even realizing it, he took hold of her head, placing his hands on both her cheeks. Her unsteady gaze focused briefly on him, a spark of spunk crossing the greenish eyes.

-Fine…-, she tried to reply, but a spasm racked her body; she coughed up blood, which splattered on the front of Jesse's shirt. She fainted, falling limply into his arms.

Before he could move a single muscle, Horatio had already shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders, and placed it on Vera's body to hide her nudity. When the black material of the redhead's jacket obstructed Jesse's view of Vera's form, he realized with a start that all that time the two women had fought completely naked. He was so preoccupied with the outcome of their fight that his mind had barely registered that fact.

She was stunning, that much he had gathered. Her figure was slim, her muscles flexible and zippy; her legs and arms were well toned, her stomach flat, with abdominals slightly in relief. Her skin was fair; many freckles graced her face and shoulders, and more moles could be found on her legs. Her head was resting on his knees while he tried to resuscitate her; Horatio was already calling for an ambulance. She had beautiful hair, Jesse mused as he stroked it, so soft and wavy; it was a perfect mix of Horatio's fiery red one and Calleigh's shiny waterfall, he realized suddenly.

She didn't wake up. When the ambulance finally arrived and the paramedics carried her inside, she only offered muffled cries of pain, but nothing more. Horatio trusted Jesse to go with her on the bus, he told the younger CSI with a meaningful glance; he would be bringing Calleigh on his Hummer. With a quick nod the two men understood each other and went their separate ways.

***CALLEIGH'S POV***

When Horatio and I managed to reach the hospital, we were greeted by a young nurse. She smiled at me, but when I did not give sign to have recognized her, she approached us.

-Hello. You probably don't remember me, first and last time I saw you, you were pretty out of it…-, she told me, but I kept looking at her with a puzzled expression. Horatio smiled encouragingly at the kind nurse, offering a small: -I do. –, which only puzzled me further.

-Yes, well, I attended to your room while you were here. -, she explained, clearly for my benefit, then turned to the redhead. –Are you by any chance here to see a young were… something… petit, auburn hair…?-, she added with a wondering tone. I relaxed noticeably, the nurse meant well.

-Yes. Could you tell us where she is, please?-, Horatio asked affably, rewarding the young girl with a bright smile. God, but he knew how to speak to a woman, I mused as I watched the girl's expression turn even more sparkling, it that was even possible. He was so damn charming…

-Sure. This way. -, she said enthusiastically, motioning for us to follow her. I stared at her back, shocked: never before I had had a nurse show me the way around an hospital, I had always been on my own though the maze of corridors and too much similar doors. I cast a glance at Horatio, silently walking at my side; as if he already knew I'd be looking his way, he winked at me, grinning broadly. As the corners of his mouth dropped slowly, his oblong canines showed though his perfect lips, shining under the artificial lights. They were very white and very long…

-Guys…-, Jesse greeted us as soon as he spotted us. The _kind _nurse smiled one last time at us, well, at Horatio, even a bit longingly in my opinion, then went away. _Finally!_

-How is she? Are her injuries serious?-, Horatio wondered without preambles. He never seemed to need preambles with us.

-Well, her spine is fractured, to begin with. -, Jesse started with a mildly accusing tone. –And her internal organs are damaged. She has severe internal bleeding. -, he finished, looking Horatio square in the eye.

-I could do nothing, Jesse. It was not my place to intervene. -, he replied calmly. That only seemed to enrage my coworker more.

-Horatio, you've never given a damn about your place! Why now?-, now Jesse's reproach was not so veiled, he spoke plainly and animatedly, and I realized he probably cared for Vera more than he should. Way to choose a girl, Jesse…

-Jesse, if I had helped Vera, or refused to let her duel, others would have come to challenge her, and me. Now, though, they'll be frightened, she has managed to defeat a powerful enemy, they'll think twice before rushing blindly against her. -, Horatio explained patiently in hushed tones. His answer did not appease Jesse at all.

-So you used her? To keep your peaceful life?-, he hissed, on the very point of resorting to physical menaces.

-It's not that simple, Jesse!-, Horatio exclaimed, grasping the younger's man shoulder. –Events in life are rarely black or white, keep that in mind. I did that as much for Vera as for myself. -, he said seriously. Something passed between the two men, something which made them reconcile. I would never understand how men could do that, really, women could go on talking for hours before reaching and understanding, if even they managed to reach one.

-You can go see her. She's asleep now. I'll wait outside. -, Jesse offered, shrugging. Horatio thanked him with a nod of his head and pushed the door to the hospital room open, stepping aside to let me enter. Even in the middle of something as serious as having his _pomme the sang_ at the hospital he was always mindful of the others around him, it was a trait that endeared him to me immensely.

Vera laid there, tubes and beeping machines all around her. The shock of seeing her so vulnerable made me do a double take, she who used to be so full of life, her heart so prone to violent emotions… now the fire in her eyes was sedated, her weary muscles frozen in unnatural unconsciousness.

She was pale, so damn pale, her lips and cheeks devoid of any color. Even her freckles seemed paler than usual. Horatio approached her slowly, a tired sigh escaping his lips. He sat briefly on the mattress, stroking Vera's hair like a loving father, his hand descending to her neck; he was checking her pulse, I realized with a start. There was no need, the machines beeping rhythmically all around her were proof enough that she still breathed, but I figured he wanted a different kind of proof, something more… tangible.

Seeing him swallow thickly, I also realized that he was probably famished.

-Horatio…-, _you can't feed on her!_

-I won't, Calleigh. She's too weak. She has to recuperate first. -, he assured me with a kind smile, while goose bumps rose in my arms. It was creepy, having him answer to thoughts I hadn't even voiced aloud. Creepy, but strangely pleasant.

A knock on the door startled me. It was Jesse, and I did not like his tense expression one bit.

-We might have a problem. Horatio, Eric's here, he says he needs to talk to you. -, he said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Eric meant trouble, I knew it; he didn't know Vera that much, and I was pretty sure that what little he knew he didn't particularly like, so he wasn't there to visit the girl, and the fact that he needed to talk to Horatio… definitely trouble. Once again I found myself wondering how ever I had managed to date him, he just had no respect whatsoever for anyone, not even me.

-We're coming. Why don't you stay with her?-, Horatio proposed, knowing all too well the desires of Jesse's heart, being with Vera, as well as mine, standing by his side. He led me outside, Jesse barely containing a smile of gratitude, to face our destiny together.

Eric greeted us with a scowl, but despite that, I was able to detect something different in his eyes, something akin to satisfaction. Now that had my heart racing in fear…

-Rick asked me to pass on a message. -, he said. When a sentence began with Stetler's name, I had come to realize, trouble was generally awaiting for us. And in fact: -He wants you to contact your brother, Horatio, and stop this folly. We can't have crazy beasts fighting in front of the Lab, it's dangerous both for civilians and for us. You should have realized it, before endangering everyone around the place, around _you_. -, he elaborated, fully intending for his words to sting. Well, they did. Horatio did not let it show, but a sharp pain that I knew was foreign to me seized my heart and squeezed it tight; it took every ounce of my control to repress a gasp, forcing it in the back of my throat.

-Raymond is not the Master of the city. I have no reason to contact him. -, Horatio replied calmly. Eric smirked.

-How about you get a suspension? Or fired? Or… terminated? For insubordination?-

Now it was my own fear that gripped my heart, giving it a painful squeeze. How could he ever think of letting Horatio be killed cold bloodedly? For something which he didn't even do? He was a _man_, and despite what some people still believed, his heart beat! It beat, pumping red blood through his veins! He was passionate, and caring, and sweet in a old-fashioned way… he was human!

-On what ground?-, the redhead wondered, almost with disinterest.

-Refusal to cooperate with Lieutenant Stetler…-, Eric replied, but before he had a chance to add other foolish things, I decided to speak my mind.

-Are you crazy, Eric? You're asking him to go and face his own death! Raymond is waiting for a chance to kill him, you know that very well!-, I exclaimed with fury rapidly mounting inside me.

-He knew what was at stake when he decided to join the Lab, Calleigh. Nevertheless, he decided to play the hero in spite of his… _conditions_. -, Eric replied with a feral grin. He was sure he'd win the battle.

-I did…-, Horatio spoke in a grave tone. –I do. -, he added, in a somewhat resigned tone. –Fine, I'll go speak with Raymond. –

My eyes widened in horror. _What? No!_ I refused to acknowledge the fact that Horatio, of all people, had given up so easily, _again!_, especially in front of Eric. Why wasn't he fighting? Why was he always ready to defend the others, but not himself? Didn't he realize that by letting others hurt him, he was hurting me as well?

-Well done, Horatio. I suggest you go as soon as twilight comes. -, Eric beamed with sick satisfaction, sitting down on a nearby plastic chair. Clearly he'd wait and see his former boss go to the slaughter with his own eyes. Bastard.

Disgusted with him, and not wanting rage to cloud my judgment and do something regrettable, I took hold of Horatio's wrist and led him inside Vera's room, craving a more peaceful environment. So much for peaceful…

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: PROMISE

-Jesse, could you leave us alone for a minute? I'm sure Eric will fill you in…-, Horatio requested in a soft voice. Jesse gave a curt nod before disappearing outside Vera's hospital room.

-Horatio…-, Calleigh started immediately after they'd been left alone. -… you can't go… there's got to be another way…-, she lamented, grasping the man's wrist forcefully. The redhead shook his head, touched by the woman's concern for him.

-Eric is right, Calleigh. That's the only option available to stop this madness…-, he replied, casting a glance at Vera. In that moment, however, Calleigh did not give a damn about others, she only wanted Horatio to live and be at her side every working day, regardless of how selfish that may sound.

-I'll be careful, I promise you. -, Horatio whispered, his shining eyes firmly holding Calleigh's jade ones. The blonde knew that he'd said that to appease her mind, that it was only a diversion, but he'd said he had promised _her_, her and her alone: he'd return specifically to her, and Calleigh knew Horatio to be a man of his word. He had promised. To her. The thought warmed her panic frozen heart a tiny bit.

He hugged her, holding her petite frame tightly to his chest. Blinking in surprise, Calleigh realized she had tears in her eyes. He had wanted to spare her the worry of not having him see her tears, she understood from the light caress to the back of her head. She relaxed in his embrace, willing the false sense of peace and protection that his strong frame provided to swallow all her worries away.

After a while, a deep rumble disturbed the stillness of the moment. –It's almost twilight. -, Horatio announced, the words resonating through Calleigh due to their close contact. She sighed, reluctantly stepping away from him.

-You don't have to go, if you don't want to. Stetler can go to hell for all I care…-, the blonde pleaded, knowing all too well that her words would have no effect over his decision, but needing to do all she could to stop him, for the peace of her mind.

-I want to… I have to… I don't want you or anyone else to be in danger while you are around me. I don't want to be a peril to you, do you understand?-, the redhead told her earnestly, grasping her shoulders lightly. She averted her eyes, silent tears still marring her cheeks. At that point she didn't care if he saw her crying, she wanted him to…

-Stay… with… me… Stay with me. -, she repeated with increasing conviction. –Please…-, she chocked on her last word, and this time it was her who threw her arms around his neck, willing to trap him in her body, to swallow him and keep him safe inside her, warm in her heart.

-I'll come back, Calleigh. I'll come back and we'll be together…-, he assured her, whispering right beside her ear. He looked her in the eye, placing a hand to her neck to steady her head. He was intense, but despite his will to gave her an image of strength and conviction, she knew deep down that he was tired of everything, of political games from Stetler and from his own brother, of Eric's behavior, of his job.

Calleigh swallowed, and Horatio watched in fascination the play of muscles in her neck, under his own fingertips. His blue eyes focused on her throbbing jugular, his heartbeat synchronizing with hers on its own… he couldn't keep up the act any longer, and as he felt his canines sharpening, he violently turned away from her…

Calleigh recoiled as if slapped. An act, that had been an act… He would be prudent, yes, even try not to be killed, but he would not return to her, they would not be together…

She shook her head, to clear it from those thoughts, _his _thoughts, _his_ emotions. He had told her exactly what she'd wanted to hear from him, but it had been so far from the truth… The truth was that he was afraid, awfully afraid of hurting her, and he had just proven how dangerous he could be, he had wanted to take her there and then, for God's sake!

Again, Calleigh shook her head. She couldn't bear to be at the mercy of his thunderous feelings, especially if such storm had no right to exist…

-Horatio…-, she called, stepping closer to him, placing a comforting hand, hot, oh so hot, on his cheek and chin. –You're weak, you can't go like this…-, she gently scolded him. When his stormy eyes finally found hers, she made sure to captivate them completely. –Drink from me…-, she whispered.

For a moment Horatio said nothing, totally subjugated by her spell. When his foggy brain cleared enough, however, he started protesting violently.

-I would be giving you my second mark, Calleigh. Do you have any idea what that means?-, he asked seriously, trying to dissuade the blonde. She just shook her head, willing him to understand that she knew exactly what she was offering.

-I know what I'm talking about, Horatio. The marks are four, and this would be only the second. I want you to drink from me!-, she exclaimed.

-I can't, it's not your place, you don't have to… I won't hurt you!-, he proclaimed, trying to push her away. She resisted all his non convincing efforts.

-What if I want it to be? I want you to return to me, and in order to do that you have to feed. Please, Horatio, at least do this for me…-

Horatio chuckled darkly, pushing Calleigh's proffered wrist away. –For you? I wouldn't do that for you, Calleigh, believe me. -, he confessed bitterly, tilting his head away.

She would have none of it. She took hold of his face, hands to both his cheeks, so that he was forced to look at her.

-Drink. -, she ordered.

They battled with their eyes for a long time, until Calleigh pushed her bare wrist to Horatio's mouth, feeling his fangs protruding from his lips.

-Drink. I don't want you to put me under any glamour. I want to feel it. You won't hurt me…-, she assured him, pressing his face closer to her arm with a guiding hand to the back of his head.

He surrendered, the scent of her was far too intoxicating for his weakened body… he took her, mindful to be as gentle as possible, trying to keep in mind that she was not under any glamour. It was difficult concentrating on something that wasn't her blood on his lips, warming his throat, filling his hungry stomach…

It became something different pretty soon. The way she sighed, the way her body adhered to his, the way her heartbeat quickened… and his nose picked up a different smell, sour and sweet at the same time, it played with his senses and was oh so inviting… Calleigh raised her arms, and Horatio followed his source of blood like a child seeking his mother's breast, still sucking avidly… It was her breasts brushing against his chest that made him forget all about nourishment, and he let go of her wrist to gently start his sweet attack on her neck.

_I'll come back to you…_, he whispered in her head as she placed a quick kiss to his mouth, like she'd seen Vera do several times.

_Promise…_, Calleigh sighed in Horatio's mind, running her fingers through his thick red hair.

_I promise. I'll come back to you_, he swore. This time Calleigh believed him, for he himself believed in his words.

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: BAD ROMANCE

She was not a patient person, she realized bitterly while sitting on that damn plastic chair in Vera's room. Horatio had been gone for less than half an hour and already she was finding herself missing him. His skin was always cool, not exactly cold, but cooler than the average man's flesh, but it had lit a fire in her…

She had been experiencing blasts from time to time since he had fed on her, and she decided to put a stop to that, if nothing to occupy her mind with something other than _him_. She rose carefully, trying to avoid a dizzy spell. She nodded to the door for Jesse's benefit, for the man was looking at her intently, probably trying to understand what she had in mind.

-I'm gonna take a coffee. You want something?-, she asked out of politeness. Her coworker shook his head no, his attention already returning back to Vera. The blonde was so emotionally shaken that she took slight offence from that gesture: he had known the girl for less than a week and already she had managed to put him under her spell? Was she herself that forgettable?

She had to get out of there, to clear her head. She had forgotten Eric was still outside.

-Calleigh. -, he acknowledged her presence with a neuter tone. She responded in kind, not really paying him much attention. He rose from the uncomfortable chair and followed the subdued woman without her noticing.

When she reached the vending machines, however, Calleigh was painfully aware of the Cuban's hovering presence behind her back. While she waited for her coffee to be ready, she tried thinking of excuses to get rid of him. She still had not come up with anything brilliant when sharp pain gripped her temples.

She had flashes of a darkened room, with several people standing in circle around her. She could make out only two faces, the one of the dark haired man in front of her, and that of Yelina.

-Calleigh?-, Eric's voice made her come back to reality. She looked around, confused. The Cuban had an arm around her shoulder, which she promptly shrugged off. He seemed not to take offense from her gesture.

-Raymond won't be gentle on him. I take it they've started to torture him, right? It wasn't really a smart choice, to get the second mark now. -, he mocked her. Confused, she furrowed her brows at him.

-What are you talking about? How do you know…?-, she demanded. As his answer, Eric smirked and showed the blonde two perfect teeth holes in his neck, which had previously been hidden by the collar of his shirt. Calleigh recoiled in horror as if slapped.

-You!-, she accused, at a loss for words. Eric laughed darkly.

-Yes, me! I thought _why the hell not?, Cal seems to be enjoying being Horatio's granola bar AND bitch…_-, he taunted her. Raising on its own accord, Calleigh watched with mild curiosity as her right hand collided with the Cuban's cheek, producing a sharp smack. She realized she had had no control over her limbs, not that she would have stopped them. It had been _him_ and his desire to protect her even when he himself was in danger…

-By the way, I like being one of Yelina's _pommes_. -, Eric chuckled, massaging his aching chin. He had to keep up his poker face, to annoy her and carry out her Mistress's plan, regardless of his pain. After all, the one he would be causing Calleigh would be ten times greater, he thought with satisfaction.

To begin with, the blonde's face snapped up, her green eyes meeting his brown ones, searching them for the truth.

-Yelina?-, she repeated as if she was struggling to comprehend that. Obviously, she had not foreseen this, Eric mused with malicious pride as she let him lead her back to Vera's room.

-Yes. As a newborn vampire her appetite is insatiable, as well as her lust… Raymond sure has his hands full…-, he replied, leaving his ex girlfriend wondering if Yelina had tried satiating _all_ of her appetites with him.

-She's quite attached to Horatio, you know? She would hate for her husband to kill him…-, Eric kept talking with nonchalance, watching in satisfaction as Calleigh's eyes widened at the mention of the redhead's upcoming death. It was time for him to lay his bait. –She would like very much to save him from her husband's rage, but she would be needing your help…-

Startled at the revelation, the blonde looked at him in shock. It was Jesse, however, that uttered the question for her. He had exited the room, worried because it was taking his colleague ages to get a coffee, and had managed to hear enough of her and Eric's conversation to get curious.

_Perfect timing!_, Eric thought happily. After all, he would be hurting Horatio's protégé as well…

-Vera would be of great help for Horatio, but unfortunately, she's not game as it is…-, he started. Jesse cast him an angry and slightly accusatory glare, but refrained from attacking him, probably fearing he'd stop talking. –But… there's a way…-, he added teasingly.

-What?-, Calleigh cut him off, annoyed.

-Well, there are two things that can help her heal faster: her Master's blood, which is obviously out of question, and… sex. -, he said. Calleigh and Jesse looked at him incredulously. Eric shrugged. –I didn't do the rules, they're monsters, what did you expect?-

-But she's unconscious!-, Jesse protested.

-She wouldn't!-, Calleigh echoed.

-Oh, she would, trust me, if you ordered her. -, the Cuban bit back, daring the blonde to contradict him. She looked positively taken aback.

-You are hierarchically superior to her now, she'd have to obey you. Ask her to have sex with me and I promise you she'll be able to help your precious vampire. -, he tempted her.

-What?-, two angry and disbelieving shouts almost deafened him. Eric sniggered, there was no way she was going to refuse him, even if she was being difficult now…

Calleigh was about to spit an insult at the Cuban's face when pain seized her left leg. Her knees buckled under her weight and she would have crashed on the floor, had it not been for Jesse's quick reflexes.

-See? They've already started torturing him…-, Eric pointed out in a mellifluous voice, waiting for Calleigh's sight to clear a bit. –The second mark really renders a human servant weaker than anything else… Horatio's not been very astute this time…-, he kept talking. The blonde had an acid reply ready for him, but another wave of intense pain overtook her, this time in her right arm. She groaned, she couldn't help it.

Then the blows started coming in rapid succession. Her other arm and leg, her stomach, her chest, the back of her knees… Before she could pass out from pain, it escalated, right between her legs…

-Make it stop!-, she cried aloud, not really conscious of what effectively was and was not going on around her. Eric's smirk widened.

-Of course. -, he offered, brushing past Jesse and striding in Vera's room. As he closed the door behind his back, Jesse regarded Calleigh with horror. _What have you done?_ But as much as he would have liked to accuse her of Vera's upcoming rape, he couldn't, not when the blonde was wrestling in pain in his own arms, and was that blood on her pants, between her legs?

-Come on, Calleigh, let's get you to the toilet…-

Eric observed the sleeping form for a couple of seconds. She was nothing like Calleigh, she was more like a girl than a woman, her body devoid of appetizing curves, but a fuck was fuck, was it not? Plus, the perspective of letting his instinct take over, of being rough, of hurting her was turning him on with each passing second…

He grabbed the vase on the nightstand, where a single white rose had been put; he discarded the flower quickly, throwing it to the floor and smashing it under his foot without even realizing it, and tossed the cold water on the girl's face.

She awoke with a start, sputtering while the sensation of drowning was still overtaking her. She snapped her eyes open, focusing them on Eric. When she recognized him, she glared.

-What do you want?-, she asked coldly. The Cuban eyed her in a hollow way, dispassionately, then started pulling out tubes and needles from her limbs, not caring if he was hurting her and cutting her elbows open. Vera gasped in pain and tried pushing him away, but she was too weak, the pain in her back excruciating.

-Your Master has gone to see his beloved brother, you filthy little cat… and he decided to give his blonde whore his second mark… you understand what I'm trying to say, don't you?-, the Cuban replied, rewarding Vera's attempt to come to a sitting position with a shove. He pinned her wrist over her head, in a painful position, before assaulting her neck. He bit her there, harder and harder, until he drew blood.

-Don't fight me… well, not too much anyway… if you want to see your Master again… you have to get your strength back…-, Eric whispered in her ear, chuckling a bit, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. He slapped her, then. Vera looked malevolently at him, but otherwise remained silent.

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry Eric lovers, he's evil in this one… Mention of rape in this chapter, I don't think it's too graphic, but anyway I warned you in advance. Don't kill me? R&R!

CHAPTER 21: BAPTISM

-You know, you're not really my type, all skin and bones… and a woman really shouldn't have these many muscles, you know. This is why I love Calleigh's body. She's soft, and round, and mature…-, Eric panted as he thrust deeper and deeper in Vera's core. She stubbornly refused to utter a single sound, and she had decided not to keep her eyes closed in fear that would only help the tears come faster; instead, she kept looking disapprovingly at the man.

-You're not really talkative, are you? That's fine. God knows Calleigh has the awful habit of talking too much… but she's a great fuck, so I put up with her shrill voice anyway… you're better as far as bedside manners are concerned…-, he kept talking to her, not really looking at her, as if he was reciting a well practiced speech.

-You're passive. I've heard cheetahs are submissive, but I thought that did not apply to sex… or are you enjoying yourself? Why are you not fighting me?-, he asked her, slapping her face to get a reaction while still inside her.

A dull _tump_ was hear from outside the room. Eric smirked, exiting for Vera's slick vagina without having climaxed yet. He grabbed her throat with a hand, applying enough pressure to hurt without risking to choke her or make her pass out. –I don't think Jesse's taking our rendez-vous too well… I bet he would have liked to be here at my place himself… too bad he did not have the guts to stop me and claim you as his own…-, he taunted the girl, whispering in her ear. He bit her earlobe then, eliciting a small gasp of pain from Vera.

-Oh, you're getting responsive. See? It's not so bad. Now turn around, I want to play with you some more before you regain your strength. -, he ordered her. Vera did not move. Eric smirked, and kissed her hard on the lips. When she did not open her mouth under his pressure, he bit her lower lip, the fatter one, until he tasted blood on his tongue. He flipped her over the mattress, and Vera gasped in pain, howling like a dog. He told her so.

-You know, Calleigh never let me do this to her. It's really frustrating, she has this amazing body, with which she teases you merciless, but when you think you've finally earned the right to claim it, she doesn't let you play, the frigid bitch. She really is a tease. I was wasting my time with her…-

When Vera felt the pressure of Eric's hard length on her ass, she wanted to scream. She couldn't, though. She was not strong enough, she needed more of the Cuban's sick sexual energy to heal herself completely, and in the meantime, she had to let him do to her body whatever he pleased.

She had never had anal sex before, but she disliked the idea of doing it with a vengeance. Hell, she disliked sex altogether! Of all the ways she could have lost her virginity, she had to be raped?

The first thrusts had been the worst, for her hymen was struggling with all it had not to let the Cuban gain access. It only made more painful for the girl, and when he finally managed to break into her, to violate her, she almost breathed a sigh of relief.

The pain between her legs still stung, but it was nothing compared to what he was doing to her back. To avoid screaming, she bit on the pillow, choking on her sobs. That had to wait.

Outside, silent tears were streaming down Calleigh's eyes. She had heard everything Eric had said about her, every single damn thing… how could he have fooled her? How could she have let him fool her? Had their romance been a complete lie?

He was not like that, he was not a monster, he did not rape women…

Had she been worthless? A pain in his ass? Had their lovemaking meant nothing to him? And why the hell did it all have to hurt so much? After all, it had been her who had dumped him, why should his opinion matter? He was just saying those horrible things to hurt her.

Was Vera really enjoying herself, after the initial reluctance to have him force her to have sex with him? Why wasn't she screaming, kicking, punching, hell!, biting him? Was she really as… open, physically and mentally speaking, to let Eric do whatever he pleased with her body?

Was she turning him on? More than she herself ever could? What was so special about her, to have all the men around her want to have her? Why wasn't she refusing them, dammit! She couldn't have them all! It wasn't fair…

Jesse had a protective arm draped around his colleague's shoulders, he was holding her as she cried her eyes dry. He wasn't better, though, even if he was trying with all his might not to let her see it.

The lack of sound's from Vera's part was driving him crazy. On the one hand, he was glad it was somewhat quiet, it probably meant Eric wasn't being that hard on her, right? But on the other hand, that same fact unsettled him. Doubt gripped his heart. Was she, by any chance, enjoying it? He had heard as well that cheetahs were the most submissive among were-animals, they often engaged in bondage and such practices, always choosing to be the submissive part. They seemed to enjoy being hurt. Was Eric's brutality turning the girl on?, he thought angrily. Why wasn't she protesting?

Did she love Horatio to that extent? Was she letting Eric do whatever he wanted with her battered body, all for Horatio's sake? And Calleigh, how could she have let Eric have his way with the girl so quickly? Was she, too, enamored with their redheaded boss? For the love of God, was that woman insatiable? She had barely stopped seeing the Cuban and she was already pining for another man? Was she such a bitch?

Finally, they heard cries coming from inside Vera's room. Their heads snapped towards it immediately, Jesse ready to burst in there. Calleigh stood up, letting her coworker enough room to stand as well; he rushed to the door.

When he opened it, his jaw dropped. Eric was sprawled on the bed, unconscious; Vera was standing in the middle of the room, fastening the hospital gown as best as she could around her body. When she noticed him, and focused her gaze on him, Jesse discovered with horror that her eyes were devoid of any emotion. Her blank stare made a shiver ran down his spine, her eyes looked haunted.

The girl shrugged, not sparing Eric a glance as she approached Jesse.

-Don't worry, I didn't kill him. He's just passed out, I pushed a couple of nerves in his neck. He was starting to hurt me, my ears are sensitive…-, she said, brushing past him and exiting the hospital room.

Both Jesse and Calleigh regarded her with shock written all over their faces. She was standing, and speaking, and although she seemed to have some difficulties in walking in a straight line, she seemed fine.

She had bruise marks around her throat, love bites and teeth marks on every inch of bare flesh, but otherwise she seemed fine.

-Find me some clothes. I have somewhere else to be. -, she said, willing her voice to sound strong and steady. Instead, it rang pleading and thick with emotion in Jesse's ears, and he blamed himself for ever thinking she could have enjoyed what Eric did to her. He nodded, not able to find words, and ran away from the broken girl.

Vera sighed, shagging to the ground. With a start, Calleigh realized she had deliberately let the only chair vacant for her.

-Here, take the chair. I've been sitting all the time. -, she lied, feeling bad for the girl. Vera raised her head to look at her Mistress, then nodded and stood, not without some difficulties. Calleigh noticed she seemed to be experiencing some pain between her legs, the way she walked was awkward, and a terrible thought flickered through her mind.

-Vera, were you… I mean, had you already…?-, she tried asking, but she could not bring herself to utter the words. The girl looked at her strangely for a while, and the blonde wondered if perhaps she had misunderstood and said something foolish, but then, to her horror, Vera shook her head no.

-I was a virgin. -, she mumbled, confirming her Mistress's painful thoughts.

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22: AVANCES

Yelina slipped silently into the room. She was sure no one had followed her, or else her faithful _pommes _would have warned her. So far it had been a quiet job. She closed the door behind her narrow shoulders, carefully avoiding any sound.

She spun around, her eyes already accustomed to the dim light which permeated the room. She took several purposeful strides towards its center, letting her high heels impact the ground with force, hoping their clacking sound would catch the prisoner's attention.

She was not disappointed. Horatio's head, which had previously hung loose over his chest, snapped up, his eyes coming to rest on her. She smirked at his shocked expression. Clearly, he wasn't expecting to see _her_, of all people; then again, her own clothes had probably something to do with it, too. She was glad, she had dressed like that to impress him. The dark leather pants adhered to her long legs like a second skin, as if latex had been sprayed over them, leaving nothing to the imagination; the deep red bodice emphasized her breasts, leaving her shoulders bare to exploration. _His _exploration.

Yelina circled the man slowly; he was being held captive by his wrists and ankles, secured with silver chains to the ceiling and the floor respectively. His chest was bare. She had all the time in the world to admire the perfection of his complexion, pale and smooth and flawless. The way his chest rose and fell mesmerized her, the way he was panting was turning her on more than she'd care to admit. She put a hand on his abdomen, enjoying the play of muscles under her fingertips. He was warm, warmer than any other vampire, warmer that Raymond, he was a daytime vampire.

She kept circling him, her hand sensuously brushing over his hip. She came to a halt as she came to face his back; it had been tormented with silver, many sores and wounds met her eyes. She found a particular spot, just over the rim of his pants, which still bled a little; she squatted, placing her hands on his hips to sustain and have better balance (not that it was necessary), then lowered her head to his bruised skin.

Horatio moaned in spite of himself when he felt Yelina's lips close over his tender wound. When she sucked on a little blood, he moaned again, in pain this time; she was not being very gentle, her tongue rasped the rims of his injury painfully.

-Look at what they've done to you. What Ray has done to you…-, she murmured, licking his spine. The redhead shuddered in involuntary pleasure.

-What about… you? What has he done to you?-, Horatio managed to spit out, scales of dried blood tumbling down from his broken lips. Yelina laughed at that, throwing her head back, chocolate curls bouncing over her shoulders. She stepped in front of Horatio, to let him see exactly what her husband had done to her.

She was magnificent. She literally exuded exotic sex appeal, she was erotically gorgeous, her bronzed skin tantalizingly smooth and splendid. She played with a man's senses until he had completely surrendered to her charm. She was irresistible. She awoke desire in every man with a single look. Every man except from Horatio.

Despite the fact the her sensual ministrations were indeed awakening his body, he had not been subdued by her hazel eyes. He was still in charge of his mind, and was battling with everything he had her sexual assaults.

When she kissed him on the mouth, he shook his head. When she placed a hand on the growing bulge in his pants, he tried to push her away with his knee, hissing loudly to scare her. She would have none of it. She hissed back and slapped him hard on the cheek, reopening the wound on his lip.

-You're being difficult, Horatio. Why?-, the Colombian woman wondered. –I know you wanted me… don't you still want me?-, she purred suggestively in the redheaded vampire's ear, pressing her breasts against his hard chest. When she got no response, she took a step back, placing her hands on her hips.

-What do I have to do with you? Your golden apple has clearly you wrapped around her little finger…-, she murmured. Then, a devilish grin spread over her face. She brought her wrist to her mouth, never leaving Horatio's gaze. He watched with wide open eyes as Yelina bit in her own flesh, drawing a little blood. She advanced towards him once again and brought her open skin to the man's lips. She covered his mouth with her blood, then retreated a bit; she started covering herself with the sweet red substance, spreading it over her exposed chest slowly. She moaned.

Calleigh felt suddenly very hot. She opened the passenger window, willing the fresh air to soothe her. She crossed her legs, trying to hold the discomfort between her legs at bay. She was experiencing deep arousal, the kind of arousal that came from lust and hunger, something she had never experienced before, save from briefs moments earlier that same day with…

_Horatio!_, she cried aloud with her mind, not really conscious of having done so. The whisper which replied to her silent plea was equally strained.

_Calleigh!_, his voice called back. Startled, after mere seconds the blonde tried again to reach her almost lover, but this time another voice replied.

_Calleigh Duquesne!_, Yelina Salas's harsh tone reverberated through her head. _It's a pleasure…_

Suddenly, unexpectedly, several images invaded her mind. Flashes of Horatio's pale skin, bare under a woman's hands; his lips parted in a moan of pleasure, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy; dark chocolate curls all over his perfect chest; moan and groans and _Yelina!_ and _yes, Horatio!_ and sweat…

-Stop it!-, Calleigh shouted, scaring poor Jesse out his skin. He slammed hard on the brakes, fully expecting Calleigh to be in trouble. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened to her, except for the fact that she was sobbing hysterically.

_For the love of God, Horatio, stop hurting those around you!_, the dark haired Detective pleaded before stopping on the edge of the street.

-Yelina, please, stop! Stop!-, Horatio begged, hot tears ready to be spilled, as his sister-in-law-turned-vampire started working on his trousers. She undid his belt, unzipped his pants and lowered them a bit, Then, she rubbed the man's chock though the thin layer of silk of his boxers.

-Stop…-

-STOP!-

A angry voice bellowed behind her shoulders. Yelina spun around, coming face to face with her husband.

-Raymond…-, she whispered, her face frozen in shock. It was not supposed to go like that.

-Yelina… tell me, my dear, are you entertaining our guest?-, Raymond Caine demanded in quiet anger. Both his wife and brother shuddered in fear, the redhead suddenly forgetting about his current state of undress. Oh well, things would not stay like that for long anyway…

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23: DEAL

-Master!-, a servant called from the doorway. Horatio was glad for the interruption, he was sure his back was on the very verge of splitting into two. Yelina, too, from her quiet corner, eyes still glassy and lips still bleeding, seemed to be grateful for that same reason. Raymond lowered the whip, turning towards the servile man with an annoyed expression.

-What?-, he growled. He didn't like being interrupted, especially while in the middle of something as important as teaching his brother a thing or two about espouses.

-Your… your brother's _pomme de sang_ is here. She asked to meet you. -, the young and terrified werewolf related. Raymond threw his head back in laughter.

-Well, we can't let a lady wait, can we? Bring her here, then. Call Richard and Vivian… as witnesses. -, again he laughed his mad and cruel laugh, and Horatio feared like never before for Vera's life. –We'll make her see just who the most powerful Caine brother is, won't we, Horatio?-, the dark haired vampire taunted his brother, pushing him so as to make him swing a couple of inches above the floor.

Yelina raised from the floor, already forgetful of her husband's brutal assault. She was looking forward to a meeting with her brother-in-law's blonde _pomme de sang_. She quickly composed herself, cleaning her mouth from the already dried blood.

The girl appeared mere moments later, closely followed by the werewolves Richard and Vivian. Yelina looked at her skeptically. Upon close inspection, she realized that she was not Calleigh Duquesne. She was petite and had fair skin, but her eyes were not the same green, her hair not the right golden shade. She looked definitely younger, too. And Calleigh Duquesne sure was not a woman to bow in front of anyone.

Raymond laughed and spun around to look at his imprisoned brother.

-See? She recognizes a Master when she sees one. -, he mocked the redhead, nodding to the kneeled girl. She cleared her throat softly.

-As a matter of fact, Raymond Caine, sir, I'm kneeling in front of Master Horatio. You just happen to be on my way. -, she informed the powerful vampire cheekily, making eye contact with Horatio. He shook his head, but smiled at her nonetheless, a friendly face was more the welcome at that point.

-You are cheeky, girl. What's your name?-, Raymond snorted, annoyed with the answer. Vera kept looking at her Master until he told he what to do.

-Answer truthfully to his every question, girl. -, he instructed her gently. She nodded.

-My name is Vera Caruso. I am Horatio's _pomme de sang_. -, she stated rather formally. Anger flashed through Yelina's eyes at those words.

-Liar! His _pomme de sang _is Calleigh Duquesne!-, she shouted. Vera turned towards her and arched an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with the woman's accusations.

-I don't know who you are, but I tell you, I'm not lying. Calleigh Duquesne is not his _pomme_. -, she declared.

Annoyed with the women's banter, Raymond turned towards his brother once more. –Who is Calleigh Duquesne?-, he demanded.

-One of my CSIs. A trusted friend and colleague. -, was the redhead's swift answer. He was not ready to confess that she was the woman he loved for fear of retaliation, especially on Yelina's part, but then again, he quickly reasoned, maybe he would have to tell his brother that, to convince him that he had no interest in his wife, not anymore.

-Mmm…-, his brother replied noncommittally. –Now that we made sure of your identity, what do you want from me?-, he asked, addressing the girl.

-My Master's release. He has not wronged you. -, Vera spoke loud and clear, looking the old vampire in the eye. Anger flared through his bottomless dark pools, his face contorted in a feral expression. Fangs shone in the dim light.

-How can you say that?-, he hissed, words barely recognizable as such due to the hindrance caused by his rapidly sharpening teeth. –He wants my wife, he has to die!-, he proclaimed. Vera shook her head calmly, trying not to anger Raymond more and to make him see reason.

-He doesn't want her, Raymond Caine. -, she replied softly. Maybe it had been her slightly pleading tone, which had always managed to stir something pleasant, a sense of powerfulness in him, or maybe the conviction with which Vera proclaimed her beliefs, the fact remains that Raymond Caine stopped his angry tirade and decided to give the girl a chance.

-How can you prove it?-, he asked, mildly curious. After all, had she not convincing proofs, he would kill her, was showing a bit of mercy such an inconvenient?

-Bit him. Drink his blood. I can perform the ritual. -, the girl replied quickly, almost daring the vampire to contradict her. He looked surprised, but positively inclined to go with her plan. After all, there were not many people alive who were able to perform such ritual, the one which would enable a vampire to gain access to another vampire's memories, feelings, thoughts through their blood.

The dark haired vampire scrutinized Vera carefully, trying to determine whether she was lying or him or not. He voiced his thoughts.

-You don't seem very powerful, cheetah. -, he said. Vera gasped: how had he guessed? At her horrified expression, Raymond chuckled.

-That's my gift, girl, telling every were-animal's beast. I must say I've never had a cheetah in my clan. Then again, those frail cheetahs who tried to infiltrate my clan were terminated in a heartbeat. -, he told her, grinning devilishly. Behind him, his brother coughed before speaking.

-Don't let her looks deceive you, brother. She has already taken down one of you werewolves and your were-lioness. -, he admonished him. The dark haired vampire raised an eyebrow in confusion.

-I don't have were-lions. She was not mine. -, he confessed. He cast a quick glance at Yelina, then, but her expression gave nothing away. -What are your conditions?-, he asked then, turning sharply towards Vera.

-Horatio's freedom. -, she replied promptly, never missing a beat.

-After I have decided that he is not a menace to me. -, the vampire bargained. Vera jumped up, startling the other werewolves, then nodded her head vigorously.

-Deal. -

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24: THE LINK

-I am the Link. -, Vera said solemnly, her eyes wide and unfocused. –Drink, Raymond Caine, drink from your brother!-, she incited the dark haired vampire. With a gleam of satisfaction in his clear eyes, Raymond sank his canines in the flesh of Horatio's wrist.

As the Link, Vera's duty was to make sure the Observer, Raymond in this case, would not dry up the Scrutinized one. What both vampire did not know, though, was that while she could not participate directly in the exchange of thoughts, she could nonetheless pick up the most intense one.

As Raymond slowly sucked on his brother's blood, all different kind of images assaulted his mind. After a while, he was able to sort through them. His top priority were the ones focused on Yelina. He already knew Horatio had loved her once, after all he had worked hard to bring her away from him and claim her as his own, not taking into account the possibility of truly falling for her; he still doubted whether Horatio had forgotten her or not.

What he discovered pleased him. His brother still cared a great deal about the woman, but he had accepted to let her go and would honor the bonds coming from being her brother-in-law. At that point in his life Raymond cared more for his wife (and becoming Master of the city) than pissing his brother off, so the knowledge that him having married Yelina did not bother Horatio anymore was good news. As was the fact the his brother truly had not interest whatsoever in becoming Master of the city himself; he had spoken the truth when he had said he didn't want to take part in the bloody contest and that he would limit himself to protect the humans.

Now that he had satiated his most pressing curiosities, another one overtook him suddenly. Digging deeper into the back of his brother's mind, where his most guarded secrets laid, he sought images of one Calleigh Duquesne. When he managed to break through the barriers, numbed by the spell, all sort of different sensations assaulted him at once. The smell of her skin, the sweet taste of her blood, the brilliance of her smile, the softness of her hair…

Raymond suddenly let go of Horatio's wrist, taking a step back as his brother groaned in pain. After having cleared him mind from Horatio's still lingering thoughts, he erupted into a heartfelt laugh.

-Horatio, old boy, you truly are in love with Calleigh Duquesne. From what I have gathered, she's a sweet lil' thing… You have my blessing, brother. You are free to go. -, he declared with satisfaction. He clapped his hands once and Richard promptly stepped towards the prisoner and freed him from the silver chains.

-I haven't decided if you are very brave or very stupid yet. Would you like to say something about it?-, Horatio croaked painfully. His throat was sore and he found it difficult to keep his swollen right eye open; he could barely make out where Vera was leading him, but he trusted her, proof of that was the fact that he was letting her sustain practically all of his weight, so that didn't bother him too much.

-Yeah. You should thank me, Master. -, Vera replied easily. At that Horatio gave a little, painful laugh.

-You're right. –

They remained silent until they reached Horatio's Hummer, and Vera fished in his pocket to retrieve the keys.

-At least your brother let us keep them. How generous of him…-, the girl mumbled under her breath, trying hard to ignore the awkward position of her hands. Once she had unlocked the doors and helped Horatio climb into the passenger seat, they sped away from Raymond's headquarters as fast as possible.

-Why didn't you tell me? About you being a cheetah…-, Horatio asked softly after a while. Damn, she had really hoped he'd be asleep. He was just resting his sore eyes instead. She sighed.

-Mac told me the situation here in Miami was not pretty. He warned me and told me to consider it carefully before venturing here. He's a sweet man at heart and I love him dearly for that… not the way Stella loves him, of course, but still…-, Horatio chuckled at that, he knew from personal experience the Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera had chemistry between them. He begged Vera to go on.

-Anyway, I knew you'd want someone strong as your _pomme_, someone who knew how to take care of themselves and, on occasions, of you. So you see, I had to deceive you. No one in their right minds would ever choose a cheetah as their bodyguard. -, the girl explained in a small voice.

-Vera, that's not true. I would have chosen you the moment you let me drink from you with that trusting expression on your face… I'm not embarking in a bloody war, not willingly anyway, so I'm choosing my _pomme _on a basis of reciprocal trust and friendship. I think we have that, don't you?-, the redhead replied softly, fixing one blue eye on Vera. She smiled at him, embarrassed at first, but then she gained more courage, and in the end beamed at her Master.

-Now let's talk about something serious. Raymond has not been the only one hearing something interesting today. -, Vera proclaimed after a while. Horatio turned towards her, his interest immediately piqued.

-What do you mean?-, he asked. The girl smirked.

-Well, what he said was true. He doesn't have lions in his clan, so he hasn't planned the attack. Not the last one anyway. -, she replied. Horatio's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

-And how could you possibly know it?-, he wanted to know.

-Well, a good Link knows how to pick up interesting fragments of thoughts when she wants. -, she said, winking at the man.

_Full of surprises, aren't we? A smarter, stronger and more deceiving than your average cheetah, well, cheetah…_

After having dropped Horatio at his place, and having given his some of her blood, Vera made her way towards the Lab. She had a Lieutenant to piss off and Calleigh to reassure about her boss's conditions.

When she arrived, Jesse greeted her enthusiastically. He hugged her tight and dared place a quick kiss to her lips. She didn't mind the kiss, really, but the full body contact was just too much to bear after her recent less than friendly encounter with Delko. For the first time since she had become a were-cheetah, she felt uncomfortable being near a man that was not her Master. Well, that was not Horatio. She trusted the redhead with her life, but Jesse… she liked him, but she didn't really know him. For this reason, she quickly stepped out of the embrace, gave the young man a tight smile and ran away from him.

She quickly made her way through the corridors until she reached Lt. Stetler's office. She knocked, then entered without waiting for a _come in!_. Stetler and Delko both raised annoyed eyes at her, and the Cuban in particular seemed surprised to see her, well, so soon.

-Lieutenant Caine fulfilled your request. Raymond Caine had nothing to do with today's events. For proof, I'd willing submit myself to the lie detector. Good night. –, she said. She had nothing more to tell them, for it was a well known fact that were-animals, if compelled to undergo the lie detector experience, could not lie: no were-animal could control his body not to give physical signs of being lying, they were individuals of too much instinct to be able to completely dominate themselves.

_And now Mistress Calleigh…_

Vera found the blonde woman in ballistics, asleep over a completed report. Her cheeks were still marred by tears. She put a hand on her shoulder.

-Vera!-, Calleigh exclaimed once she recognized the girl's face. –Are you okay? I… oww…-, she lamented, placing a hand on her temple.

-You must have passed out. Raymond sorted through Master Horatio's thoughts, that was a lot to take in. -, Vera guessed, and Calleigh couldn't help but agree with her.

-Yeah… it was a blur, for the most part. -, the blonde replied, sounding none too pleased. Vera crinkled her brow in confusion.

-I deduce from the tone of your voice that you missed the interesting part… you wouldn't be so unhappy had you taken part to the last part of Raymond's examination. -, she said. Now it was Calleigh's turn to look confused. –Oh well, vampires are faster than humans, even in the way they think, it's not a wonder that they gave you an headache. Come with me, Mistress, I'll tell you all sort of delicious things while we get home…-

Too dazed to complain, Calleigh didn't even wonder whose house Vera was referring to…

***CONTINUES***

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25: I BELIEVE YOU

When Calleigh realized where Vera was taking her, she groaned. She should have expected that, really: after all, they were driving in the man's Hummer. As Vera stopped the engine, the blonde did not move, silently communicating that she didn't have the slightest intention of exiting the car.

Vera sighed. –Please, Mistress, give him a chance. He's been hurt badly, he would benefit greatly from your presence. -, she pleaded with the older woman. She snorted.

-I doubt it. I'm not tall, don't have a model's physique and my hair is not curly, nor brown. Not to mention that I'm just a plain human. -, Calleigh said bitterly, resting her head on the headboard. She was frustrated, and agitated. Images of Horatio and Yelina's bodies intertwined intimately were still too fresh in her mind, and the fact that Vera seemed so selfless, willingly thinking about her Master before herself was irritating the blonde greatly. Why wasn't Vera angry with her, damn it? It had been her who had given Eric permission of abusing of the girl's body, and that made her a horrible person. Why, though? Why had she done it? So that Horatio would come home to her? Ah! She was just fooling herself: he wanted Yelina! She had felt the way his body had reacted to the female vampire's, she had experienced the desire, the lust… she had even felt the shaft which she obviously lacked harden in anticipation, Christ!

_Calleigh, what you felt wasn't real. As a newborn, Yelina is extremely powerful, both physically and mentally. She projected her more urgent desires in my mind, trying to make them my own… I could do nothing, silver was restraining me… I was at her mercy…_, Horatio's delicate thoughts filled her head. She shook it, not willing to listen to him.

Getting no response, Horatio thought it best to exit his house. He knew they were in his driveway. When Calleigh saw his silhouette, she gasped in surprise, for while he had changed his pants, he had remained with his chest bare, he could not tolerate even silk grazing his injured back. Desire flared through her veins at the sight. Never before had she seen such flawless skin, as candid as fresh snow, and the proportions of his body were those of the most beautiful Greek statue. Pale, still, he _could _pass for such a statue. But statues did not have eyes as profound as the deepest of seas, and no sculptor had ever reproduced the anguish which those blue orbs displayed in that moment.

Without realizing it, Calleigh found herself some mere steps away from the objects of her dreams, and like in her dreams, he closed the final gap between them. He held her petite body against his, enveloping his arms around her torso; in kind, the blonde's hands tangled themselves in his hair.

-Oh, Horatio, why did you have to put me through this?-, she sobbed on his chest, clinging to him like he was her anchor to sanity. –Why did you make me fall this hard for you? Why couldn't you let me be? Why, oh why, did you have to always be the perfect gentleman, sweet and charming and inviting? Why must you be so perfect?-, she lamented, unaware of the efforts it was taking the man she was so passionately speaking to, to bring her into his house. He still wasn't at the top, his back ached horribly, but if Calleigh was headed for a major breakdown, then he'd made sure she'd have at least some privacy.

Without her even realizing it, the redheaded vampire carried her inside, skillfully hiding his discomfort from the distressed blonde. He gently placed her on his couch, then sat himself, all the time her petite frame securely nestled against his hard chest. It was still warm thanks to the blood he had drank from Vera previously, and it was oh so comforting…

-I could have done it, you know? It would have been as easy as gazing into your lovely green eyes…-, he murmured once her tears had subsided. He tinted her head up, so that he could indeed look into her eyes, rendered red and puffy by her inner turmoil. Calleigh shivered under the intensity of his gaze, she felt suddenly bare in front of him.

-What… what do you mean?-, she managed to croak out, her voice raspy due to her hard crying. Horatio stroked her cheek with the back of his hand in a languid, sensual gesture, so much that the woman's eyes threatened to flutter close, and he didn't want that, he needed her to look at him, really look at him.

-I could have charmed you, put you under a spell… I have longed for you for so long, my dear, it's become second nature to me…-, he murmured huskily, nuzzling her neck. Startled by that revelation, and her core beginning to fill with his intense desire, the blonde found it increasingly difficult to speak. She gasped for air and gulped back tears several times before managing to communicate with him.

-Why didn't you do it, then? And how can I tell you haven't bewitched me?-, she asked, willing her voice to sound accusing. Horatio smiled, he was aware that deep down she did not believe him capable of doing something like that to her, and the fact that his possible deceiving came second in her concerns only served to reinforce that belief. 

The redhead thought it best not to answer with words, but to let her read him. He gazed deeply into her eyes, never blinking, never faltering, and gave her the power to explore his soul.

When it became too much to sustain, Calleigh closed her eyes, a lonely tear escaping them, then flung herself to him, hugging him tight to her chest.

-Oh, Horatio, I thought I had lost you…-, she whispered in his ear, and the vampire had a flash of both his dead, tortured body and of his satiated, glistening limbs tangled with Yelina's. _Never!_, he assured the petite blonde in his arms, gently pushing her to a lying position; he followed suit, lowering his torso until he was hovering over her. Seeing no fear in her eyes, he lowered his head further, making contact with her lips.

Pining her curvaceous body under his lean frame, one hand gripping the arm of the couch and the other placed near Calleigh's neck, he tasted her salty mouth. He nibbled at her lower lip, traced its contour with his tongue, then, as she still refused to part her lips for him, he started his sweet assault on her neck. The skin there was impossibly soft, and he delighted in sucking and biting until he elicited small gasps of pleasure from his partner; he then exploited her sensual distress to gain entrance to her hot mouth, his tongue daring and searching and exploring at such a rushed pace that it left Calleigh utterly breathless. He was indeed stealing her breath away…

Lost in her sensations, and encouraged by his, the blonde started to respond with equal ardor to his tantalizing ministrations. She laced her legs around his hips, bringing their pelvis into contact. The feeling of his hard manhood, its length, they were too much to bear, he needed release and therefore, so did she. Horatio lovingly cradled her head in his hand, supporting it over the soft cushions of the couch, bringing her closer to him. She sighed into his mouth after a particularly slow and thorough stroke of his tongue, and he felt her soft breasts press tighter against his bare chest. The sensation nearly drove him crazy with need.

He had found that spot… oh, who was she kiddin'? He'd found THE spot, low on her collarbone, and he was working on that with the grace of a skillful master. The mixture of tickle and indescribable pleasure needing release had Calleigh's breath become labored, her whole body squirming under Horatio's, so that he too found himself breathing hard against his lover's sensitive neck, fueling her desire for him. She threw her arms around his back, fully intending on scratching it with her fingernails as payback.

Horatio groaned, suddenly detaching his mouth from the blonde's skin. Too worried to moan in protest, but barely concealing a sigh of pleasure when she felt his body arch more against hers, Calleigh helped the vampire come to a sitting position, putting a warm hand to his cheek for comfort.

-Are you okay? Did I hurt you?-, she asked softly, immediately picking on the absurdity of her words: she, a human, hurting him, a man and vampire? Well, it seemed so.

-My back…-, the redhead replied stiffly, wincing as he moved with her. –They used silver on me, the wounds will cauterize at a slow pace. -, he explained. Mentally slapping herself for her carelessness and her disregard of his health, Calleigh made Horatio turn so that she could take a look at his back.

-It's not pretty. -, he warned her, but she didn't care, she needed to see that for herself. She gently spun him around, drawing from strengths she did not know she possessed, and gasped in horror. The once perfect porcelain skin of his back was marred by ugly gashes and scars which already looked a week old; Calleigh felt like collapsing against his strong torso, but knowing she'd hurt him if she did that, she restrained herself. Continuing her examination, she focused on tiny teeth marks just above the hem of his trousers; unconsciously, possessive rage flared through her, making her eyes glow in anger.

-Please believe me when I say they've been the most painful injuries…-, Horatio's quiet voice snapped her back to reality. –She tried putting me under a glamour, that's where all those images came from… but I didn't want her, even if my body was betraying me, and that made her furious…-, he recalled painfully.

Calleigh closed her eyes, she could physically taste his remorse on her tongue. He would have liked to remain unstained, pure, so that she could be the first one to leave marks on his perfect skin… the thought made her tremble with pleasure.

-Calleigh?-, Horatio whispered, concerned when he felt her shake beside him. When his hand reached her neck, the blonde closed her eyes in pleasure. She was not sure she could take that anymore.

-I believe you…-, she told him, her eyes still closed, before leaning forward and placing her lips upon his. 

***CONTINUES***

Sorry for the delay, had a nasty test on my hands… here we go, though!

Read and review, guys, you make me SO happy! Thank you all in advance!


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26: REALIZATION

Vera reemerged from the crystal clear sea in time to catch her phone ringing. She was completely naked and that didn't bother her; since she'd become a were-cheetah, the thought of other people seeing her naked concerned her very little, and after what she had to endure by hands of Eric she cared even less, if that was possible.

-Hello?-, she asked, snapping the device open. She had not bothered to check the ID caller, so hearing Jesse's voice on the other hand of the line threw her off a little. In all honesty, she'd have preferred losing her virginity to him, of all people, because apart from Horatio he was the only one who had shown a bit of compassion and care for her wellbeing, but alas, fate had other plans for her, and she had been left wondering if the dark haired man had been prevented from taking her of if maybe he had not wanted to do that, and if so, why? Was she not his type? Was she not pretty enough? Too young? Or maybe, maybe… a spark of hope ignited something within her… he had not wanted to hurt her, to rape her while she was unconscious? Maybe he cared for her, and was uncomfortable with the idea of having sex with her after having known her for so little?

She had tried to remember what _she_ would have done in a situation like that, had she still been human… the best she could come up with was that she'd probably experience an embarrassment of some sort, but she wasn't even sure.

-_Vera, hi. Uh, how are you?_-, the man's voice sounded unsure, as if he didn't know whether asking her that was the right thing to do. Vera shrugged, then, remembering that he couldn't see her, verbalized her answer.

-Yeah, fine. -, she offered quickly.

-_Listen, uh… would you like to… to talk? About… well, anything, really…-_, he asked, almost stuttering.

-You're nice, really, but I think I used all my witty lines today… I wouldn't be much company…-, Vera replied, trying to let the young man down as gently as she could, but apparently, he did not want to give up.

-_But that will be my job! I mean being funny and coming up with ludicrous topics to talk about…_-, he protested, and the girl could almost see his pout, which made her laugh.

-Okay, okay, you win. Name the place and the time. –

-Calleigh? What a…aaah!...are you doing?-, Horatio gasped as Calleigh's tiny hands made fast work of the zipper of his trousers. She silenced him with a kiss to his mouth, her palms momentarily going up his torso, caressing the hard planes of his strong chest.

-Shh, I want to help you…-, she whispered seductively in his ear, licking his lobe slowly in the process. Her hands once again lowered between the man's legs, stroking the already hard bulge there through the silk of his boxers. Horatio's breath caught in his throat, he wanted more of her. Deftly he flipped her over on the couch, so that he was standing over her. Calleigh gasped in surprise, and the redhead exploited that to insinuate his tongue between her parted lips.

It was his time to stroke her, make her heart beat faster, have her moan his name. He soon shifted his attention to her sensitive neck, a place he seemed fascinated and obsessed with. He teased her merciless, licking and sucking and blowing his hot breath on her now glistening skin, delighting in the way she whimpered and pressed her tender flesh more firmly against his protruding fangs, like she couldn't get enough of it.

Unable to stand the stillness of his hands, the vampire propped himself on his knees and started stroking Calleigh's soft body, eliciting small giggles and little gasps of pleasure every time he grazed sensitive spots. He cupped her full breasts, a sensation which reverberated through his own body as it did through hers; the contact was not enough for the blonde, and she tried freeing her upper body from the light material of her shirt. In his eagerness to please her, and also because her intolerance to the thin barrier between their bodies was his, too, he ripped the material apart; Calleigh seemed not to mind, as she arched her back in a silent plea to be taken. Horatio gladly complied, squeezing her breasts lightly until he heard her moan in satisfaction. He unfastened her bra and gently helped her remove it; she kissed him thoroughly in response.

He lowered his head to the swell in her chest, nuzzling the sensitive place with his cheek before circling one already hardened nipple with his hot mouth. Calleigh gasped, the feeling of his tongue stroking agonizingly slowly such a intimate place sending jolts of electric pleasure running though her every nerve; Horatio shared the sensation, shuddering in pleasure, causing a small groan from the blonde when he loosened the contact with her skin.

Calleigh buried her hands in his red hair, lowering his head to her chest while at the same time pressing her upper body closer to his. Horatio placed his lips on the side of her left breast, biting the soft flesh there. That was pure bliss, both for him and for her, even if he did not drew blood. It was too early for the third mark.

-Horatio…-, Calleigh panted. –Take me… I'm already yours… take me, please…-, she begged, his hard manhood pressing against her stomach making her wild with desire. She felt her core warm up as if that part of her had thoughts of him filling her of its own, and wetness soaked her pale green panties.

Horatio murmured his approval and proceeded to claim her lips, while at the same time insinuating his hand in her panties. Her breath instantly became labored, then her chest threatened to explode as he slipped two fingers into her wet core.

-Yes…-, she murmured in his ear, placing a kiss on his collarbone. –Faster, Horatio… you can't hurt me…-, she incited him. The vampire increased his pace, repeatedly entering her, every time plunging deeper into her body, closer, closer, closer…

-Horatio!-, Calleigh screamed with urgency, closing her mouth over his neck and sinking her teeth there until she tasted blood on her tongue. The vampire groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, now lucid enough to pay attention to her demands.

-I want YOU inside me, now!-, she growled, flipping them over so that she was on top of him. She made fast work of his boxers, her swelled breasts mere inches from Horatio's mouth. He stretched his neck and raised his back a little, trying to take one of them in his lips, but Calleigh didn't let him. She pushed him down on the couch with a shove and molded her body to his until, finally, she impaled herself with his hard length.

Everything stood still for a while, the two lovers savoring the feeling of their first union, the first of many to come. Then Calleigh slid back, almost crying at the loss of contact. Horatio, too, groaned in something akin to pain as he felt her retreating from him, but again she surprised him as she started riding him, once again welcoming him into her.

Her lips pounced on his, capturing them in a heated kiss. He immediately granted her access, so that their tongues found themselves dueling from supremacy. With each powerful and intimate stroke reverberating through Calleigh's body, they sighed in each other's mouth, captivated by the feeling.

_I love you…_

-I love you…-

-May I ask you something?-, Vera whispered to the moon, even if her question was meant for the man sitting beside her on the beach.

-Sure. -, Jesse replied quickly. They had talked very little since he had arrived there, maybe the girl was finally ready to open up a bit.

-Why did it have to be Delko? Why not… why not someone else?-, she asked in a small voice. _Why not you?_, she would have liked to shout. That startled Jesse. Of all the things she could have asked, she had to begin with the most difficult of all…

-He didn't really leave us a choice. Calleigh was not lucid enough to think about what was going on around her because Horatio was being tortured and I… I wish I could offer you something more than _I was shocked and couldn't think about a plan for the life of me_, but I can't. I _was_ shocked, still am in fact; I have always known Eric to be a… well, a friend. Sure, he was not the most serious person on heart, but to this point, to the point of becoming one of Yelina's _pommes_…-, he trailed off, unsure of what to add. He needn't worry, he had already caught Vera's interest.

-What? He's one of Yelina's people? Well, dammit! We should kill him, and her!-, she cursed, massaging her still sore neck. That revelation helped her forget about her personal ordeal, her attention focusing on protecting Master Horatio and Mistress Calleigh. No way in hell they'd touch them again, not if she still breathed!

-Shouldn't you go inside? It's getting late…-, Jesse observed after a while, noticing the girl shiver from the corner of his eye. Vera shrugged.

-I'll go when Master Horatio calls me. -, she replied cryptically. Jesse wasn't sure whether Calleigh was there or not, but he figured she would… okay, the girl wanted to give the couple some privacy.

-Alright, I'll keep you company until he's ready. -, he stated, wrapping and arm around Vera's shoulder and making them lay on the sand. At first she tensed, she wanted to break free, but upon realizing she was comfortable and warm where she was, she decided to let the dark haired man play the hero for a bit.

***CONTINUES***

I'm not dead! Even though I feel like a zombie… wish me luck, I had a Math test this morning… gosh, but that was horrible! Let me know what you think?


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27: FRAIL

Vera poked Jesse's side gently to catch his attention. He looked down at her questioningly.

-We can go inside now. -, she whispered. She didn't know exactly why she was whispering, there was no one there apart from them, but the dark and intimate setting seemed to require hushed tones, at least in her opinion. Jesse's eyebrows shot up in question.

-We?-, he wondered. Vera shrugged.

-Sure. You don't seriously think I'd let you drive at this ungodly hour, right?-, she replied easily, grabbing his hand to help him stand. In truth she practically dragged him up, seemingly effortless; Jesse smartly chose not to press the matter and to follow her.

They found Calleigh curled up upon Horatio's couch, half lying on top of the man himself, conquered, satiated, satisfied, spent. She smiled weakly at Vera, even managed to greet Jesse with a half raised hand, before her head dropped back on the redhead's chest; he brought a hand to her hair, caressing it as the other encircled protectively the blonde's waist.

Jesse eyed his blonde colleague's neck suspiciously, assessing the entity of the damage done there. –Christ, Calleigh, did you two had a fight?-, he couldn't refrain himself from blurting out; some of the love-bites where an angry red, and an angry bruise was developing just above her collarbone.

Something sparked in Horatio's eyes, but before he could say something, Vera brought a hand to Jesse's mouth, effectively acting as a muzzle, looking sheepishly at her Master.

-Don't listen to him, the moonlight must have gotten to him. Can I keep him ,though? He's pleasant to be around, at least for me…-, she quickly said, hoping to distract the vampire. The slightly shocked expression on Jesse's face, rendered more comical by the fact the they couldn't see his mouth, caused Calleigh to giggle a bit, and Horatio to consequently relax under her. Vera smiled and let go of Jesse, who was more than ready to plead for the girl's cause.

-Oh, I'm keepable!-, he pouted, making everyone burst out laughing.

-They're so frail…-, Horatio murmured, stroking Calleigh's hair lightly as she slept in his arms. Vera's eyes darted to his face, then to the man sleeping beside her; she shook her head.

-Their bodies, yes. But I think their hearts are strong. Calleigh loves you deeply, Master. She makes a good Mistress. -, she replied seriously.

The four of them were lying on Horatio's spacious sofa, which was made of two perpendicular sections, its owner and his lover on the longest part, Jesse sprawled on the remaining one and Vera perched much like her feline form on top of the soft headboard, her ankles crossed over her back and her right arm dangling over Jesse's chest.

-I know, Vera, I know…-, Horatio whispered, almost imperceptibly. They were communicating too quietly to risk disturbing the sleeping humans, their perceptive ears rendering their spoken words perfectly distinguishable to one another.

-My fear is that she'll get hurt, and that'd be my fault. Yelina knows I love her…-, the redhead confessed, then stopped upon catching Vera's soft snort.

-It's funny that you mention her. Guess who's her new _pomme_? Our dear Mr. Delko…-, she informed him. The vampire remained in stunned silence for a while, unable to come up with a single explanation, a justification for the Cuban's behavior.

-He's trying to hurt you, Master, and he's exploiting both Calleigh and _me_. -, Vera added as an afterthought, the emphasis on the last word not lost on Horatio.

-What haven't you told me?-, he wondered softly. Vera closed her eyes for a moment, a bitter smirk morphing her face into a ugly scowl.

-It wasn't Jesse, Horatio. -, she breathed, no need to say explicitly to what she was referring to. –It was Eric. He… he raped me. -, she finally confessed among heavy sighs. Actually, she felt better after having voiced it, as if giving the right name to what had been done to her would ultimately help her overcome it.

Horatio squeezed his eyes shut, stinging pain for the girl burning his throat. He had assumed… God, he had been so blind, his mind entirely focused on Calleigh… he had assumed it had fallen upon his young protégée to claim Vera's body, and seeing as the two of them seemed to like each other, he had allowed himself to not give that, if not much thought, at least the proper thought. What a fool he had been!

-My child, words cannot express how sorry I am. I have neglected you horribly tonight, and I was not there for you when you needed me. My behavior towards you cannot be excused. -, he berated himself, shaking his head at his foolishness. In times like those, when he needed to express his feelings the most, his speech often turned old-fashioned and stuffy, almost artificial, and he feared that would jeopardize his natural and spontaneous sympathy towards those around him.

Luckily for him, Vera would have none of it. –You couldn't be there for me, Master! They devised a plan so that you would be away, and so that Eric could carry out Yelina's orders. What does she want from you, Horatio?-, the girl replied heatedly, posing a question in hopes to distract the vampire's mind from his current predicament.

-Something I'm not willing to give her, my body, and something she'll never have, my love. -, he answered quietly and with a tortured expression, as if it was his fault she desired him so much. His words got Vera thinking.

-Mmm, I was not expecting that. I assumed it would have something to do with the efforts her husband, your brother, is doing to become Master of the city. This spreads a whole new light on this ordeal…-, she mumbled to herself, but nonetheless managed to catch her Master's attention.

-What do you mean?-, he asked her, intrigued.

-Well, if she wants your body, and it's safe to assume she doesn't want it as a trophy to apprehend to the wall in her living room, she'd want it to… function properly. -, Vera observed. Horatio immediately caught on her meaning: if a male vampire had not fed, there was no way in hell his manhood was going to satisfy his partner's desires, it would just remain limp between his legs. Really embarrassing, and disappointing.

-I see what you mean. -, he said, a contemplative look on his handsome face. –It wouldn't be convenient for her to kill my _pomme de sang_…-, he elaborated. Vera nodded.

-It would just spoil the fun. -, she translated.

-Maybe she thought she could replace you with someone trustworthy. After all, I think we both agree on the fact that it's been her to send the were-lioness, unbeknownst to her husband. -, Horatio guessed, caressing his chin.

-Of course, but if she knows you even a tiny bit, she's got to know that killing someone you like is a good way to enter your black list and even make it to the top positions, right?-, Vera reasoned. Horatio had to concede her that point.

-Right. But maybe she doesn't know of my liking for you. Eric's not been around the Lab much lately. -, he observed. Vera smirked.

-Words travel fast, Master. Besides, I don't think he's the only spy Yelina has in the Lab. -, she replied, a knowing look in her eyes. Too knowing for Horatio to ignore it, she had to have a name in mind.

-Who are you talking about, Vera?-, he asked.

-Dear Rick Stetler, of course. -, she replied easily. The vampire scowled at her.

-Just because he's not the nicest of people doesn't mean he's working for the enemy. -, he chastised her. Vera ignored his warning tone and did not take offense; instead, she chose to advocate her cause.

-Stetler clearly hates you, right? And would he maybe happen to fancy Yelina? Dr. Woods told me as much. The man is bound to dislike every person on your team, and Eric shouldn't be an exception. Why, then, would they work so closely?-, she pointed out.

-They both dislike me, since Eric thinks, and not without reason, that I've stolen his woman. It's not necessary for them to be united under Yelina's control, they already are under the hatred towards my person. -, he replied bitterly, the thought clearly causing him great pain. Not for Stetler's behavior, of course, but for Eric's.

-Yeah, but wouldn't it be easier for them to be both working with Yelina against you? Don't forget we're already sure of Eric's involvement with her. Stetler's shouldn't surprise us so much. After all, it was he who forced you to go to Raymond. Face it, they _both_ tried to kill us. -, Vera concluded, stubbornly trying to convince her Master. She knew lust could be a powerful motif, especially when vampires where concerned. Horatio knew that, too. It was just a question of waiting for him to acknowledge that.

-Even if we grant, for the sake of our argument, that Stetler is working for Yelina as well, and that he informed her about our friendly relationship, how can we explain, then, the fact that they tried to kill you? According to our previous point, it doesn't make any sense. -, he said after a while, a calculating look on his face. Vera snorted; he wouldn't understand! He was still trying to defend Stetler, and she didn't understand why. It was not logical! Then, something Yelina had told her suddenly came to her.

-She thought I was Calleigh…-, she realized. Horatio repositioned himself on the sofa, so that h was watching Vera in the eyes. He spoke slowly, almost menacingly.

-Pardon?-, he said.

-Yelina, earlier. She was expecting Calleigh, not me. She thought Calleigh was your _pomme_!-, the girl replied, excited. The thought seemed preposterous at first, but the more he thought about it, the more Horatio realized Vera was indeed right. But then…

***CONTINUES***

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay but I've gone on holiday for a few week, and of course, Internet was not working… but I was! Here is what I produced… let me know what you think?


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28: DISCUSSION

-Both Stetler and Eric knew very well Calleigh was not my _pomme_…-, Horatio whispered. It didn't make any sense. –Eric wouldn't want Calleigh to get hurt, at least physically. Why would he agree to a plan devised to kill her?-, he wondered aloud.

-Maybe because he agreed to help Yelina kill your _pomme_. -, Vera replied. Horatio shot her an incredulous look.

-You mean…?-, he couldn't even finish the sentence, it seemed so… preposterous.

-He deceived Yelina. I know he couldn't have disobeyed a direct order, but if Yelina referred to Calleigh as _the blonde_, _your pomme_ or… names… he could have easily twisted them. We are somewhat similar. -, Vera observed, pointing to the blonde sleeping form as she fingered a lock of her own hair.

Horatio sighed, passing a hand over his tired face. –This is unbelievable. -, he whispered somewhat resigned. Moving stealthily as not to wake Calleigh, he disentangled his limbs from her body, Vera's narrowed eyes following his every move.

-Where are you going?-, she asked, suspicious. She had a bad feeling about it.

The vampire sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose: he knew perfectly well his _pomme _would not welcome his decision well. –You realize that if what we think has happened has indeed happened, then Eric is in trouble, yes?-, he asked rhetorically. Vera's eyes were now reduced to two menacing slits.

-So? Yelina'll take care of him for us. -, she growled, hoping against hope that her Master wouldn't do something as stupid as offering the Cuban protection.

-We can't let her punish him. She'd kill him. -, he stated, reaching for his phone on a nearby table. Before he could even touch it, though, Vera appeared in front of him, her hand already on his wrist.

-Don't. -, she warned him, applying slight pressure on his arm. Horatio's eyes darted to hers, rage rapidly building besides them. He hissed his menace, showing Vera his fangs.

-Leave it alone, Vera. -, he said slowly, his words distorted by his protruding canines. The girl maintained the eye contact, not blinking, daring him to make her change her mind.

-No. I won't let you make a mistake. Delko deserves to be taught a lesson, you owe him nothing. -, she argued, quickly snapping his arm away as soon as she felt him make for the phone. Horatio took a step back, hissing loudly, his whole features morphing in anger.

-You don't know him like I do, Vera. -, he growled, his pupils swallowing completely the blue of his irises, conferring his face a scary and horrible look. He had lost all pretense of being human, he was purely vampire now.

-He raped me!-, Vera bit back through gritted teeth, trying to rein her emotions. She had to keep lucidity, otherwise she wouldn't be game for a vampire. –He said awful things to Calleigh, he took my virginity! He's not the same man anymore!-, she added, her voice strained, hoping that would make him see reason. For a moment she deluded herself into thinking she had managed to break through his rage, she saw pity flashing through his eyes, but then it was all gone.

-I have to save him…-, he said before dashing towards the table. Vera blocked him with an arm to his chest, then effectively pushed him back with a powerful shove. He backed off a little, eyeing the girl malevolently, all vestiges of humanity gone from his face.

-What if he doesn't want your help? You can't save the world!-, she bit back, knowing her words would cut deep into him, possibly hurting him. That was his blessing and his curse: the willingness to help them all, to offer himself to everyone around him, neglecting his own needs and interest in the process. Well, Vera had her mind firmly set on not letting him destroy himself with his own hands. Delko was bad news? He had to be eliminated somehow, and that regardless of her personal feelings towards him.

-I have to try!-, he cried, almost unintelligibly, snarling at the girl.

-So do I…-, she murmured, feeling her body grow completely still. Her every muscle was vibrating with repressed energy, willing to be freed, to be put to use. She would wait for his first move, though, before liberating her own aggressive tendencies. She had to play her cards right, he looked like he could kill her before giving it a single thought. He was wild.

Calleigh woke up with a start. She looked around, almost panicking. She didn't know what had woken her, but the feeling was unpleasant, she could tell as much, and she didn't recognize her surroundings. Spotting Jesse, still asleep some mere inches away from her, brought her back to the previous night.

_Horatio…_

Before happiness could have a chance to spread over her still frozen limbs, fear gripped her heart once again. Where was her lover? Surely he wouldn't leave her like that, not after everything they had to undergo to be together… Before she had realized it, she had already shaken Jesse awake.

-Where are Vera and Horatio?-, she asked him, not caring that, having woken before him, it was impossible for him to know the answer to that. The dark haired man shook his head, both as a negative answer and to velar his head from the last vestiges of sleep.

Soft light bathed the room, conferring it a welcoming orange halo. The morning light filtrated through the heavy curtains, casting a light glow around Calleigh's face. The sun, however, did nothing to warm her up. She felt her stomach twist, instead.

She raised from the couch, and instinctively made for the door, Jesse hot on her heels. She opened it automatically, not paying her own gestures much attention, as if compelled by some force foreign to her.

-Vera, you knew I was no match for you. –

Both Calleigh and Jesse gasped at the dark an menacing tone of their boss's voice. He had pinned the girl down on the sand, keeping her there with a hand on her neck; the girl was growling madly at him, clearly wishing to be freed, but Horatio was not bulging. They both sported bruises and cuts; the redheaded vampire had his left eyebrow split in two and it seemed as if his nose had been bleeding, and his collarbone was turning a ugly shade of purple.

Vera cried and with an impossible back thrust managed to break free, kicking Horatio hard on the stomach. In no time she was on her feet, exploiting the vampire's momentarily distraction to attack him. He was still kneeling on the sand when the girl's punch reached his cheek; she kept punching him, harder, in an almost desperate way; tears were streaming down her cheek, as if hurting him was causing her great pain as well.

-Shut up!-, she shouted in his face. –I am not weak!-, she cried, slamming his face down on the ground with a cross kick. Calleigh gasped in horror as sand raised in clouds around him. Vera flipped Horatio's limp form over, so that he was resting on his back, then straddled his chest; she gripped his shoulders hard, thrusting her fingers deep in his flesh, until she heard him howl in pain.

-Why do you have to be so stubborn?-, she sobbed, shaking him. –I'm just trying to protect you!-

-Eric…-, Horatio whispered. Vera cried in frustration and dealt a vicious blow to his face, making him cough up blood.

-Dammit, Horatio!-, she cried, exasperated. –Can't you distinguish between friends and enemies?-, she growled, slamming his upper body against the sand.

-It's not… your problem…-, he gasped, the air repeatedly forced out of his lungs.

-Yes, it is!-, Vera bit back, roaring. Calleigh flinched at the vehemence of the girl's voice, every word she spoke like a slap to her face.

-Don't you understand? You have to live!-, Vera shouted in Horatio's face, slapping it as if to drum her sentence into his thick skull.

-I asked you… nothing…-, the redhead replied weakly, his blue eyes pleading with the girl, begging her to understand. Vera chuckled bitterly.

-Ask? Don't be ridiculous, you don't have to ask!-, she told him, her voice returning to a normal level, sounding languid even, intimate. A shiver ran through the blonde's spine.

-Haven't you guessed already? When I opened my eyes, after I had been turned into a were-cheetah, I had the imprinting…-, Vera informed Horatio, her words as intimate as her position. She was still straddling his lap, but her hands were still, delicate on his chest, her wavy hair cascading down her back and over her face, barely tickling the man's skin.

Jesse turned towards Calleigh, puzzled. He didn't understand what they were talking about, but the shocked expression on the blonde's face was a dead giveaway of the fact that she knew what was going on. Before she could respond to his inquisitive glance, though, Vera spoke again.

-… and guess who I saw first? You!-, she said viciously before plunging towards Horatio. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss, hungry, demanding, desperate. She forced her tongue between his lips, tasted him, dueled with him before retreating.

Her body swayed dangerously. In a matter of seconds she passed out, sprawled on top of Horatio.

***CONTINUES***

I'll probably disappear for some days… but I'll be back shortly, promise! Meanwhile, here is the new chapter! Let me know what you think?


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29: A GIRL'S STORY

Jesse picked Vera up gently, making his way back to the house without emitting a single sound. Meanwhile, Calleigh slowly approached Horatio, still sprawled on the sand. She helped him up, but he stopped to a sitting position. A single pink tear escaped his right eye.

-I had no idea…oh God, what have I done to her?-, he lamented, burying his face in his hands. Seeing no easy way out of that, Calleigh resolved to sit on the sand beside the man she loved; she took gentle hold of his hands, so that she could see his face, and urged him to talk it out.

-I can only imagine what she went through…-, he began.

-I saw his face, and that became everything I could think about…-, Vera sobbed in Jesse's comforting embrace. –That's how the imprinting works. What made it particularly hard to endure for me was the fact that I got turned into a cheetah, of all were-animals. You see, under any other circumstance, I would have experienced a great desire to be with him, maybe intense lust, and that's about it. For were-cheetahs, however, it doesn't work like that; we're one of the weakest species of were-animals, just like regular cheetahs are ones of the weakest predators in nature, to the point that other felines wait for them to kill a prey, so that they can steal it, the cheetahs being too exhausted by the chase…-

Jesse listened intently, stroking the girl's silky hair lightly to comfort her. His gentle touch made her tingle all over, warming her in a way the Miami sun could not, and gave her the strength to keep talking.

-Were-cheetahs crave protection, coming from other cheetahs, or a Master vampire or whatever… _I _craved protection from him. One moment I wished he was my lover, wished to feel him inside me, wished him to be my first…-

-I thought she regarded me as a father figure, the way she sought me and asked for my help seemed to indicate so… I realize now her feelings ran deeper than that. She managed to keep her physical urges well hidden; I never suspected a thing. It's crystal clear now, though, that she desired me in a way a daughter could never desire her father. -, Horatio voiced his thoughts, his pupils still slight dilated in the aftermaths of shock.

-She chose you as her mate. -, Calleigh whispered softly. Horatio shook his head no resolutely. -I have been chosen for her…-, he replied.

-Luckily, I realized I needed to stop seeing him on a somewhat regular basis pretty soon. He himself helped me join a group of were-animals, and I jumped at the opportunity to detach myself from him. When he went away, came here in Miami, I breathed a sigh of relief…-, Vera whispered, her voice breaking with memories of past pains. She hugged Jesse, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled good, of clean clothes and manly, spiced cologne; it was comforting.

-I tried… believe me, I tried to forget him. I tried going out with others of my species, even with other were-animals… they either wanted me as a surrogate mother or as a bottom. I could be neither. And humans! Let's just say you've been the only nice one up 'til now…-, she shuddered in his arm, holding onto him tighter than before. Jesse's heart broke for the girl as he whispered his promise to her fluffy ears.

-I'll try to keep that up. -, he said, causing a small, chocked laugh to escape Vera's lips.

-Horatio, you need to feed. We'll have to go into work in an hour or so. -, Calleigh warned Horatio, helping him to his feet. He stroked her hair gently, mesmerized by the way the sun played with her golden locks, creating a halo all around her head as if she was glowing. Convinced he would feed on her, she took hold of half her mane, tilting it to one side so that he could had better access to her neck. He indeed lowered his head, bending it to place his lips upon her skin; he didn't bite her, though, just kissed and nibbled a bit without lacerating her flesh.

-I know, but I won't. It's too soon for your third mark. I gave you two marks already in the span of two days, I don't want to rush things between us. -, he replied.

-But…-, Calleigh tried protesting. A single finger to her lips stopped her.

-No buts. I want to feel us grow as couple, Cal, and giving you another mark would spoil at least half of it… I want to give us time…-, Horatio stated solemnly. The blonde smiled, capturing his lips for a quick peck.

-Be honest, you just want to be able to read my thoughts!-, she told him then in between laughs, running a few feet in front of him. _What are you thinkin' now?_, she asked him playfully. The redhead smirked, following her at a pace that would enable him to remain behind her. _That you have a wonderful backside… and that I want to run my fingers through your luscious hair_, he replied silently. Calleigh spun around, facing him with a smirk on her face.

-Liar. You're dying to swat my butt. -, she called him on his little lie. He shrugged. _Oh well, that too…_

Horatio instructed Jesse to remain with Vera for the day. Since there were no urgent cases waiting for them, he could afford the be one man shorter; he himself would inform Mr. Wolfe of the current situation.

That was why early afternoon found Vera and Jesse curled up in each other's arms, fast asleep on the queen size bed in Horatio's guestroom. They both had had a difficult night, the girl had even fought against a vampire, it was only natural for their bodies to demand a bit of rest. When the Miami sun reached its peak, however, Vera got restless; some time later she woke up.

Jesse's spicy smell was all around her; she didn't freak out as her recent ordeal with Eric would have suggested, no: the dark haired man's fragrance was already sculpted in her brain, associated with a feeling of safeness that was hard not to welcome. It was like having the imprinting all over again. Sure, she had picked up and catalogued other people's peculiar fragrance, but no other odor could evoke in her such powerful feelings, either good or bad. Could that be a sign? She knew of only one way to find out.

Jesse woke to a feeling of something moist and warm tickling his neck. After a few minutes of fruitless twisting around, his eyes finally snapped open, zeroing on Vera. What was she doing so close to him?, he wondered as a rush of warmth brought color to his cheeks.

-Good morning. -, she purred before biting on his earlobe. The little jolt of pain mixed with pleasure caused by that action convinced the man he was not dreaming.

-Good morning. What exactly are you doing?-, he forced out, his breath short as Vera proceeded to divest him of his shirt.

-I thought it was pretty obvious… listen to your body, it knows…-, she replied, pushing her pelvis against his rapidly hardening manhood. Jesse gasped at the unexpected contact; for a moment instinct took over and he placed his large hands on Vera's hips, adjusting her position as to assure better contact.

-Why?-, he croaked out.

-Why not? You happen to be the best man I know, and frankly the air in this house is so thick with sex and lust, it's making me a bit wild…-, she replied innocently as her not so innocent hands started travelling up Jesse's torso. She placed a small kiss just below his earlobe before making quick work of her own top.

-That's it? You're in need of a quickie, even after what Delko did to you?-, Jesse protested, but not as vehemently as he'd have liked. There was no denying, in fact, that the sight of Vera's gently rounded breasts, confined in a simple white bra, vaguely resembling a bikini, was making his resolution not to touch her waver.

-That's called righting a wrong. You see, my first time happened to suck big time, so I was hoping you'd help me appreciate the magic of making love…-, Vera murmured, big green-blue eyes fixed on light-blue ones. She was sincere, there was no other way to put it. Desperate, high on adrenaline, yes, but the honesty was bright and there for anyone to see. Her face hid nothing.

-You were a virgin? Before… Eric?-, Jesse wondered, unable to believe a girl as beautiful as her could still be untouched. Unless… -Wait. How old are you?-, he wondered. He had often asked himself that, the position they now were in, he was ashamed to admit, in mind. Vera smirked.

-I look younger than I really am. I'm twenty-two. -, she told him. The man gasped. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to hear, just… not that. God, she was ten years his junior!

-Please, Jesse. I want you…-, Vera begged softly, brushing her chest against Jesse's, causing a small groan of pleasure. As she rubbed against him, he took hold of her hips, fingering the rim of her pants. Vera's heart did a little flip flop of joy and apprehension.

-This won't be a one night stand, will it?-, the man wondered, unclasping the girl's bra. _Finally!_

-Hell, no. It isn't even night. -, she sassed, quickly regaining her confidence back. Jesse chuckled.

-Here I thought you didn't do one night stands, and you question the time?-, he joked back, taking one nipple in his mouth. Laughter died on Vera's lips, soon replaced by a whimper of pleasure. She arched her back, offering her body to the man before her.

DING DONG!

Both groaned; Vera rolled back on her side of the bed. They shared a look before speaking.

-Dress. We'll go together, just in case. Who knocks on a vampire's door, even if the sun's high?-, Jesse instructed Vera, dropping a quick kiss to her lips. Vera nodded obediently, hoping there would be many other kisses, hopefully longer ones at that.

***CONTINUES***

Hey, I'm back! Almost a full week without internet was tough, but I'm still alive and with a new chapter no less! Hope this one wasn't too boring… Let me know what you think?


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30: UNWELCOME GUEST

-You!-, Vera bellowed, cheeks red with fury. Before she could attack their visitor, Jesse gripped her arm; he shot her a warning look before turning to the man before him.

-You have some cheek to show yourself here. You're not welcome. -, he told Eric Delko sternly, examining what he could see of his injury. One of the Cuban's eyes was black and closed, his lips bloody, nose probably broken, eyebrows split; it seemed as if he was leaning more on his left leg, letting it sustain the greater part of his weight. Anyway, his clothes were torn, dirty and bloody, a clear sign of a beating-up, had his face not given that away already.

-Horatio…-, he whispered, his face contorting in pain as if pronouncing that single word was hurting his broken lips.

-Is not here. Give me a single reason why…-, Vera told him heatedly, ready to jump on him. Again Jesse held her back.

-Enter. -, he told the Cuban brusquely. He rushed him inside, slamming the door behind his back. –Sit. -, he ordered, showing him the couch. –And don't move. I'll call Horatio. A wrong move and I'll have Vera chew on your head, gotcha?-, he threatened, reaching for his phone. Vera smirked.

-Please, move. I bet your brain tastes good. -, she flashed the beat Cuban a feral grin.

It felt strange, knocking at his own door. He knew had had made the right decision, though, when Jesse's tired face emerged from the house.

-Thank God you're here, H. There's only so much I can do to prevent Vera from killing Delko. -, he sighed eloquently, motioning for his colleagues to enter. As she brushed past him, Calleigh looked around nervously, trying to spot Eric. When her eyes found his, however, anger rose inside her; she couldn't tell if it was just hers, or Horatio's, all she knew was that it was burning her from the inside, craving release. She granted her fury that.

SMACK!

Eric stood with his head tilted to the side, where the impact from Calleigh's blow had forced it, eyes wide in shock.

-We're not even. -, the blonde warned him, striding towards Horatio. Eric looked malevolently at the redhead as Vera invaded his personal space.

-I know you want to move. Do it, and I'll gnaw at your bones…-, she threatened. She had been breathing down his neck since his arrival, never leaving her spot on the sofa barely a feet away from the man.

-Silence!-, Horatio thundered, making every single person in the room jump in fear. –Now, Eric, what I'd like to know is what you are doing here. -, he added more calmly; it wasn't a question, though, it was an order.

-We know you work for Yelina and we also know that you disobeyed her orders, so cut the crap to the minimum. -, Vera warned him, earning herself a glare from Horatio. Eric nodded, then, realizing it hurt, he stopped.

-Your sister-in-law asked me and Stetler to help her lioness kill Calleigh. She thought she was your _pomme_, so she didn't bother pronouncing her name. -, he explained, looking at Horatio, then, turning to Calleigh: -She's quite enraged with you. –

A growl from Vera made him stop his teasing and go on with his tale: -I obviously didn't want you dead, just emotionally shaken up, so I made a deal with Stetler so that he wouldn't reveal to Yelina that H's _pomme_ was Vera and let me be. –

-What did you offer him?-, Horatio wondered as Vera smirked triumphantly, having guessed right about Stetler. Eric smirked, too.

-My place every time Mistress Yelina felt like having sex with one of her _pommes_. -, he answered smugly, figuring that would enrage the redhead. When he didn't get the response he'd hoped for, the smirk died on his lips, turning into a frown.

-You figured Yelina wouldn't find out about your little treachery? Are you plain stupid?-, Jesse asked, scandalized. Eric shrugged his shoulders.

-Yes, well, those two can easily be mistaken for sister. -, he replied, pointing his chin to Calleigh and nodding to Vera. Jesse shook his head at that.

-What happened, Eric?-, Horatio pressed on, ignoring everyone around him except for the Cuban.

-The lioness failed to kill Vera. I had some fun with her just to piss you and Calleigh off. Yelina got angry with Stetler and me because no one told her your _pomme _was not Calleigh but Vera; I got punished while Stetler got laid. Honestly, what that woman sees in him… Anyway, I didn't get killed because she liked my little stunt with Vera, said that would make you crazy. I should thank you, honey…-, he replied cheekily, winking at Vera. The girl growled and smacked him hard on the head. Had she not done it, Jesse would have probably replaced her.

-I still don't see why you've come here. What do you want from me?-, Horatio ignored the banter.

-Protection from Yelina. -,Eric replied easily. Outraged, Vera started protesting, only to be cut off by her Master: -Granted. -, he said.

-What?-, Jesse and Calleigh chorused.

-He's still under Yelina's influence. He's not himself right now, never been since he got bitten by her. She's played with his mind. -, the vampire explained. That, however, didn't stop Vera from jumping to her feet and shoving him away from the couch, growling at him as if she were in her feline form.

-You're playin' with fire, Master. You know very well that a vampire can't play without some… material… provided by his victim. -, she warned him in a low tone. Horatio hissed loudly, reducing Vera to her knees.

-That's why you'll watch over him during the night. -, he told her once he had regained some composure.

-Great. Can I at least tie him up?-, she bargained. Horatio nodded.

-Sure. Do whatever you deem necessary, except killing him. -, he replied dispassionately.

-Oh goody. -, Vera spun around and punched Eric square on the face. He howled in pain, bringing his hands to the offended part.

-What was that for?-, the vampire wondered kindly, eyeing the girl without any trace of reproach.

-For being too smug for his own good. And for eyeing Calleigh without the proper respect. -, she covered up. Horatio nodded, seemingly convinced.

-Well done. -, he praised her before turning his back on her. Another cry of pain, however, made him stop dead in his tracks.

-What about this?-, he inquired again as Vera made her neck pop loudly with a satisfied grin on her face.

-For making me stay up tonight. -, she replied easily.

-Alright. Stop now, though. Go find some ropes to tie him up to a chair or something. -, he instructed, losing all his previous interest on the Cuban. He had granted him protection, but that didn't mean he'd be lenient on him; he needed to learn not to mess with him and his people.

***CONTINUES***

So, did you guess right? Is the story standing, or just a bunch of crap? Let me know! And thank you, thank you for your kind reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31: FLOW

A couple of hours into the night found the occupants of the Caine household with their hands full.

Calleigh and Horatio had hidden in the vampire's bedroom; the blonde had tended to the redhead's injuries, applying a special balm for particularly vicious wounds to his back. He was healing slower than normal, the fact that he hadn't fed in a day not helping one bit. Now they laid curled up in each other's arm, the woman already fast asleep, Horatio on the verge of doing the same. He knew it'd be best for him to keep vigil, but he felt so tired…

Jesse and Vera had retired to the guest room, with the wariness of letting the door open. From her position on the bed, feet on the pillow and head propped on her hands, Vera could easily watch over Eric, tied to a chair near the sofa. She still didn't like the plan, but that arrangement was better than spending the night beside the Cuban; instead, she got to spend it by Jesse's side. She knew it wasn't particularly fair to keep him up, but then again, he had offered to keep her company…

Had the circumstances been different, she would have probably resumed her early exploration of his body, but alas, she happened to be dedicated to her job. No smooches for her that night. Oh well, she could always get acquainted with the young man in other ways.

-Do you like the band _Paramore_?-, she asked him seemingly out of the blue. Jesse chuckled, reading her attempt at random conversation for what it really was, and decided to go with the flow.

-Sure. It's not my favorite band, nor my favorite kind of music, but they're not bad. -, he replied easily, his head resting on one arm.

-Oh, okay. What kind of music are you into, then?-

They made small talk for a while, each of them carefully avoiding any serious or painful topic in regards to their respective past. Jesse discovered that Vera had obtained a degree in Biology, that she liked reading and watching old horror movies, her favorite one being _The Exorcist_; it made her laugh, she said. In turn, the girl learned that Jesse had a secret passion for country music, to which he didn't mind dancing, and that he found belly-dance a major turn on.

They were laughing quietly at something Jesse had said when they heard Eric calling for them. Vera sighed, ready to jump off the bed, but her companion stopped her with a hand to her arm.

-Leave it. I'll take care of that. -, he told her resolutely, standing up and exiting the room. Vera's eyes followed him, focusing on how sexy the way he walked was; very manly, very strong, she wouldn't mind those strong legs to wrap around her waist.

_Calm down, girl. You're not off duty_, she reminded herself.

-What do you want?-, Jesse asked Eric none too gently. He hated the way he had treated young Vera, he still felt guilty for not having spoken up and taken the matter into his own hands, and lately he had loathed the way he had spoken to her. He couldn't blame the girl for using him like a punching ball.

-A glass of water. -, the Cuban replied, somewhat submissive. Jesse nodded, then stepped to the kitchen to retrieve the item. When he came back, he handed the glass to his former colleague, the ropes that restrained him leaving him just enough room to raise it to his mouth. He drank slowly, as if savoring the clean taste of the liquid, then he handed the empty glass back to Jesse.

-Thanks, man. -, he thanked him, grasping his hand and squeezing it. Jesse nodded, put the glass down on the nearby table and, as he walked back to the guest room, cleaned his now wet hand on his jeans, figuring Eric had spilled some water while drinking.

He had his back to him, and his body hid the Cuban from Vera, so they both missed the pleased, if somewhat crazy, look that crossed his chocolate eyes.

-Jesse… oh God…-, Vera panted as she straddled his hips, brushing her hair away from her face to have a better look down at the young man. She plunged down, capturing his inviting lips in a sensual kiss. She nibbled at his bottom lip, begging for entrance; in the end, she forced his lips open, and broke into his mouth to have a taste of his tongue.

She couldn't stand still, the desire was burning her, making her wild with need. She insinuated her small hands under his shirt, finding one by one all the ticklish spots, thoroughly enjoying Jesse's small spasms, which momentarily made him tighten his muscles for her to enjoy. She was too frenzy to properly unbutton his shirt, she preferred making all the buttons pop with a powerful but nonchalant tug.

-Vera…-, Jesse moaned as he laced his hands behind her back and drew her closer to him. He kissed her swollen lips, meanwhile unclasping her bra. He cupped her breasts, slowly massaging them as he got to taste more and more of her. She moaned into the kiss, and started working on his belt.

-Are you sure? We were supposed to watch over Eric…-, Jesse managed to say in between kisses. Vera pushed him down hard on the mattress, her lust filled eyes, now the color of a sea during a tempest, capturing his.

-I don't care…-, she mumbled, already bending down to kiss him. She had managed to unzip the man's jeans, and was now using all her skills to undress him without having him cooperate with her.

-What will Horatio say tomorrow?-, he said in between laughs and kisses, finally cooperating with the girl. However, as soon he brought his hands back to her skin, she stiffened, then grew completely still.

-Vera?-, Jesse called her, unsure if he had said something wrong or done something which had offended her. She detached herself further from him, jumping to her feet. Her hands flew to her mouth.

-Oh God…-, she gasped, before running away.

There they were, curled up like two cats. She had never snuggled this closer to him, but then again, neither had he clung so desperately to her. It was pathetic, really, the way a full grown man like him held onto a woman that wasn't his mother, Eric mused as he surveyed the two lovers sleeping. If he was so preoccupied that she would leave him, that must mean he wasn't as sure of himself as he'd have liked to appear, he thought smugly.

Oh, well, he was lucky Calleigh wasn't effectively lying on top of the redhead, otherwise it would have been difficult killing him without hurting her, too. The Cuban rejoiced at his luck as he admired the blade in his hand. Really, could that get any easier? A vampire who kept a silver knife in his own house? Plain dumb. Then again, Yelina had assured him he would find something in Horatio's house with which to kill Calleigh. Poor woman was delusional. As if he could kill Calleigh! No, he wanted her lover dead, so that he would replace him.

Time was running out. He raised the knife, admiring Calleigh's creamy complexion. Barely a couple of days with a vampire and she was already paler than usual. It would just not do for her to date a vampire…

-Horatio!-

Everything happened too fast for Eric to comprehend. One minute he was anticipating Horatio's blood, the other one he was sprawled on the floor, his chest painfully pressed against the ground by a bony knee. His mind was numb, otherwise he would have found sharp teeth lacerating the tender skin of his neck rather annoying. Instead he surrendered, weaker and number by the minute, as he felt his life being sucked away from his body gulp by gulp.

_One, two, three, four, five…_

***CONTINUES***

Oho, did I kill Eric? Who knows? Stay tuned to find out!


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32: KILL THE BLOKE

-Vera! You're killing him!-, Horatio shouted, gripping the girl's shoulders. Once it was clear she was not going to stop sucking on Eric's blood, he tightened his hold on her and threw her on the other end of the room. He swayed a bit; he had not fed recently and the sight of so much blood, pooling at his feet, was awakening his hunger. He shook his head to clear it from the bloodlust. He had little time, Eric had already lost too much blood.

Jesse, who had joined the group, walked over to where Vera had landed, reaching with his hand for her. As he made contact with her skin, though, she shrank back as if he had burned her. She jumped to her feet.

-I… I need to be alone. -, she whispered brokenly, wide eyes and scared. Again Jesse tried reaching for her, and again she avoided the contact. –Please, I can't be around you now…-, she pleaded, running away from the room. Jesse had no other choice but to let her go.

-Horatio, I need to know. What happened?-, the young man asked the vampire once he had taken care of the Cuban.

-It was a trap. -, Horatio sighed irritably. –He had pheromones with him and, judging from the trail they left, he covered you with them. -, he explained. Jesse grimaced. The glass, the wetness.

-No one thought about searching him?-, Calleigh piped up. Jesse shot her an annoyed look. All she had done recently had been getting laid by a vampire and letting Delko rape Vera, must she really reproach them?

-Of course we did, but we were looking for weapons. Those he had not. -, he replied heatedly.

-It's been an error on my part. -, Horatio was quick to contradict. Theey both turned towards him, stunned. –I didn't realize Yelina had given him the fourth mark. I should have foreseen it…-, he whispered.

-You mean Eric is Yelina's human servant now?-, Calleigh asked, bewildered. Horatio shook his head no.

-No, they still haven't taken the Blood Oath, the final stage of the process of becoming a vampire's human servant. Nevertheless, the forth mark has rendered Eric stronger enough to tear the ropes. -, he explained, showing his guests the frayed edges of the ropes in question. Jesse's eyes narrowed.

-Why didn't you notice it? And why didn't Vera?-, he wondered.

-Vera can recognize vampires when she sees them, maybe even human servants, but she can't tell the difference in the number of marks a person has. As for me… I think Yelina has put me under some kind of glamour. Nothing major, just something to confuse me a bit…-, he trailed off, seemingly to collect his thoughts. –That's why I didn't react to the pheromones, they should have affected me, too…-, he mumbled to himself.

-So Yelina wants you dead, now?-, Calleigh spoke up bravely, fighting the lump in his throat back at the thought of seeing her lover get killed.

-No. -, he was quick to reassure her. –Here's what I think has happened: Yelina instructed Eric to kill you, but she didn't take into account the fact that he, too, would be subjected to the intense rush of lust. She wanted Vera out of the picture and us asleep, my dear. -, he told her, his eyes boring into hers. She shivered noticeably, and he averted his gaze.

-Sorry. I'm starting to feel the effects of the pheromones. Jesse, I suggest you go take a shower. -, he excused himself. The young man nodded and disappeared down the hall towards the bathroom.

He brought Calleigh back to bed, and his efforts to make her go back to sleep were soon rewarded. She was utterly exhausted.

He felt content just watching her sleep, the steady rhythm with which her chest rose and fell calming him. He kept stroking her hair, its silky smoothness making goose bumps of pleasure rise on his skin; there weren't many things capable of causing such a _human _reaction in him anymore. He was thirsty, but not painfully so. He could probably go on another day, maybe two, without feeding. He decided to let his canine grow freely, though; he had made up his mind about not feeding from his lover, nor make love to her again for that night. He treasured her well being over everything else, even his own needs.

The sudden and painful rush, the burning need to take her was slowly dying out, but not so much as to render him able to sleep. He rarely slept anyway, an never for much. No, admiring Calleigh was definitely more interesting than sleeping.

He followed the gentle curve of her forehead, stopping briefly to her closed eyes. He knew them to be a sparkling emerald, and he never got tired of seeing his own face reflected in them. Then he moved to her slightly hooked nose, suffocating the sudden urge to kiss it; she wouldn't be his Calleigh without that peculiar feature, and in Horatio's eyes, it only added to her beauty, conferring her face more character.

God, those lips. He thanked his good star that he was, and had been, able to look at them as she spoke to him without giving into the need to cover them with his own, at least in public. When they were alone, though, he was allowed to touch them. Pride and gratitude mixed in his chest. He couldn't believe she had chosen to be with him, and had stayed with him through the madness of the last days.

He resolved not to question his luck. She knew what he was, how he lived. She had made her choice willingly, he had not… helped her… make up her mind in any way, on the contrary: he had tried pushing her away, if feebly, to protect her. He should have known how fierce she could get when somebody tried telling her what was best for her, he mused with a smile.

And so he watched her. Her neck was so delicate, so aristocratic. But also so frail… he could twist it, snap it in a heartbeat, without her noticing even. That spoke volumes about how much she trusted him. She needn't worry; he had better things in mind concerning her neck, and not all of them included him feeding from her.

She smiled in her sleep. She must have sensed his lascivious thought, Horatio mused smugly. Another effect of the second mark. Of all the marks, it was the one which helped creating a deep bond between a vampire and his human servant the most; that was why he was in no rush to give her his third mark, he truly wanted to enjoy the experience, to feel them grow as a couple.

She was sleeping in one of his white T-shirts, meaning he couldn't really see much of her upper body, so he focused on her legs instead. They were rather short, it was to be expected with her being so petite, but she was well proportioned. Her hips were nicely rounded, and her ass practically begged to be caressed. Not squeezed, though, no. Horatio abhorred the idea. Hers was not a cheap beauty, and therefore deserved the utmost respect.

She possessed the beauty of a goddess, and as a goddess she would be treated.

Jesse, too, was lying awake on his bed, thinking about Vera. His musings, though, were definitely darker than Horatio's.

So that was it. The girl was attracted to him only because she had needs to take care of. First because the house was impregnated with the scent of Horatio and Calleigh's sex, then because he had been covered in pheromones.

That sucked. And he felt used. By Eric, but also by Vera herself. He was not a toy, dammit! The way she had fled from him, without even letting him touch her, had hurt. God, but it had hurt!

Women were all whores. Natalia had dated both Eric and Ryan, even risking getting pregnant; Calleigh had gotten laid by a crazy human and a vampire and Vera… since she'd had a taste of sex…

Umpf. Maybe Eric Delko was the real problem. After all, he was the only constant that those women had in common. He snorted. Horatio should have let Vera kill the bloke.

***CONTINUES***

Right, I didn't kill Eric… Horatio watching Cal sleep… too sappy? Let me know, criticism is always welcome!


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33: MORNING FOUND OUR HEROES…

He kept watching her until the first rays of sun woke her up.

-Mmm… good morning, Handsome. -, she mumbled, still half asleep. She rolled over in Horatio's arms, placing a quick kiss to the pulse point in his neck.

-Good morning to you, too, my love. -, he replied easily, returning the kiss. Calleigh smiled into the kiss.

-Don't you say the sweetest things?-, she cooed, then stopped to sniff the air. –Do I smell coffee?-, she wondered, only the perspective of gulping down some of the bittersweet beverage rendering the thought of getting out of bed bearable. Horatio chuckled, having guessed her thoughts.

-It's waiting for you. I made it but a minute ago. -, he told her gently. He eyes narrowed in suspicion.

-How did you know I'd wake up soon?-, she asked. Horatio laughed to himself, leave it to Calleigh to be so curious that early in the day.

-Your dreams were reaching their peak. It was only a matter of time. -, he explained. Again, Calleigh raised a puzzled brow.

-But I don't remember dreaming anything. -, she protested. Horatio's smile turned into a grin.

-Want me to show you?-, he teased her, and without any previous warning, the woman was suddenly assaulted by vivid images of intense lovemaking between her and the vampire lying next to her. She could almost feel the exploring touches of his expert hands, making their way between her legs…

_Stop…_, she whimpered silently.

-Want me to stop?-, Horatio wondered softly, his hot breath hitting her sensitive neck.

-Oh God, no…-, she gasped as she felt a couple of fingers entering her. It was so intense, so real, and she _really_ was hot and wet and ready, she couldn't help but roll over Horatio's body, pinning it beneath her lithe form in a hasty move, her hair cascading down all over her, pooling around her lovers' head.

-Oh God…-, she gasped again, but this time her voice had a edge that betrayed extreme nervousness and a hint of fear. Horatio stilled, letting her slid away from him, letting her breath and calm down, then he gently cradled her in his arms. The fact that she seemed to welcome the contact gave him hope.

-Talk to me, sweetheart. What's wrong? What just happened?-, he wondered gently, stroking her soft hair slowly to comfort her and, hopefully, get her to open up to him.

-You did nothing wrong, Horatio…-, she was quick to assure him, biting her lower lip. –It's me…-, she confessed in a small voice, hiding her face behind the curtain provided by her hair. He craved to see her eyes, though, and therefore didn't let her avoid his gaze. He tucked the errand locks behind her ear, uncovering her smooth cheek, then gently grasped her chin with one hand.

-You can tell me anything, my love. Don't ever hide from me…-, he whispered in her ear, stroking her jaw and neck in a languid motion, causing shivers of pleasure to run down her spine.

-It's something Eric used to tell me, when we were together…-, she started to tell. Horatio tensed at the mention of the Cuban's name, and Calleigh feared an outburst, or worse yet, rejection. Bravely, thought, she continued her confession. –He used to complain about my hair, how they would get in the way of… ya know?... the lovemaking…-, she stuttered, clearly embarrassed, pink coloring her cheeks.

-Oh, sweetheart…-, the vampire whispered brokenly, cupping his lover's cheek, taking a lock of her golden hair with him in the process. A lonely tear trickled down Calleigh's eye. Rejection. There was no way he would understand…

-Eric didn't know what he was talking about. Your hair is like silk… who's the fool who wouldn't want to be surrounded by silk?-, he murmured lovingly, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He placed butterfly kissed to her tender skin, tenderly stroking her hair and cheek to console her. He gathered her in his arms, supporting the back of her head with a hand.

-Your hair is beautiful, and it's part of who you are. The way a person wears it tells many things about him, or her. -, he told her. Seeing as he was getting no response, he decided to tickle her hips. She squirmed under his touch, begging him to stop in between laughs.

-What does…-, she gasped, trying to regain her breath. –What does my hair tell you, Handsome?-, she wondered, rolling onto her stomach so that she could look at her lover from under her thick lashes.

-It tells me that you want to feel protected, and loved. The way it shields your body from the outside world reminds me of the desire I so frequently experienced in my life to dissociate myself from everything around me… you have nothing to worry about, my love…-, Horatio told her earnestly, kissing her on the lips.

They cuddled together for a bit, Calleigh's spirit gradually lifting, until the vampire placed a final peck on her now smiling lips.

-C'mon, coffee will be cold by now. -, he said in a teasing tone, stretching his right hand for Calleigh to grab.

-And whose fault is it?-, she bit back sassily, gladly letting him drag her effortlessly to her feet. He gave her a saucy grin, even wriggled his brow in a bad imitation of a sexy look, his whole face innocently screaming _who, me?_

-If you weren't so darn irresistible…-, she whispered in his ear seductively, her arm hooked on his neck for support. He stepped back a bit, an incredulous look on his face. –And you're the one to talk?-

Their heads pressed together for intimate conversation, the duo entered the kitchen, where Jesse was already sipping on the coffee Horatio had made early. At Calleigh's dirty look, he was quick to point to the coffee maker.

-I made a fresh pot. -, he reassured her hastily. As his blonde colleague happily trotted to the table to help herself on some much needed breakfast, Horatio stood standing, cautiously sniffing the air.

-Where's Vera?-, he wondered, addressing the younger man.

-Dunno. Why? You hungry?-, he bit back irritably, not bothering to look the vampire in the eye. Calleigh raised an eyebrow at her colleague; it was not like him to address their boss like that, nor to lose his cool around him.

-Jesse, you know a mere meal is not all I see in her. I care about her, as you do. -, Horatio replied softly, his blue orbs showing concern for his dear friend and protégé. The events of the past week were rapidly catching up with him, he mused; it had to be, sooner or later. Out of the two possibilities, better now.

-Do I? Because the girl is messed up pretty badly, and from what little I've gathered, the greatest part of it is your fault, Horatio. -, he accused, startling Calleigh out of her happy reverie. –Jesse!-, she squeaked, indignant.

-No, Calleigh, I have to let it out of my chest. I tried to befriend Vera, but things between us escalated too quickly, and that's because she's confused. She doesn't know what she wants, and I don't particularly like being used. It would be best if you two talked. -, Jesse said stubbornly, bravely standing Horatio's piercing gaze. The vampire nodded, seemingly unfazed by the dark haired man's outburst.

-That's why I was looking for her, son. -, he replied calmly. Jesse blinked.

-Good. But I still don't know where she is. She hasn't come back. -, he acknowledged the redhead's statement. Again the vampire nodded, exiting the kitchen and stepping towards the front door.

Vera was there, curled up against the doorframe; when Horatio opened the door, she looked up. She raised calmly, dusting her clothes off before facing her Master.

-Feed, than hear me out. -, she commanded, pushing the vampire's head down on her tilted neck. She was so tense it actually hurt a bit when his fangs lacerated her skin, but she didn't let a single sound escape her lips. She cradled Horatio's head in her hands, holding it close to her chest, desperately needing to feel him close to her. After all, that could be one of the last chances she got at that.

-Plan's not perfect, but it's a start. -, Vera told her audience, straight to the point. –We have evidence that Yelina is trying to mess with Horatio. -, she said, nodding her head to where Eric was still sleeping. –My suggestion is: present him to Raymond. We'll have him take care of Yelina for us. -, she deadpanned. Horatio looked positively alarmed at her idea.

-He will hurt her! And Ray Jr. …-, he started to protest, but a sharp look from Vera's part let him know she was not finished.

-You know, for a CSI you're pretty dense. We'll have your brother take an Oath. -, she declared in between funny looks. The vampire sported a forlorn look on his face. Why hadn't it occurred to him before?

***CONTINUES***

So, what's the big plan? Did you like the early morning H/C scene? Let me know, criticism is always welcome!


	34. Chapter 34

Hey everyone, sorry for the tremendous delay, it's just that school and life in general's been crazy these last months… I promise, though, that I'll work hard to finish this story! In the meanwhile, if you're still interested, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and leave a little review plz!

CHAPTER 34: IN THE DARK

-_Mistress?_-, Stetler's voice sounded hesitant on the phone. Yelina snorted; as if she could hurt him when there were so many miles between them. She grinned, then: she could always try…

-Yes, Rick. I'm all ears…-, she whispered seductively, just to make sure her lust spell was still firmly in place. She had a confirmation of that when she heard Rick's sigh.

-_Horatio's taken the day off. _-, her faithful servant told her. Her eyes narrowed. Horatio rarely took the day off, proof of that had been the fact that he had gone the day after his ordeal with her husband.

-Do you know why?-, she demanded.

-_He's having problems with both Duquesne and Caruso. He has not fed in a couple of days and it's already starting to show. -_, he retailed. Yelina ignored his smug tone, her patience was already thin as it was.

-Is that all?-, she couldn't help but hiss.

-_Yes, Mistress, it is. _-, Rick replied formally, realizing he had upset the vampire.

-Well done, Rick, my precious. I'll see you in a few hours. You know where to find me…-, Yelina whispered before ending the conversation. There was no need to be hard on Rick; he was one of her best _pommes_, surely the most faithful of all, and a enjoyable fuck. Nothing like the Delko boy. Ugh, he was always trying to be the dominating one, even if he really didn't have the numbers. He had failed to kill Duquesne, she hoped he was dead by now. She couldn't care less.

So Horatio had quarreled with his little blonde bitch. No wonders there. She probably got tired of being a target and decided the redhead was not worth the risk. Excellent. She'd have preferred her to be dead, but maybe having them at daggers drawn was even better. He'd be more damaged and less angry.

-Was this really necessary, brother?-, Raymond grumbled as his brother quickly ushered him inside his house. Two of his servants, the werewolf Richard and another male of his species, followed him closely, paying special attention to Vera. To break the growing tension, the girl smiled at the two; while Richard, who already knew her, nodded and smiled back at her, his companion just scowled.

-Yes, Raymond. We need to talk, and your wife must not overhear us. -, the redheaded vampire stated. That got his brother's attention. He looked suspicious. But most of all annoyed. He glanced at the huge window in Horatio's living room, eyeing the heavy curtains.

-Of course…-, Vera said, approaching the window. Her sudden movement had Raymond's bodyguards start, they were ready to assault her. She looked dismissively at them, waving their nervousness off lazily with a hand. –Chill, guys, I'm just closing the curtains. -, she playfully reproached them, doing as she'd told them. It was four AM and soon the sun would be raising. Horatio had no problem with the sun, but his brother had; he could survive a short exposition, but that would hurt like hell. As for Yelina, being a newborn meant she went to sleep very early, probably as they were speaking.

-Thank you, dear girl. -, Raymond thanked her. Horatio noticed how his dark eyes took in Vera's forms, from her shapely legs to her toned shoulders, but ignored it, repressing the hiss rapidly forming in his throat for the sake of their conversation.

-Yelina has a problem with my choice of a lover. -, he informed his brother without beating around the bush. Raymond turned towards him, puzzled. He glanced back to Vera. –You know who I'm talking about. –

-Oh, yes, the blonde. Calleigh. Speaking of whom, where is she?-, the dark haired vampire wondered, looking around lazily as if nonchalantly trying to steal a glimpse of her.

-Mistress is already at work. She enjoys a fresh start on bullets. She said she would be testing silver ones for her gun. -, Vera piped up, fearing an outburst from her Master's part. He smiled gratefully at her. Raymond chuckled.

-Seems dangerous…-, he observed, intrigued. Vera nodded.

-Very. She's gonna take care of silver ammunitions for everybody on her team. -, she replied. That got Raymond to reflect and, most important, to grow silent.

-Frankly, it's becoming annoying, Ray. You know I care for Yelina, she's a member of my family, but she's already tried to kill both my lover and my _pomme_. That has to stop. -, Horatio stated, deadly serious. Despite that, his brother started to laugh.

-That's impossible, brother. I forbid her to go out without me after the first couple of escapades she did to come see you. -, he barked in between chuckles. Hi eyes, however, had turned cold. He didn't like his wife's sick obsession with his brother one bit, especially if it was Horatio to remind him of that.

-That's why we'd like to call a deal. -, Vera suddenly piped up. Once she got the vampire's attention, she elaborated further. –You take an Oath not to hurt Yelina, and you get to taste your brother's blood again. He'll show you what you need to see. -, she explained. She didn't particularly like the calculating look on Raymond's face, but that meant he'd taken her offer seriously at least.

Horatio held his breath. He knew his brother to be a curious person, and the temptation to drink another vampire's blood was very strong. Raymond liked exotic things, but would that be enough to convince him to take an Oath? On the one hand, breaking the Oath would mean unutterable sufferings; on the other, though, he might have been offended by his assumption that he'd hurt his own wife once he knew the truth. Horatio knew what his brother was capable of, and hurting women, hurting Yelina was one of them; he knew that, too; he had realized it. That didn't mean he was ready to admit it aloud. In fact…

-Why would I hurt Yelina?-, he asked jovially, barely managing to keep his anger in check. –You're lucky I have never assisted to a Oath ceremony, otherwise I might have taken greater offense by your not so veiled accusations, Horatio. -, he scolded the redhead. –I think we have a deal. -, he finally conceded.

-Great!-, Vera squeaked, again startling Richard and his fellow werewolf. She bowed her head, then very slowly asked: -May I please go take my equipment?-

As she made her way to the kitchen, she happened to come near Raymond. He swatted her butt, then, chuckling: -Funny girl. –

Vera secured the ring around Raymond's index finger, steadily avoiding eye contact. It was already difficult enough being so near to a vampire who wasn't her Master, but having him run his hand through her hair? And the fact that his intimate touch was sending tingling sensations run though her body was not helping at all, not when she was supposed to regard him as the enemy.

-How does that stuff work?-, Richard wondered. Glad for the distraction, Vera briefly explained that to him.

-The rings tie the two vampires together. -, she said, pointing to the two brothers' hands, then quickly following the tiny silver chain that united them with her index finger. –After they have pronounced their vows, I'll tighten them; they're made of silver, and I'll keep going until both their fingers start to bleed. Once their bloods mix, the Oath will be performed. -, she summarized.

-Seems intriguing. -, Raymond whispered on her neck, delighting in the little goose bumps he caused there.

-And I'll lose more blood than you. -, his brother pointed out, making him chuckle.

-Yeah, that too. -, he grinned boyishly, for a moment reminding the redhead of who Ray used to be. His little brother.


	35. Chapter 35

Hola, Happy Valentine's Day to y'all! As promised, an update for you! Let me know what you think?

Enjoy

CHAPTER 35: SAY

-Horatio?-, Calleigh asked softly upon entering the vampire's house. She looked around for any sign of peril or struggle, but she found none. Now, if only that pretty redhead would speak up…

She found him in the living room, directly in front of the huge window door, the dying rays of the Miami sun casting an orange glow all around him, making his soft hair burn with liquid fire. Calleigh recognized the silent, slow and precise moves as some sort of Yoga by product. He was totally focused on the tasks his body was accomplishing, that was why he hadn't heard her.

As he performed, Calleigh took her time in studying his body. He seemed unharmed, there were no visible cuts or wounds or other painful stuff. He looked… gorgeous, edible even. She approached him silently, and as soon as he had both his feet firmly on the ground, she wrapped her arms around his middle.

-Hello, dear. -, he greeted her, turning in the embrace to place a peck on her lips. What was supposed to be a quick contact soon turned into a heated kiss, with Horatio seeking entrance into the blonde's mouth. She let him tease her lower lip, gently bite and suck on it, then parted her lips, swallowing his tongue in the process. They dueled, fighting for dominance, until the need for oxygen became too great. As she panted, Horatio traced the contours of her swollen lips with his thumb.

-Are you okay?-, she breathed, her chest coming into contact with his with every breath she took. The vampire chuckled, then nibbled on her neck.

-More than okay. -, he whispered back, licking his way on her neck, following her jugular. The woman gasped in surprise and pleasure, pressing her breasts firmly against the redhead's chest in silent invitation. Deftly he pinned her against the wall of the living room; he bent down and placed his hands on the back of her knees, scooping her up effortlessly. Calleigh's squeal of joy soon turned into a moan as once again Horatio assaulted her neck.

Squeezed between the wall and the vampire's chest, Calleigh let herself succumb to his ministrations. Each stroke of his hands sent desire running through her veins, each kiss heated her core more. She played along eagerly, insinuating her small, wet tongue in the man's ear, swirling it around until she had managed to elicit a small moan from him; she proceeded to bite his lobe, then lowered her head to place a trail of kisses along his jaw line.

Horatio groaned, grinding his hips against Calleigh's. The woman gasped. He was hard and ready for her.

-Bedroom…-, she whispered in his ear.

A knock on his door startled Jesse out of his task. He let go of the dish he was rinsing in the sink and quickly wiped his hands on a towel before jogging towards the source of the sound.

-Vera?-, he was obviously surprised to find the petite girl at his doorsteps. Her ears twitched at the shrillness of his voice; she didn't back down, just scratched her left arm with her right hand.

-Hi. How are you?-, she greeted him, her senses screaming at her that she was not welcome there. She tried shaking the feeling away, she really needed to talk to the man.

-Fine. What about you? Are you okay?-, he inquired. He was obviously referring to physical injuries. He spotted none, but with her he'd better make sure.

-Sure. -, the were-cheetah shrugged. –Everything went fine with Raymond. No one got hurt too much. -, she added, only half joking. When she failed to amuse Jesse, she thought it better to get back to business. –Can I come in? I'd like to talk. -, she wondered.

-Whatever…-, the dark haired man replied, stepping inside and leaving the door open. Vera followed in into the tiny apartment and closed the door behind her shoulders, never letting the young man out of her sight.

-Jesse, I'm sorry about the other night. It was like I was drugged, I didn't know what I was doing. -, she told him quickly, before she lost the courage she had managed to muster. Jesse snorted.

-Obviously. -, he mumbled. Taken aback, Vera's eyebrows raised in puzzlement.

-What's that supposed to mean?-, she wondered. Jesse sighed, then put his hands on his hips.

-Nothing. That your… special interest in me lasted no more than that stuff, the pheromones, did. -, he replied bitterly, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants. Vera took a tentative step towards him.

-You mean my sexual interest in you? That's not true… I'm sorry if I haven't tried jumping your bones the moment I laid my eyes on you, but I think I've made it clear I like you…-, she bit back softly, defending herself. Her apparently calm tone only fueled Jesse's rage.

-Yes, well, I'm the rebound guy, am I not? The one you want is the vampire…-, he accused her, taking a step back as an answer to her advancing towards him.

-It's a tad more complicated than that. -, the girl told him honestly. –He saved my life, I had the imprinting with him. I'm bound to him. -, she tried explaining her situation, her ties, to the dark haired man.

-Answer me this… if he were to ask you to have sex with him, would you comply?-, Jesse hissed malevolently, eyes blazing with the inner fire of anger. He watched intently as Vera took a long breath and exhaled slowly, shoulders raising and lowering in rhythm with her chest. She closed her eyes in a meditative gesture, then, when she'd obviously made up her mind, she reopened them. The resemblance with Horatio's cut deeply into Jesse's heart. Even her eyes were his…

-Honestly? I don't know. I think it would depend on the situation. It's not just a matter of sex. -, she shrugged. Jesse sucked on a little breath, holding it as not to explode and start screaming at the girl.

-What the hell does that mean?-, he demanded angrily. For once in that week, he'd have greatly appreciated a yes or no answer, for the peace of his mind and heart. Vera's oblique answer, though, was a sign that she didn't want to be honest with him, at least in the man's opinion. She was just playing, just toying with him…

-Well, he's with Calleigh now, and I like you. It's unlikely he'd make a move on me. But if he were persistent enough, I think in the long run I'd say yes. There are a number of things he, as my Master, can do, or make me do. -, she told him almost dispassionately. The lack of heat in her voice was driving Jesse crazy; didn't she understand there were emotions involved? Was that just a question of hierarchy for her?

-And if you were with me? Would that be enough?-, he had to know.

-That's vague, Jesse. -, Vera replied quickly. In an outburst of anger, Jesse punched the wall of his living room.

-Dammit, Vera, just answer my damn question!-, he shouted at her, ignoring the rapidly developing pain in his hand.

-Yes, yes it would be!-, she shouted back, color raising to her cheeks.

-Sorry, that was not very convincing. It took you too fucking long to say it. -, Jesse informed her, glaring at her. Now Vera felt crossed. She was just trying to be honest with him! Life wasn't black or white, but a ever evolving shade of grey, didn't that prick of an idealist know?

-You're an ass. I'm trying to be honest with you!-, she told him in a calm tone, all her rising fury showing in her now midnight blue eyes.

-If you really wanted to be honest with me, you wouldn't have lead me on!-, he retorted, gesticulating wildly with his hands. The desire to take a swig at something was mounting to a point that it was getting difficult to control. Sensing all the callousness in his tone and childish desire to hurt her, Vera let the mask of perfect calm slip once and for all. She shouted right back at him.

-_I _lead you on? If you recall it's been you who's come to me. To comfort me, yes. You even insisted. And while I'm grateful, you have no right to say I took advantage of you!-, she screamed her points at him, desperately rejecting all his accuses. Why was it, that by being there for everyone she only managed to get them angry at her? What had she missed, what had she done wrong?

-Next time I'll mind my own business!-, he swore to the world, to himself and to her.

-Fine! You do that!-, Vera bit back, spinning around to reach the door. Jesse called back to her.

-Yeah, run! Go to your vampire, or better yet, go to Delko! You enjoyed being with him, didn't you?-, he screamed at her retreating back. She froze, her arms shaking violently, shoulders tight with barely repressed fury. She raised a hand.

-Fuck you, Jesse! If you have self esteem issues, bring your frustration out on someone else! I have a life to live; it's not the best and it's messed up, but it's mine, and needs to be lived to the end. Sorry if you weren't always on top of my priorities. Didn't think you expected that from me. -, she told him coldly, not bothering to turn and look at him, her hand firmly planted on the hole she had dug on the wall near the entrance door. She withdrew her arm, then went away for good. She'd said all she'd wanted to say.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey everyone, another chapter for you! Hope you'll enjoy. While exiting, leave a review?

CHAPTER 36: LIFE

-Did you know that Vera applied to become one of us?-, Ryan asked Jesse, figuring the dark haired man would know something more. After all, he was closer to the girl, he laughed inwardly. To his surprise, his colleague muttered something barely intelligible, which vaguely resembled a grunted –Oh?-

-Yeah, didn't she tell you? That crazy girl went to Frank, of all people!, for the forms. She could have asked Horatio…-, the younger man informed his friend, delighted to be spreading news gossips. After a few moments of silence, though, he convinced himself that something was wrong with Jesse.

-Are you alright, man?-, he wondered.

-Yeah, fine. -, Jesse replied curtly, shrugging his lab coat on. _Fucking fine I am…_

When she'd entered her beloved lab that morning, Calleigh had been the happiest woman alive. By mid day, though, she was not as happy. Her period had started almost a week in advance, catching her off guard. Thank God she was wearing black pants that day.

Stepping into Ballistics after having delivered a report to the new Detective who was replacing Yelina, she sank to her chair with a grateful sigh. Her stomach was starting to ache a little, and she felt as if her tummy was swollen. Definitely not a great day to jog around the Lab.

A white sheet of paper caught her attention; it was the only bright item on her otherwise spotless desk. _Your drawer_, Horatio's familiar handwriting stared back at her. Intrigued, Calleigh retrieved the key with which she always locked her personal drawer, proceeding then to open it.

Another sheet of paper. _I know it's painful, my love. I hope these little tokens of affection will help you through the day. Until this evening, my darling. Yours, H._

The blonde smiled. It was as if her lover was always with her, even when he was distant. Ah, the wonders of thought reading! Now, did he mention gifts? She started rummaging through the drawer. A single painkiller pill and a fat chocolate. That brought another smile, wider this time, to Calleigh's face.

_You're a darling, love…_, she thought to herself.

_You're welcome…_, Horatio's words echoed from somewhere inside the Lab.

-Hello, Alexx. -, Vera greeted the ME, stepping into the dark haired woman's domain. She raised her head from her latest patient, smiling kindly at the girl upon having recognized her.

-Hey, sweetie. What can I do for you?-, she wondered kindly. Vera shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

-Actually, I was wondering if you needed help with something. I don't have much to do right now, I'm waiting for the Chief to accept my application to become a CSI here. -, she explained. Alexx looked pleased at that.

-So you're gonna stay. -, it wasn't a question, more like an affirmation.

-Yeah. At least enough time to require a job. -, Vera replied with a small smile. She didn't seem convinced, though, and Alexx immediately picked up on her distress.

-Somethin' gnawing at your mind, honey?-, she inquired softly. Vera sighed, defeated. No point in trying to hide something from the good doctor; besides, she seemed helpful enough, or, at the very least, willing to hear her out.

-Men. -, she replied curtly, shrugging as if that explained it all. Apparently, it did, for the ME nodded gravelly in understanding. She motioned for Vera to come closer.

-Help me turn our friend here. -, she asked. Together, the two women flipped the dead man over, rolling him on his stomach. A single entry bullet hole stared back at them. Vera snorted.

-Coward…-, she muttered. Something caught her attention, then; she sniffed the air around the tiny hole. –Mmm… potassium chlorate. That's unusual…-, she whispered; puzzled, she turned to Alexx.

-I think it'd be better if I talk to Mistress Calleigh. -, she informed her. The ME nodded, motioning for her to go.

-Oh, before you go... just tell me who's messing around with you?-, Alexx begged the girl.

-Cardoza. -, she called over her shoulders.

A couple of days later…

-Hey, I heard you're gonna be the team's police dog. -, Ryan addressed Vera upon entering Ballistics. The girl was dismembering a gun while Calleigh was cleaning each component, the two women working silently with their shoulders pressed together. Vera ignored the remark.

-I think it's funny, considering you're a feline…-, Ryan kept picking on her. The auburn haired girl placed the last metal pieces of the gun on the desk near Calleigh, still keeping silent.

-Come on, Rex, show me some of your tricks. -, the young man begged, sniggering. That did the trick. In less than two seconds Vera had reassembled the gun, and had it aimed at Ryan's chest.

-You were saying, cub?-, she deadpanned.

-I, uh… would you like to go out for drinks tonight?-, the CSI stammered, eyes firmly glued to the weapon. Vera smirked.

-You buyin'? Sure. -, she replied, once again disassembling the gun so that Calleigh could keep processing it. She turned her shoulders to Ryan, busying herself with another weapon. Taken aback, the dark haired man address Calleigh.

-The usual spot, Cal. See you later. -, he said before leaving the two women alone. Calleigh chuckled.

-Think he's gone to change his underpants?-, Vera inquired with a smirk, causing the blonde to burst out laughing.

-Maybe. You gave him quite a scare. -, she conceded. Then, lowering her head conspiratorially: -Don't do that again, though. I'd like to keep my nickname. -, she advised the girl with a smile.

-Sure, Mistress Bullet Girl. -, the younger woman replied with a smile of her own.


	37. Chapter 37

Hello everyone, here is a small chapter. The next is already a WIP! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to read and review.

CHAPTER 37: ARRANGEMENTS

They were exiting the Lab all together, Horatio, Calleigh, Ryan, Jesse, Vera, even Frank; they were all headed to a nearby bar to unwind a bit, Calleigh being the most excited one. She'd finally be able to act like a woman in love around Horatio in her dearest friends' presence. Alexx, of course, already knew the majority of what was going on in her life, but Ryan and Frank were still pretty oblivious to it. Maybe Ryan suspected something, but Frank surely didn't; he was not prone to thinking bad things about his friends, and he generally minded his own business.

She couldn't wait to be away from lab, so that she could take Horatio's hand in hers; they all stopped dead in their tracks, though, when Stetler called for Vera, quickly approaching the group.

-You can't go yet. -, he informed the girl. Horatio took a step towards his night shift counterpart, ready to defend his employee.

-Why not? What's the matter?-, he inquired. A blank expression on his face, Stetler shoved a paper in the redhead's face.

-The girl damaged a tree and the soil of a public park. She has to take care of the mess she did. -, he explained. –You should be grateful we managed to reach an understanding with the local council, otherwise she'd have gotten a formal reproach. -, he added in a high-sounding tone.

Horatio read the document carefully before handing it to Vera. The girl shrugged her shoulders, not taking it. There was no point in complaining, it was no big deal after all. Rick smirked and threw her the spade he was holding. She deftly caught it, raising a questioning brow at him.

-The truck is in the back. You've got a tree to plant. -, he informed her. She nodded in understanding before going the way that was being pointed to her, against the dying ray of the evening sun.

The two Lieutenants glared at each other, then Calleigh timidly tugged at Horatio's arm and managed to bring him away from his nemesis.

-Horatio? What's wrong?-, Calleigh wondered softly, leaning against his torso. She twisted her neck so that she was looking at him from the bottom to the top, and could not resist the urge to place a quick kiss to his neck.

Ryan grimaced: -Eww, Cal! Slow down with the smooches!-, he complained. Frank hid a pleased grin behind a big hand.

The vampire ignored the young man; he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and with his free hand absentmindedly stroked her silky hair.

-I guess I just don't like the idea of leaving Vera alone with Stetler. -, the Lieutenant sighed, returning the kiss, at the same time straightening his position on the chair.

-Relax, H. Vera can take care of herself. -, Ryan piped up, taking a sip of his beer. Calleigh smirked.

-Oh? And why would you say that?-, she inquired cheekily, smirking when she saw the young man's ears turn pink. When he said nothing, Jesse's interest, momentarily piqued, dropped.

Vera grunted, adding the final touches to her handiwork. She decided against thrusting the tip of the spade on the ground, wouldn't want to give Stetler another reason to complain about her. She leaned the spade against her own shoulder instead, and stood silently to admire her job.

It was already dark, but her night vision was almost as perfect as that of her feline counterpart. She nodded to herself, satisfied. Then, she sighed. She was tired. She had let Horatio feed twice that day, to help him heal from his remaining wounds and to take care of the last ones, courtesy of his brother. And, let's be honest, to replenish his penis so that he could play with Calleigh a bit; she had no doubt they'd cuddle a bit after they got home, but she was not doing her Master any justice. He was entitled to share a meal, a proper meal, with his friends, his family; without her blood in him, he wouldn't be able to ingest anything solid. He probably got tired of watching the others eat, of being the brooding one. Vera smirked; after all, he needed her, too, to be happy. That was enough for her, regardless of what Jesse thought.

-You smell delicious, my dear. –

Vera started, turning around with a violent jerk, Raymond's words buzzing in her ear, his hot breath still tickling her bare neck.

-Hello dear. -, he grinned devilishly at her before encircling her throat with his hands. Soon, the girl felt like fainting, all the fights, the blood loss and the spell performed simultaneously catching up with her.

She passed out in Raymond's arms.

He called her, but she never returned his calls. What troubled him the most, though, was finding Eric gone from the girl's apartment.

Stepping outside, he immediately tucked Calleigh securely in his arms, his chin coming to rest perfectly on the top of her hair. He brushed the hair on her back, seeking comfort in her warmth.

-They have taken her. -, he whispered brokenly. He knew he was stating the obvious, but he needed the release provided by uttering the words.

-Dammit!-, Jesse cursed. –Isn't this ever going to stop?-, he hissed through gritted teeth.

Stepping out from the embrace, Horatio approached the younger man. He grasped his shoulder.

-I won't leave her, Jesse. I'll find her. I promise. -, he said seriously, eyes fixed on the dark haired man in front of him. Once his words had sufficiently penetrated into his brain, Jesse nodded tightly, averting his head to prevent Horatio from seeing the emotions in them. He _cared _for the girl.

-Mmm… you smell of him…-, Raymond murmured, a single finger stroking Vera's flesh. The were-cheetah shivered under the cold touch, but otherwise remained silent.

-Don't worry, there'll be time to change that. -, the vampire assured her, pushing some loose curls away from her neck; once he had bared it, he applied parted lips to the spot he had worked on. He sucked and bit the skin, but did not drew blood.

-What do you… aah!... what do you want from me?-, Vera asked in between small gasps of involuntary pleasure. Raymond chuckled at the way the girl was trying to school her facial features and her voice in order not to show the real feeling he was provoking in her.

-I want _you_...-, he purposefully let the sentence hang, putting emphasis on the pronoun. -… to join me, to join my clan. As the Master of the city, I'll give you more than Horatio ever could, or will…-, he whispered in her ear, tracing her lobe with his tongue.

Vera grunted. –You're not the Master, yet. -, she observed, trying to resist the vampire's advances.

-Raymond!-, Yelina's shocked voice reached them from the entrance. Her husband turned around slowly, gracing her with a smile.

-My dear, what a lovely surprise!-, he exclaimed, stroking Vera's hip absentmindedly. Yelina's eyes burned with fury as they followed her husband's hand in its descend towards the girl's pink panties.

-I was just trying to convince our guest to join our clan. Wouldn't you like to express your participation to my desire to have her among us?-, Raymond mercilessly teased her wife, delighted by the burning anger that was now making her body shake with repressed emotion. –No?-, he sounded disappointed, but nevertheless, amused.

Without warning, Yelina took a jump at the male vampire. Delighted, Raymond caught his enraged companion by the hips, blocking her arms behind her back. He claimed her lips, and little by little, the flame of rage morphed into the burning desire of love and sensuality. When they pulled apart, some time later, Yelina looked utterly conquered, satisfied, a slight smirk gracing her full lips.

-Mmm, I'll let you have your pet, darlin'. -, she murmured seductively in Raymond's ear, biting his lobe. He erupted in a short but powerful fit of laughter, circling his wife's abdomen with his arms.

-But I want something in exchange. I want Calleigh Duquesne. –

Another fit of laughter, prolonged this time, covered Vera's indignant cries. Raymond dropped a kiss to Yelina's forehead.

-That can be arranged, love. -


	38. Chapter 38

Oh la la, troubles ahead for dear Rick… Let me know what you think guys!

CHAPTER 38: DARKNESS WITHIN

Rick Stetler maneuvered his silver Hummer across the Crime Lab parking lot after the end of his shift. He was tired, he still wasn't used to work nightshift, but being one of Yelina's _pommes_ had its perks, one of those being enhanced endurance to fatigue.

He had barely put half a mile between himself and his workplace when suddenly a car, seemingly out of nowhere, cut in front of him; slamming on the brakes to try and avoid it, he didn't pay attention to what was going on in the passenger seat.

Before he could realize what was happening, the Hummer had stopped completely. The keys had vanished from the dashboard and a gloved hand which didn't belong to him was gripping the handbrake. Following the arm attached to said hand, he came face to face with none other than his nemesis.

-Hello, Rick. -, Horatio greeted him with a grim expression before throwing a punch square at the younger man's face. When the vampire's fist connected with his face, Rick howled in pain at the consequent _CRACK_ which resonated into the passenger compartment. Warm and thick liquid coated the fingers pressed to the offended part; Horatio had broken his nose.

-Fuck! What the fuck do you want?-, the younger Lieutenant swore, sending daggers at the redhead, his voice funny due to the broken nasal septum.

-Vera. -, the vampire hissed in a low tone, barely understandable. Stetler feigned ignorance.

-I don't know what you're…-, he didn't even finish his sentence that another blow reached the side of his face. Again, he screamed in pain.

-Don't play with me, Rick. -, Horatio warned menacingly, smashing the back of Stetler's head against the window with a vicious blow to the man's neck. Oxygen momentarily cut from his lungs, the dark haired man sputtered and gasped for air, coughing to try and relieve his bruised throat.

-I want information, Rick, and if I'm not satisfied, I'll punish you. You'll find out that I'm not as forgiving as Yelina. -, he threatened again, gripping the human's throat, squeezing it so that it was painful enough without causing major harm. He needed him to speak, after all.

Jesse was waiting a mile away from where Rick's car was parked, inside his own Hummer. He was waiting for Calleigh

_Man, it's almost scary how quick Horatio can turn into a criminal…_, he chuckled to himself, thinking about the plan his boss had devised in less than ten minutes. Poor Rick would not know what hit him until the vampire had his fingers tightly around his throat. He shuddered at the thought, he wouldn't trade places with Stetler for, well, anything.

At first he had doubted whether it could be effectively done. He trusted Calleigh to somehow make Stetler brake and scare him a bit, but Horatio slipping into a still moving car without it stopping completely?

He was in a hurry, the redheaded vampire had replied nonchalantly; it was doable.

Okay, it was doable. Where the hell was Calleigh, then?

He tried calling her, the most reasonable thing to do, but when she didn't answer, he resolved to leave his spot, praying she wouldn't turn up the second he averted his eyes, and take a look around.

In the end, he needn't have worried about Cal turning up to the established place without him noticing: he found the car they had decided she'd use some odd feet away from where he had been waiting, the doors open and no one inside.

_Crap!_

He could still identify a kidnapping when he came across one. Especially considering no other reason would have made the blonde disobey one of Horatio's orders and possibly jeopardize the possibility to find Vera soon.

Snapping his cell phone open once more, he dialed his boss's number.

-H, we have a problem…-, he said as a greeting, dreading the moment he would report precious Calleigh missing. He just hoped he wouldn't turn up like Stetler once Horatio was finished with them both…

-Calleigh? Mistress?-

Calleigh came round slowly, to the sound of Vera's worried voice. She realized she was lying on a flat, hard surface, apart from her head, which was propped on the girl's shoulder. Nothing hurt, so she must not have been there like that for long. Slowly, she came to a sitting position.

-We're being held captives by Horatio's lovely brother and his dear wife. We're in some sort of cell, the only entrance is being guarded by a couple of werewolves. No windows, no holes; I checked the walls inch by inch myself. -, Vera spared her the trouble of checking the place. Calleigh nodded, finally able to focus her eyes on her companion. She couldn't help slight shock from perspiring from her eyes at the sight of her barely covered flash; if not for her panties, she'd be otherwise totally naked.

-Raymond wanted me, Yelina got angry at him, he promised her, well, you. -, Vera rolled her eyes at the blonde's reaction, _honestly, as if she hasn't seen another naked woman before!_, and quickly filled the stunned silence with a further explanation of their current situation.

-Glad to be of service for quarreling couples. -, Calleigh commented drily, finding her voice. –Seriously, though, what are they going to do to us?-, she wondered. Vera shrugged.

-Dunno for sure. This particular couple of vampires is totally crazy, so…-, she replied almost apologetically. Calleigh nodded her head, wondering how they'd managed to catch her. She had not been physically hurt, and didn't feel particularly groggy, meaning she'd not been drugged… so what?

_Horatio… Horatio! HORATIO!_, she screamed silently, trying with all her might to reach her lover telepathically , eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Vera's gentle touch startled her, so much that she gasped rather loudly.

-He can't hear you. We're into the lion's den, the place is screened. I'm sure he's on his way. -, the girl told her in her best soothing tone, trying to sound convincing. In all honesty, though, Vera knew they couldn't expect Horatio to turn up too soon. There were too many, and too powerful, enemies in there for him to overcome, he needed a plan, and a good one at that.

And so they waited, in silence, shoulder against shoulder, praying, reflecting, plotting, inwardly cursing…

It seemed like an eternity, but it couldn't have been more than a couple of hours, before the door opened. Vera jumped to her feet immediately, reflexively coming to a defensive position, as heavy footsteps circled the now wide open door.

-Eric!-, Calleigh shouted, hoisting herself up with a little push. Vera blocked her before she could take a single step towards the Cuban.

-Stay away from him. He's been turned. -, she informed her as Eric grinned, showing them his new fangs. Calleigh gasped, hands flying to her mouth to conceal the shock. _No!_

Judging from the mad and slightly hungry gleam in his dark eyes, they had lost him. To Raymond, to Yelina… to darkness.


	39. Chapter 39

Don't shoot me, my boyfriend hates Eric with a vengeance… and I sort of do, too, when he's with Calleigh. She should be with H… Anyway, on with the story!

CHAPTER 39: SECLUDED

-I'll drink your blood, bitch. -, Eric threatened Vera, then, turning towards Calleigh: -Plenty of fluids to satisfy another bitch. -, he growled, pleased with himself. His eyes, full of lust, made the blonde shudder in fear; she had never seen him look at her that way, than hungrily, without a single trace of emotions behind his black pools. He wanted her like an animal wanted its mate, nothing more. Well, maybe he also wanted to hurt her. Wonderful.

Vera growled menacingly at Eric, catching his attention, making him avert his eyes from Calleigh, who unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief. He grinned, then disappeared.

Sensing the air shift behind her, the were-cheetah swirled around, in the meantime loading a blow; when Eric made his presence known, she hit him squarely on the chest, without hurting him much.

_Dammit, the newborns are as hard as marble, even if they haven't fed! _, she mentally cursed, taking several steps back, never letting the vampire out of her sight. Again he charged her, and again she managed to guess his position, although barely; this time, however, her counter-attack missed its target, effectively throwing Vera off balance, thus giving Eric the opportunity to elbow her to the ground.

Vera hit the ground hard, the air forced out of her lungs; she didn't have time to register the pain in the shoulder, she was already rolling away from the vampire. His punch missed her right arm by mere inches, discharging on the floor; he dug a hole, but it withstood.

As he withdrew the hand firmly planted on the floor, Vera took advantage of his distraction even by her lying position; she thrust her legs open, splitting the air with a hiss and making contact with Eric's neck. The spot she hit was delicate and she managed to hurt him deeply without recurring to a lot of strength.

_Just give me a good lever…_

Her small triumph was short lived as the vampire hissed loudly at her and sprinted her way. She was already half-way up to a standing position, but to complete the motion she wasted precious seconds, which Eric exploited to push her with her back against the hard wall. He aimed at her head, but she avoided his blow and quickly morphed into the cheetah form, surprising the vampire and thus freeing herself from his grasp, which was meant for human's forms.

The cheetah tried hitting Eric's calf, but he was fast enough in taking a step back. Not fast enough to avoid her jumping at him, though. The feline pushed him, making him stumble and ultimately hit the ground, her razor sharp teeth firmly thrust deep into the skin just above his collarbone.

The vampire cried, desperately shaking the cheetah off of him. She let him free himself from her, but not without a price, that being a mouthful of his hardened flesh. She sputtered it as soon as possible, the foul taste of vampire nauseating and barely sustainable, as Eric cursed and rolled on the floor, howling in pain. Again she charged, aiming at the jugular this time, but the vampire protected his body with a shove of his hands which threw the cheetah to the other end of the room.

For a long moment, the two opponents stood still, regaining their breath and getting ready for the next assault. They chose the exact same time to charge one another, meeting in the middle of the room, Vera now in her human form, in a clash of punches.

They traded punches and kicks for a long time, Calleigh watching in fascination the coordinated deadly dance as it progressed, escalading to the point of not being able to be seen by human eye.

All of a sudden, Vera was alone in the middle of the room; she didn't have the time to look around to try and determine Eric's position, he was already on her back, having jumped from his hiding spot some feet above the ground, attached to the wall. She fell, her face smashed against the cold floor, as the vampire was already at the other end of the room, after a series of somersaults.

Again he repeated his trick, jumping against the wall to propel his attack, but the girl managed to duck at the very last second, rolling away from his landing spot just in time. She jumped to her feet, but a dizzy spell overwhelmed her.

Rendered crazy by the sight and smell of fresh blood, Eric hissed loudly and rushed to where Vera stood on wobbly feet. The girl barely managed to block his fists, her crossed arms a shield for her body; blow after blow, she gradually lost sensitiveness in the offended parts, but she refused to give in. When she felt she couldn't sustain more blows, she tried dealing some of her own, not caring if when she hit her target her bones cracked dangerously; after all, she didn't feel anything at all.

Everything stilled once again when Eric managed to hit Vera with a blow to her head. Stunned, she staggered a bit, stubbornly refusing to go down until he finished her with a kick to her stomach.

-No!-, Calleigh cried in agony for her friend. Placing his foot on Vera's chest to cheep her down should she try to get up, Eric glanced at the blonde, smirking.

-Don't worry, I'll be with you in a minute. -, he told her in a smoky voice, already returning his attention back to the girl literally at his feet.

No sooner had the words left his mouth that Vera had morphed back to her were-form, and as Eric's eyes returned to her, she sank her teeth into his right calf. While the vampire screamed in pain, trying to kick her in the ribs with his other leg, the cheetah ripped the flesh apart, damaging tendons and muscles. Eric collapsed on the feline, squeezing her to the ground under his own weight, blinded and shocked by the pain in his leg.

They wrestled on the floor, the vampire clearly put on the spot. She had to act quick, before he started healing; back in her human form, Vera kicked him in the stomach, then, taking hold of his neck, repeatedly smashed the back of his head against the hard floor.

Eric stretching his neck towards her throat caught her off guard. He jumped on her, reversing their roles, he now on top of her, fangs sunk in the tender flesh. Vera screamed at the top of her lungs, wrestling under the vampire's weight, but did not manage to break free.

Luckily for her, Calleigh deemed it time to intervene; she clung to Eric's neck, trying to drag him away from the girl's body; the vampire wasted no time in pushing her away with a blow to her shoulder, which made her flew to the other end of the room. She hit her back against the wall, but her presence of mind avoided her slamming her head as well. She hurt, but didn't lost consciousness.

The distraction was all it took for Vera to charge her opponent. She pushed her right palm under Eric's chin, effectively loosening the vampire's grip on her. Now he was far enough for her to try another blow, this time with her forehead, aimed at his nose.

The Cuban howled in pain and instinctively brought his hands to his nose, to prevent the precious drops of the human blood, rapidly being consumed by his new metabolism, to flow from his face. Vera charged him again, screaming as she hit him in the stomach with her head. She morphed, then, and her paws, not her human fingers, ripped through the material of Eric's short, digging into his flesh.

Calleigh shrieked as the cheetah ripped the vampire's throat apart, shedding blood and raw flesh all around his paler body. She bit him viciously, not willing to give him enough respite to start healing. When she was sure he had passed out, she returned to her human form and took care of his remnants with her bare hands.

The cracking sound of his spine being broken resonated like a gunshot in the secluded space.


	40. Chapter 40

Okay, seriously: I finished this story. Now I'm gonna post it. There are a few more chapters to go, and that'll be it. Frankly, I'm a bit disappointed in me. I expected better, but my supernatural muse left me… it had to be expected: I study Physics, not Literature or Poetry… Sorry, I'll leave the tirade at that. Let me know what you think, if still interested?

CHAPTER 40: THE ALPHA

The release of a lock distracted Vera from her feast on the dead vampire's blood. She hated the stinging taste of vampire's flesh, but Eric's blood was still human, he having being turned less than three hours previous, thus appetizing for the cheetah.

Upon gazing at the scene in front of him, Raymond chuckled merrily, ignoring his wife's scowl at having been deprived of a skillful lover. Vera morphed back to her human form at a leisurely pace, she was in no rush to stand proud and tall and naked in front of two hostile vampires.

-I got your message. You'll keep sending servants until someone manages to kill me, right?-, Vera growled her question through vocal chords not quite human yet. Raymond's smirk widened in delight at her naked slender figure.

-Not very original, I'm afraid, but really fun to watch. -, he told her charmingly. The girl nodded curtly.

-I must disappoint you, then. I'm ready to change my loyalties. -, she replied seriously, looking the powerful vampire in the eye. She didn't falter, didn't give him signs of doubting her own words. She was doing what she had to do in order to survive. Calleigh gasped, but before she could protest, Vera went on: -Besides, hurting those who have hurt me is quite satisfying. Right, Calleigh?-, she stated, sharply turning towards the blonde.

-What…?-, she'd have liked to ask, but Vera was already on her; her slap sent her crashing to the ground. Yelina's eyes showed a spark of interest at that.

-You let him have his way with me. Well, that hurt, bitch!-, Vera screamed, grasping the hem of Calleigh's shirt to drag her to her feet. –I was a damn virgin, and he took that from me! _You _took that from me!-, she hissed in the blonde's face.

Raymond and Yelina watched intently as the girl's face neared the older woman's neck. They faintly heard the redhead menace: -I'll punish you… I'll kill you…-, whispering furiously in the blonde's ear, before she threw her to the ground with a shove.

-But!-, Vera exclaimed, twirling around theatrically, arms open wide and chest slightly bent forward in a bow. –First thing first. My oath. -, she said, rising her head to look at the vampires. Raymond smiled, satisfied at the turn of the events; even Yelina seemed pleased at the idea of tasting the cheetah's blood.

-Come, child. Let us mark you. -, Raymond invited the feline, extending a hand towards her. Vera joined the couple, offering each vampire one of her arms. Both Yelina and Raymond caressed the pale flesh, taking in its fragrant odor, so fresh, so young, so inviting… groaning, they sunk their fags in her wrists at the same time, avidly gulping down her thick warm blood.

-Drink. Satisfy your appetite. -, she incited them, pushing her arms more firmly against both mouths.

-Horatio, are you sure this is the only way?-, Jesse wondered softly, worried that the army of vampires and were-creatures behind them would hear him.

-I'm positive. Raymond has to be neutralized. -, the redhead replied quickly, dead serious, not bothering to turn his head towards the younger man. Jesse embraced his weapon more firmly, thus repressing a fearful shudder. They were almost there…

-_Ordino sanguini mutare argenti!-_, Vera bellowed with as much force as she could, given the fact that she was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. She was jolted awake as soon as she felt her spell start working: it was as if her whole body was on fire, as if volcanic lava was flowing through her veins. For a moment, she feared she might explode.

She cried in agony, willing her eyes to fight against the pain and remain open. As soon as Raymond and Yelina let go of her, clutching their throats desperately, she uttered the counter-spell.

-_Sisto!-_

She slumped on the ground, panting hard. The blood in her veins had returned to its normal consistency, but that could not be said about the vampires as well. They were literally liquefying before Vera and Calleigh's eyes, melting into a puddle to the cheetah's feet. With the last remnants of her strength, the girl pushed herself away from the rapidly decomposing bodies to avoid being splashed with silver, collapsing on the ground with an air of finality about it.

She passed out.

Casting one last look behind his shoulders at the vampires and were-animals of Miami and New York city, Horatio bellowed into the night.

-Raymond! I challenge you!-

For several seconds, nothing happened. The only sounds that could be heard were those of the creatures of the night, frightened by the vampire's angry voice. Then, almost timidly, the front door of the building opened; out came a young werewolf, Richard, if Horatio remembered correctly, carrying a passed out Vera in his arms, with Calleigh close behind.

Horatio's right hand darted upwards. He nodded to Richard, silently exhorting him to talk.

-The were-cheetah killed Master Raymond and Mistress Yelina. We're currently without a leader. -, he informed the redhead and the army behind him in a solemn voice. Whispers raised in the air, exclamations of shock, questions, congratulations all mixed up in a undistinguishable murmur.

Horatio blinked, as if unable to comprehend the young man's words. Killed? They were gone, just like that? The moment he had dreaded all his life, the one when he'd have to kill his own brother, was never to come?

He barely registered Calleigh flying in his arms, for they curled around her waist automatically, nor her whispered words of comfort. His stormy blue eyes were solely fixed upon the now stirring Vera, waiting for her to fully wake up and stand on her own. Richard placed her down gently, smiling encouragingly at her efforts. He was by no means in a rush to have her out of his arms, but her managing to stand up without help meant she was okay.

Without anyone noticing, Horatio appeared at the girl's side, his hands around her throat.

-Why?-, he demanded angrily, hissing through gritted teeth. –Why did you have to kill them? Their son is now an orphan!-, he screamed in her face. Vera chuckled darkly, openly challenging her Master. She was past caring at that point.

-I had the right chance, and I really didn't want to die. -, she bit back cheekily. She regretted it immediately, for the vampire tightened his hold on her neck, menacing to snap it at any moment.

Suddenly, Horatio was on his knees, clutching his crotch for dear life. Vera had kicked him in the guts.

-Now that would be unfair, killing me after I managed to save your bitch's life from the wrath of your psychopath sister-in-law…I play dirty, Horatio, that's how I managed to stay alive for so long despite my weak heritage. Leave me the hell alone, both you and Calleigh!-, she growled at the redhead and at the blonde, chuckling humorlessly at her shocked expression.

-What, you thought we were even? Well, we're not! I should break your legs 'til you can't walk, but that would be provoking your lover, wouldn't it? I can't have that. -, she remarked nonchalantly; her eyes flickered briefly over Jesse, but she ignored him. She had to break up with each of them, for the peace of her tortured soul. She started walking away.

-Vera! Would you be my Alpha?-, Richard called after her. She paused briefly, shoulders still to him.

-I'm flattered, but no thanks. I'm better off on my own. -, she replied flatly, a genuine smile creeping its way upon her face nonetheless.


	41. Chapter 41

I just loved Alexx's character… why shouldn't Vera as well?

A little bit of H/C action as well, hope you'll like it. Thanks for your moral support, it really means a great deal to me!

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 41: TROUBLED LIVES

-Honey, are you okay? It seems to me like you could pass out anytime now. -, Alexx wondered kindly, placing a comforting hand upon Vera's wrist. The girl shrugged, carefully escaping the contact. She couldn't bear to be pitied. Heard out, maybe, but not pitied. She had fought too much in her life for that.

-Don't worry, you won't have another patient on your hands. -, Vera was quick to reassure the ME, busying herself with a sedan-chair. Her weak attempts at deflecting Alexx's curiosity fell on deaf ears, though, for the African American woman had noticed first thing in the morning that the girl's vitality that day lacked completely. Something had happened, something big, and Vera did not have to go through that alone.

-Would you like to talk about whatever's on your mind, sugar?-, she prompted the girl, smiling softly at her, but without actually reaching out physically to her. Again, Vera shrugged, as if willing to rid herself even of the emotional contact.

-It's no big deal. -, she replied flatly, starting her work on a female body. Dr. Woods had already examined her, getting all the evidence she could; now it only had to be washed.

-Maybe it has to do with the fact that you've been avoiding everyone on your team?-, the ME guessed softly. She watched as the girl's shoulders tensed, readying herself for an outburst, even one violent at that, but it never came.

-I'm not part of that team. In fact, I'd like to work here, for you. I enjoy working with you, there's plenty to learn and muscles are always helpful. -, she replied somewhat defeated, casting a quick, nervous glance at the older woman.

-I enjoy working with you as well, and I'd be happy to have you here permanently, not only for your muscles. -, the African American woman said diplomatically. –But I can't help but wonder what prompted this decision…-, she added. It pained her to cause the sweet girl distress, but she had to get her talk, the sooner the better.

-I did horrible things. I'm not remorseful, they had to be done, but they don't seem to understand that…-, Vera whispered softly, gently combing her fingers through the dead woman's hair. Alexx fell silent, confident the girl would go on; she was not disappointed.

-I killed Eric. I killed Raymond. I killed Yelina. I hurt Horatio and I hurt Calleigh, both physically and emotionally. There wasn't any other way…-, Vera lamented dully, focusing on her task to keep herself from feeling. Alexx froze dead in her tracks, unable to believe what she'd just heard: that tiny creature had taken all those lives? Even her baby Eric's?

-Yelina wanted Calleigh dead, so she asked her husband for her in exchange for her consent on letting me into their coven. Raymond took both me and her and locked us in a room with Eric, who had been turned into a vampire. I fought for dear life, and I killed him; he had already tried many times to harm Horatio, but he never let me do something about it… then I tricked Raymond into believing I would willingly join them. To make the act convincing, I lashed out on Calleigh. I hit her and said spiteful things, and you know what? They were heartfelt…-

Breaking her monologue, the girl turned towards Alexx, wide eyed, tired and slightly irritated. Her arms were shaking with barely repressed anger, several locks escaping her messy bun.

-I'm tired of cleaning up after everyone's messes. Horatio is an idealist, and to me ideals are a pretty fast way to get killed; I helped him stay alive, I got him his lover back, what else was I supposed to do? And Calleigh? She was hostile towards me, yet I helped her in every way I could. I saved her damn life after she'd let Eric rape me, dammit! I'm not the bad guy here!-, she burst out angrily, slamming her fist on the hard stainless steel table in front of her, bending the metal with the strength of her punch.

-And Jesse hates me because… because… oh, hell, I don't even know! Because I'm a damn freak of nature! So excuse me if I'm not in the mood for working with them right now. I'd like to be a coward for once in my lifetime!-, she concluded her speech, restoring the peaceful metal to its original shape with a seemingly gentle push. Alexx blinked, taking in the way the muscles in her arms flexed and contracted under the pressure of her efforts, unsure of what to say.

-I…-, _what? Understand? Hardly…_, she trailed off. After a moment, she came up with: -You can stay here. I could definitely use your help. -, she sentenced. Vera nodded stiffly, suddenly unable to let her gratefulness show in her features; she had already bared her soul too much, she hated feeling exposed, so her expression had turned blank seemingly on its own. Both women were fine with it.

-Horatio?-, Calleigh called softly from the doorway to her lover's office, poking her head inside to find the vampire glaring at a form on his desk. When he only grunted his greeting to her, the blonde knew she had to do something to lift his bad mood; stepping inside the room, she circled Horatio's desk to come standing behind him, her delicate hands at the nape of his neck.

Feeling her slender fingers work on the knots in his tense back, the redhead groaned in pleasure at the unexpected release, leaning into the touch. The pen rolled away from his now relaxed hand, bumping into his nameplate, its owner totally oblivious to it; it could have hit the floor, for all he cared.

-Why don't we go home, handsome? Shift finished half an hour ago, we're entitled to a little escape…-, Calleigh murmured in the vampire's ear, brushing her lips against his lobe. A shiver of desire ran through Horatio's spine, awakening an hunger in him that had nothing to do with blood… not much, at the very least.

With a flourish, Horatio spun on his chair so that he was facing the blonde; another elegant move and the woman was sitting on his lap, giggling at his eagerness to spend some quality time together.

-Handsome, wouldn't it be best if we took this someplace else?-, she mumbled against his neck, placing butterfly kisses along his jaw. Horatio groaned, readjusting his position under Calleigh's tights so that he could have better access to her most sensitive spots. Sucking lightly on her collarbone so as not to leave a mark, he insinuated his hands under her shirt to stroke her bare hips.

-Where to, m'lady?-, he forced out of his throat, licking his way to the blonde's ear. Calleigh shuddered at the exquisite tickling sensation, giggling joyfully and squirming hesitantly, now closer, now further away from his exploring wet tongue.

-You know, it's almost a week now I haven't spent a whole night in my own bedroom, not that I'm complaining. -, she said in between crystalline laughs. Horatio smiled as well, helping the woman stand and following her out of his office. He locked everything behind them and soon they were headed to his place.

-Horatio…-, no sooner had his name escaped the blonde's lips that the vampire had started his tender assault on her neck, having pinned her against the inner walls of his house. He ran his wet tongue over her collarbone, up, up towards her neck and earlobe, eliciting small gasps of pleasure from her throat.

Calleigh ran her hands though her lover's red locks, then, stopping at the back of his skull, she gently pushed him forward, towards her; she just couldn't get enough of him. Soon enough she started working on the small buttons of his silk shirt, and when she had freed his torso from the garment, easily slipped the undershirt over his head.

He made a small protesting sound as he found his lips parted from her skin, and once she was finished divesting him, he renewed his attack, this time claiming her luscious lips. Calleigh sighed into the kiss, slowly relaxing into the embrace as Horatio held her hands above her head; having unconsciously accepted the fact that he was not resisting the contact, she leaned her back against the wall, letting it support the majority of her weight as her lover, sure enough, followed her every movement.

The redhead let go of her wrists, placing his hands on either sides of her waist as his tongue fought hers for dominance. Suddenly freed, the woman's fingers grasped Horatio's neck, her fingernails slightly digging into his flesh. Growling his arousal, Horatio lowered himself with a jerk, circling the back of Calleigh's and pushing her up, flush against his chest; instinctively, the blonde's legs came to rest on his back, laced at the ankles.

-Calleigh…-, Horatio whispered huskily, gently grasping the woman's breasts, lightly and expertly massaging them though the thin material of her shirt.

-Horatio… yes…-, she panted, overwhelmed by the feeling his hands were causing to spark deep within her.

-Uncle Horatio?-

Mood spoilt, Horatio quickly let Calleigh's body slide against his so that she was standing on her own feet, inwardly groaning at the loss of contact and, more than anything else, the deliciously torturing feeling of her hardened nipples brushing against his bare torso. He turned around slowly, willing his movements to result casual to the young boy whose voice had resonated from the hallway.

-Hi there, Ray. How are you feeling?-, he wondered kindly, stepping towards his fourteen years old nephew. The young boy looked startled; he placed a hand on his throat before replying in a small voice.

-My throat and mouth ache. I'm thirsty. -, he informed his uncle, wincing as he massaged his sore throat. Horatio nodded gravely, it had to be expected with a young vampire. He placed a comforting hand on the side of his face, telling him to open up. When he complied, the redhead could see the already protruding fangs; the boy was indeed famished.

Sighing in annoyance, the older vampire looked intently at his nephew, his mind racing with possibilities. Only one materialized concretely in his head.

-Let's call Vera. -, he stated. 


	42. Chapter 42

A little bribery can do wonders, right? Everyone can be bought, even Vera. What will her price be?

Don't miss another round of H/C love!

Read and review and, of course, enjoy!

CHAPTER 42: I'LL TEACH YOU

-Please, Vera, he's just a boy. He needs real blood, he can't live on the synthetic stuff like I do. -, Horatio begged on the phone, desperately trying to shift the girl's mood.

-_You could have shared Calleigh… but you don't want to share, do you?_-, she bit back cheekily, furiously refusing to give in just yet. She distinctly heard her former Master sigh on the other end of the line.

-Calleigh can't sustain us both…-, he admitted. He could as well have told her that if he wanted to have sex with his Mistress, Ray Jr. had to go to sleep without any supper. –Besides…-, he added angrily, partly to hide his embarrassment. –_I_ didn't kill his parents!-

Vera snorted. –_Of course not, you had someone else do it for you. Get real, Horatio. The only way to get Calleigh back and live peacefully was to kill them both. You must have realized that, otherwise you wouldn't have asked Mac to gather as many creatures of the night as he could…_-, she defended herself, and damn it, she managed to do so well. Horatio did not know how to respond to that; she was right, he had prepared himself for the possibility of having to kill his own brother. He just couldn't understand how Vera could have done so without feeling any remorse, as if she'd been utterly justified in her actions. They were living people, and despite everything they'd put him through, he had loved them both. Even Eric.

-_Alright, I'm coming over. But I want you to sign the paper for my transfer to the morgue. -_, the girl bargained. Horatio nodded despite the fact that she could not see him.

-Consider it done. –

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. It was Calleigh who opened the door, exchanging a curt nod with the guest.

-So, where's the hungry baby vamp?-, Vera asked without preambles. The blonde rolled her eyes.

-He's a child, Vera. Please, be careful with him. -, she admonished the girl, who scoffed at that.

-Don't patronize me if you're not ready to do what's got to be done. Where's the boy?-, she repeated seriously, brushing the comment off with a nasty remark of her own. Calleigh glared at her, then finally nodded to the inner rooms of the house.

-Third door to the left. -, she instructed curtly before leaving Vera on her own. No traces o Horatio so far. The girl shrugged it off, reaching her destination with purposeful strides. The door to the bedroom was closed, so she knocked, impatiently waiting for an answer.

-Come in. -, a timid voice resonated from the inside. Accepting the invitation without pausing to wonder if the boy knew it wasn't his uncle, Vera stepped inside. The dark haired boy was curled up on a king size bed, half swallowed by the fluffy covers; he was shaking as if he had a high fever, his teeth chattering violently inside his tightly shut mouth. Something broke inside her at the sight of the miserable boy. Her resolution to hate him broke.

-Don't force your mouth shut, sweetie, you'll only hurt yourself. -, she gently advised him, sitting on the other end of the bed so as not to scare him. –My name is Vera. Your uncle called me to help you feel better. -, she soothed him, trying to gain his trust step by step. She was not prepared for his direct, if a bit petulant, lament.

-What did Dad do to me? Since he kissed me on my throat, I've always been thirsty… are you going to give me that sweet red drink?-

Vera closed her eyes, expelling the rapidly mounting anger through her nose. The bastards hadn't even told him what he'd become, nor what he had to do in order to survive. Sighing, she drew closer to the boy; he didn't shrink back, and that was encouraging, but he kept staring at her with wide brown eyes, as if expecting her to play some trick on him.

-Yeah, I am. But first I want you to know what that red drink is. It's blood. -, she told him as gently as she could, but the truth of the matter was horrifying, no matter how she approached it. Ray's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't seem to refuse the girl's words.

-You mean… Daddy has made me a vampire, like him and uncle Horatio? But… Mommy didn't want him to do that!-, the young boy squeaked, pleading with Vera to find a solution. She had none. She hugged the scared child to her chest, whispering comforting nonsense in his ear. Ray clung to her for a while, comforted by the steady rhythm of her heart, the softness of her breasts under his head and… the sweetness of her scent.

-You smell good…-, he mumbled, burying his face in the crook of the girl's neck. She chuckled, brushing some dark locks away from his face. He was a perfect mixture of his parents' features, with high cheekbones, green eyes and dark, slightly curly hair.

-That's your hunger talking. Come on, I'll show you how a real vampire feeds. -, she replied, freeing herself from his tight grasp; he pouted, but only until he fully realized the implications of her words.

-You'll let me drink your blood?-, he asked in wonder, awed at the possibility. –But wouldn't I hurt you?-, he added as an afterthought, frowning. Vera smiled patiently at him.

-A bit, but I'm a big girl. Your uncle used to feed on me, he was always very gentle. In time I'll teach you how to put me under a glamour. –

He looked positively excited at that. –Really? You were my uncle's _pomme_? Oh, I know what they are, Mommy has told me a lot of things… you'll really teach me how to put people under a glamour? You promise?-

Vera chuckled at the boy's eagerness to learn, but then grew somber quickly.

-What did I say?-, the boy wondered worriedly. The girl shook her head as if to banish a bad thought.

-Nothing. Come here. –

Idly playing with his red locks, Calleigh blew her hot breath across his ear, teasing him.

-Do you think it's going well?-, she mumbled, lowering her head to drop a wet kiss upon his waiting lips. He smiled into the kiss, flipping them over so that he was on top of her. She squealed in delight, placing her hands on his slender waist, drawing him to her.

-Well, I don't hear anything… I think everything's alright…-, he replied, capturing her mouth in a sensual kiss. They both moaned, then, unexpectedly, Calleigh broke the contact.

-Horatio, as much as I like this… I want more. I know you do, too. Your desire is burning in my veins, you want to make love to me as badly as I want you to… feed on me, then take me. -, she purred in his ear, taking his lobe between her teeth and teasing him merciless. He groaned, pushing her slightly away from him with great effort.

-That would be…-, he started, only to be cut off by the blonde.

-The third mark, yes. I think we are ready, Horatio. Yesterday I experienced a great deal of your pain, as if it was my own. I held you as you cried in my arms. You bared your soul to me, and I accepted it. As you have accepted me. Trust me, we are ready for this. -, she told him earnestly, sparkling emerald eyes intently fixed on his focused features. He was so intense, everything about him spoke of control, of strength, of awareness, it made her go weak in the knees. In Calleigh's opinion, his pale body was a wonderful package for such a brilliant, gentle soul. His features were delicate, almost sharp, with an undertone definitely exotic; she had never met someone quite like him, both on the outside and the inside. She cast a glance at her slender hands, tenderly resting on his chest; she'd always been told her complexion was pale, but it was nothing compared to his. He literally sparked in the dim light of his bedroom, like a precious jewel. He had an aura of his own.

-Yes. I believe we are. -, he replied in a smoky, sexy voice. His eyes, deeply focused on her, caused the blonde to shiver under his scrutiny. He had the most beautiful, intense eyes, and being their sole focus was a sensation… indescribable. She was floating.

As he lowered his head towards her neck, momentarily obscuring the light of the single lamp, she felt utterly content for the first time in her life. She was complete.


	43. Chapter 43

Okay, they're talking, I promise! They'll make peace…

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 43: DEBTS

-I bet I could kick your ass. -, the young boy quipped happily, sticking his tongue out at the girl. She replied by making a face at him, while she placed a plate in front of him.

-Of course you can. I haven't played a videogame in ages. It wouldn't be that fair. -, she answered calmly, handing Ray a knife. –Eat. You need something solid in your stomach. -, she instructed. The boy looked from his vegetables back to her.

-And you think spinach is solid food?-, he bit back cheekily. Vera rolled her eyes, nudging his plate with her fingers.

-Eat, and maybe later you get dessert. -, she bribed the boy. He huffed unhappily, but shoved the veggies in his mouth nonetheless. –Aren't you eating?-, he wondered, his mouth full. She scowled at him, but replied in a soft tone, touched by his concern.

-Yeah, in a minute. The youngest get to eat before anyone else. -, she replied easily, busying herself with the making of a mixed salad. At Ray's perplexed look, she shrugged. –Not in the mood for boiled vegetables. Do you want some tuna?-, she explained, pushing the tin towards him. The boy wrinkled his nose, shrinking back in his chair.

-Uh uh. Hamburger. -, he replied, making her chuckle.

-One of this days I'll have you try sushi. -, she menaced in a light tone.

-Raw fish? No way in hell!-, he bit back, digging into his meal.

-Hey, watch it, young man. Language. -, his uncle scolded him from the doorway. The youngster spun around in his chair, eyes sparkling as they came to rest upon the redhead.

-Uncle Horatio!-, he shouted enthusiastically. Vera did not share his excitement and ignored the vampire, concentrating instead on her dinner. He smelled like sex and blood; he must have given Calleigh the third mark. She mentally shrugged. That was none of her business, not anymore.

-Is everything alright here? Have you eaten?-, the older vampire asked his nephew, who nodded and smiled a toothless smile at him.

-Yep. If you're wondering if she made me drink, well, she did. She even promised to teach me how to put her under a glamour. -, Ray related, clearly delighted at the thought. Horatio shot a surprised glance at Vera's back, still firmly turned on him. And there he had thought she would have had nothing more to do with the boy… was she feeling remorseful for killing his parents?

-Smart boy…-, he finally praised his nephew, once he'd realized the silence among them had stretched enough already. Ray Jr. flashed him another impish grin before once again attacking his veggies with a vengeance. Horatio chuckled, he had never seen him eat vegetables with such gusto.

-Well, I promised you dessert as well, didn't I?-, Vera piped up suddenly, placing a bowl of freshly cut strawberries in front of the boy. He raised incredulous chocolate eyes at her, as if she'd gone suddenly mad. She grinned, a can of whipped cream materializing in her hand.

-Not my favorite choice of dessert, but it's alright. -, he finally conceded. Vera's grin stretched to its limits.

-Great. Tomorrow, then, I'll make us some sushi and then we'll have ice-cream. -, she told him. He squealed in delight, forgetting all about the fish.

Slipping silently into the room, Calleigh drew closer to her lover, circling his waist with an arm and resting her chin upon his shoulder; taking in the scene playing in front of her, she smiled. Ray Jr. seemed to have developed a liking for Vera rather quickly, and she for the boy, despite every forecast. She was still somewhat angry at the girl for what she had said to her, but she could tell in all honesty that she had deserved her blows; she had felt lighter afterwards, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was aware of her failure towards the girl, Vera had saved her life more than once, she should have protected her from Eric when her turn came, but she had been too weak, and too preoccupied for Horatio. They both had treated her like an object, or a child at best. She had proved she was neither.

-Help yourselves. I made enough salad for everyone. -, the girl offered in a monotonous voice, not making eye contact with anyone. Horatio thanked her politely, but Calleigh was not satisfied.

-Vera, can we talk later?-, she asked timidly, chancing a glance at the girl; she shrugged her shoulders, nodding her head yes. That was enough to call it a truce and eat.

-Vera, I think it's time we're honest with each other. We've said and done pretty awful things to each other…-, Calleigh began, bracing herself for the impetus of the younger woman's fury. She was not disappointed.

-So? We're even now, what's left to talk about?-, she replied harshly, crossing her arms over her chest. The blonde sighed.

-You have to realize that I didn't want Eric to hurt you. I… I wasn't in myself, no one was, not even Jesse. We were shocked by Eric's behavior, he has… had never been like that…-, she pleaded with the girl. Vera remained silent for several moments before finally saying something.

-A lust spell can be pretty powerful, especially if he… well, if he was… interested, if you know what I mean. -, she replied tactfully. Calleigh nodded, her cheeks reddening. She knew only too well of his _hunger_.

-There's not only that between us, you know?-, she added after a while. –Since the day you laid eyes on me, you considered me a menace. But I wasn't trying to steal Horatio away from you, I swear! I care for him, even love him, but I could tell he was already head over heels for you. _You _are the one for him, not me. I was trying to see him like a father figure… well, enjoying myself from time to time, too…-, she trailed off, offering Calleigh a cheeky grin.

-I won't pretend this thing between Horatio and me, whatever it is, is not complicated, but I mean no harm. Not to you two, anyway. I was even attracted to Jesse, it figures… But too many things went bump in the road, don't you think?-

The two women smiled tiredly at each other, nodding in understanding.

-I was so damn angry at both you and Horatio. You have each other, but I… who do I have? No one. You're all blaming me for all the bad things that happened, but it's not my fault. When I arrived, the situation had already precipitated. Yelina wanted you dead, so that she could have Horatio all to herself, and Raymond wanted to kill Horatio for that. There was no other solution. You can't lock up a vampire as powerful as them and you sure as hell couldn't have changed their minds. Yelina was fixated with Horatio…-, Vera kept explaining, and Calleigh felt the urge to add something as well.

-He loved his brother. You hurt him deeply. But he was also relieved that he didn't have to kill him by himself. -, she observed. Vera smiled ruefully.

-See? All for the greater good. I take the blame and everyone else is happy. Trust me, he would have been more devastated if he'd lost you. -, she replied with a smirk.

-That's true…-, Horatio's smoky voice resonated from behind the girl's shoulders. She turned her head to glance at him, mainly to gauge his expression; it was not one of hatred as she'd have expected, rather one of resignation.

-Despite what I said, I am grateful for what you did. You saved Calleigh's life by risking your own… I owe you my life, also. -, he stated calmly, coming to sit on the sofa in between the two women. Calleigh instantly curled up against his chest, in his waiting arms, abandoning her head on his pectorals; Vera eyed them dispassionately, but inside she felt sad. It was in her nature, as a cheetah, to crave what the blonde had, a strong male protector, someone who loved her and cherished her, but she was alone in the world. No one loved her in the way she wished someone would, and that stung. But it wasn't her place to complain, really; and why complain? Because they'd found each other? Rather childish…

-Glad we finally established that…-, she answered cheekily, nodding at the redhead.


	44. Chapter 44

I'm so dirty minded… I hope you'll enjoy anyway!

Some much needed H/C action coming up for you!

Let me know what you think

CHAPTER 44: STRUGGLE

-You have deep shadows under your eyes. You sure you don't have to tell me about a new sweetheart?-, Alexx commented one day upon catching Vera yawning for the tenth time that day. The girl grinned impishly at her, shaking her head no in laughter.

-Still no new flame. I'm babysitting. -, she informed her boss.

-Oh?-, the ME looked surprised at that.

-Yep. Ray Jr., Horatio's nephew. He's… well, wild. I can't really blame him, though, he's a newborn vampire, he's bound to sleep during the day and be active at night, but he seems to forget that I don't function that way. -, the cheetah chuckled, the smile ever present on her face, and in her voice too. Alexx smiled appreciatively. It was great that the girl had finally found someone who could make her happy, even if it wasn't a lover. Maybe the love for a child would be enough, at least for a while.

Something beeped. Vera reached for the cell phone in her pocket, subsequently shutting the device off. She threw Alexx a sheepish grin, already at the door.

-Sorry, I really need to eat something, otherwise my busy schedule is bound to kill me sooner rather than later. -, she explained, running towards, Alexx could only guess, the break room. She understood, having to let two vampires, even if occasionally, feed from her and balancing two, well, three jobs would prove difficult for anyone, even a were-animal.

Ryan stepped carefully into the break room. The need for something to drink had prevailed over his fear for Vera, who was busy squeezing oranges for juice. He tried to be subtle, making as little noise as he could, but that just wasn't his lucky day. The can of soda just had to remain stuck in the vending machine, had it not? Pissed, he tried shaking the offending machine, but it wouldn't bulge.

Finally, when he was on the very verge of shooting the damn thing and get his drink Vera took pity on him and proceeded to shake the machine until two cans rolled in her hands. She handed one to the dark haired young man and kept the other for herself, placing the machine back in its place.

-Thanks…-, Wolfe mumbled, awed at the naturalness with which the girl had managed to lift several dozens of pounds of metal and goodies, seemingly effortless.

-You're welcome. -, Vera replied easily, sipping on the juice; then, putting the glass back on the counter, she looked Ryan in the eye, as if studying him. The boy squirmed under her gaze, but managed to hold his ground.

-You know, you still owe me a drink… and I'm not taking into account the soda. -, she told him, her thoughtful expression breaking into a grin. Relaxing, Ryan smiled as well.

-Of course, you yourself earned that. Well, if you'd like, we could go out sometimes…-, he offered. Vera beamed at that.

-Great. I finish my lesson at the gym at half past six. One of these days you could pick me up, what do you think?-

They exchanged details such as the name of the gym, then decided on a day. Both satisfied with the arrangements, the two of them parted ways, waving their goodbyes.

-I bet your office's never been this packed…-, Vera chuckled from the doorway to Horatio's office. Both him and Calleigh, who was perched on the man's desk, turned towards her, a smile on their faces.

-Please, come in, there's still room. -, the vampire offered lightly, motioning with his hand to the unoccupied chair in front of his desk. –Calleigh was just showing me the latest ballistics results. -, he explained.

-Sure she was…-, Vera quipped, entering the room. Her eyes held no judgment, her tone was playful, and the two lovers took no offence; there was none to be taken.

-I'm off to the gym. I'll come see Ray around seven, as usual, alright?-, she informed the couple, waiting for Horatio to nod. Once he did, she offered him her bare wrist. The redhead chuckled, raising a playful brow at her.

-Impatient, aren't we?-, he teased her, causing the girl to huff.

-I'm in a bit of a rush, okay? My first course starts in less than twenty minutes…-, she replied sharply, tapping her foot impatiently. Once Horatio was done, he advised her to take care and take it easy. The girl brushed the comment off with a shrug, waved her goodbye and closed the door behind her shoulders, leaving the two senior CSIs some privacy.

-You up for something creative?-, Calleigh whispered seductively in Horatio's ear, leaning forward on his desk, thus giving him a perfect sight down her shirt. She was wearing a black lace bra under the button down white shirt, and since entering the vampire's office she had managed to get three undone. She bit her lower lip, drawing her shoulders together thus pushing her breasts higher on her chest.

-Yes…-, Horatio breathed. Calleigh blinked, and he wasn't sitting there in his chair anymore. He reappeared directly in front of her and, wasting no time, attacked her neck, grasping the tender flesh there with his still exposed fangs. The blonde gasped in pleasure, pushing him more firmly against her. Horatio cupped her breasts, slowly massaging them through the thin material of her shirt, which he didn't dare try removing for fear of damaging it in all his eagerness to get to feel his lover's naked skin under his fingers. Imagine if a colleague was to see her sneaking away from her supervisor's office with her shirt ripped open!

Momentarily distracted from his trail of thoughts by Calleigh nibbling at his earlobe, the vampire growled in impatience, clearing his desk from his ballistics expert's report and some pencils with a shove and pushing the blonde down roughly on the smooth surface. Knees on either side of her waist, he insinuated one hand under her shirt, but when he discovered that the garment was too tight to give him enough leeway, he soon lost interest in her chest and lowered his hand to her lower body.

Calleigh gasped rather loudly as she felt Horatio's hand trail down on her stomach towards her innermost sanctuary. He caressed her through the denim of her dark jeans, the sensation mitigated by the layers of cotton. She felt the pressure nonetheless, and it thrilled her. Would he take her there, in the middle of his office?

He teased her further, rubbing his knuckles against her pussy for major pressure, then softly pressed his fingertips against her secret lips. Calleigh threw her head back, spreading her legs wider, her golden hair spreading all over her boss's desk.

The vampire gave into the temptation of undoing the first button of his lover's blouse; he wanted more room to unzip her pants, but the sight of her creamy midsection had him lose focus for a while. He lowered his head and kissed her bellybutton, then, suddenly inspired, his tongue flickered out of his mouth, circling around the little hole in the woman's stomach. She giggled and squirmed at the tickling sensation, then shoved her lover's hand between her legs, begging him to give her some release.

He complied obediently, unzipping her jeans deftly as his mouth adhered to hers in a sensual kiss. Pushing the hem of the fabric down, he cupped her through her panties; he was delighted to feel her already wet and ready for him. He inserted his fingers into the black lace panties, teasing her clit mercilessly with his index finger. He stroked her intimately, letting her juices coat his fingertips, playing with her blonde curls, wringing moans of pleasure from her throat.

Unexpectedly, he plunged two fingers inside of her. He was rough, but she welcomed him gladly, letting him fill her up. He repeated the motion several times, faster, harder, meeting her needs before she had a chance to voice them, bringing her closer and closer to the orgasm.

The blood hammered in her ears, the air forced out of her lungs in short, ragged breaths. So close, so close…

-Deeper, Horatio… faster…-, she incited her lover, raising her hips from the desk to meet his stroke halfway. Stars exploded in her eyes as he hit the spot painfully; sensing this, Horatio gently rubbed his way across it while he caressed her neck with his tongue. The two actions combined pushed her over the edge; she started screaming, but the vampire was swift to cover her mouth with his, preventing any sound above a whisper to escape it.

She panted heavily against his lips, her body tight around him. When he finally extracted his fingers, her eyes widened in shock at the loss of contact and, whimpering lightly, she collapsed onto the smooth wooden surface.

They remained quiet for a while, their thunderous breaths slowly returning to normal, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Then, Horatio's blue pools turned sharp, attentive. Before Calleigh could ask him what was wrong, he had already raised her body from his desk and, with a twirl, pushed her back against the door of his office, wringing a low _thud _from it and a gasp of pain and pleasure from the blonde at his hard length pressed directly against her pussy.

Outside, the sudden noise made Ryan pause long enough for Calleigh to smooth her clothes down, zip her pants and button her blouse, and for the vampire to lick his fingers clean from the blonde's juices, before the knock at the door arrived. When Horatio opened it, he was the epitome of professionalism. Ryan's eyes widened at the sight of the mess on the floor. His boss shrugged.

-Sorry, Mr. Wolfe. I was quite… displeased… with Calleigh's founding. They are not enough for a warrant…-, he explained calmly, bending to pick up the scattered papers. While he was giving his back to him, the young man shot a preoccupied glance at his female coworker, checking her body for signs of struggle. Calleigh laughed inwardly; if only he imagined the kind of struggle which had taken place there!


	45. Chapter 45

So sorry for the delay, I had entirely too many exams to manage… now I have all of the free time in the world and I'm finishing this one, I promise!

Now, on with the story.

CHAPTER 45: THE GUEST

-Breathe slowly. Keep up the position…-, Vera instructed the crowd, carrying out the figure herself. Half a minute later, she let everyone relax their muscles. Casting a quick glance at the plastic watch on her wrist, she clapped her hands once to draw the general attention.

-That's all for today. See you next week. -, she proclaimed, hands dropping to her sides. She lost interest in the crowd then, she hated being late, especially when Ray was concerned; she still had to do some grocery shopping and a shower was in order, her hair was still damp from the previous course, and too little time to do all that.

Throwing the white towel over her shoulder and picking up the now empty bottle of water, she made for the shower stalls, but voices raising behind her back had her stop.

-Leave me now! I don't want to go out with you!-, a young woman with blonde hair told the brown-haired man in front of her, struggling to get him release her wrist. The man sneered, drawing her closer to his chest regardless of her resistance.

-Oh, come on! What does it cost you?-, he said in a singsong voice, smirking at her futile struggle. Vera deemed it best to approach the couple.

-Is there something wrong?-, she asked in her most authoritative voice, trying to intimidate the young man. When he dismissed her with a nonchalant wave of his free hand, though, she efficiently grasped his shoulder, digging her fingers in his flesh until he released the girl due to the pain in the arm which was blocking her.

-What the fuck…?-, he started to protest, swinging a punch aimed at Vera's head. She ducked easily and with three well practiced moves had him pinned to the floor, a forearm across his back to keep him firmly there. Several gasps of surprise and awe rose from the people around her.

-If you want to learn how to deal with a unwanted pursuer, join the self-defense course. I hold the lessons once a week, Wednesday afternoon from five to half past six PM. Dismissed. -, she barked, dragging the annoying man to his feet and pushing him towards the exit door of the gym, fully intending on seeing him out. The man was wise enough not to struggle while she was effectively throwing him out, and as soon as he was free he put as much distance between himself and Vera as he could, starting the car with a rumble and speeding away in a screech of tires.

Vera chuckled as she watched the felon run away from her, then cursed at the time. That was how she missed the man approaching her.

-Troublemaker?-, Jesse wondered, chuckling as the girl gasped and held a hand in front of her, as if ready to throw a punch at him.

-Jesse, you scared me. What are you doing here?-, she wondered, ears twitching madly over her head.

-Lil' ole me scared you?-, the dark haired man teased her, then, noticing her fingers curling into a fist, held his hand up in surrender.

-How did you find me? What do you want?-, she asked him aggressively, wandering inside the gym to retrieve her things, inwardly sighing at the missed opportunity to take a shower.

-I overheard you talking to Ryan earlier today. Vera, we need to talk. -, he replied seriously. Taking deep, slow breaths to calm herself, Vera managed to reply in a normal tone: -Fine, but you'll have to accompany me, my tasks for the day are not finished yet. –

-Whatever. Lead the way. –

-Horatio? It's Vera. Would it be a problem if we have a guest tonight, for dinner?-, Vera wondered on the phone, casting a quick glance at the driver. Jesse feigned being concentrate on the traffic, but she knew better.

-_Who is it?_-, the vampire wondered curiously. The girl sighed.

-CSI Cardoza. -, she replied, carefully ignoring Jesse's dirty look. Horatio chuckled.

-_It's alright, then. Are you sure you two are gonna behave?_-, he wondered humorously. The girl rolled her eyes at that.

-Sure. If he misbehaves, I'll tell your nephew to bite him. -, she bit back cheekily before ending the communication. Jesse chose not to say anything.

-Vera? I hate fish…-, Ray lamented from the kitchen table, observing the girl's movements as she cut the raw fish neatly in tiny stripes.

-Ray, you can hate one kind of fish, even a couple, but you can't hate fish in general. It's good for you. Don't you want to become as clever as your uncle?-, the girl reminded the boy, and Calleigh had to stifle a laugh at the crestfallen expression on his face.

-Yes, but…-, he tried complaining, but before he could complete the sentence, Vera handed him a piece of tuna, red and plump.

-Eat. Chew. Swallow. -, she instructed. Reluctantly, Ray took the proffered item in his hand, scowled at it for good measure, then popped it in his mouth. He chewed it comically, as if unsure whether he really disliked it or not. He gulped rather loudly.

-Passable. Still prefer burgers, though. -, he said dramatically. Calleigh burst out laughing as Vera and the boy made faces at each other.

From the living room, Horatio smiled warmly as his lover's laughter resonated through him, as if his body was a diapason. The third mark linked them so that they were able to influence each other's moods; he was not sure whether that was a good or bad thing for Calleigh, since he knew himself to be rather broody at times, but it was definitely marvelous for him, seeing as she was one of the sunniest person he happened to know.

Jesse, insensitive to his boss's moment of happiness, kept scowling at the floor.

-So you have figured it out once and for all?-, he questioned the vampire again. Horatio shook his head yes.

-Yes. The other candidate, now the only one, for the position of Master of the City helped Yelina with her plans about Calleigh supplying her with were-animals to launch at her. He wanted Raymond out of the picture, but in order to do so, he needed my help. I fit perfectly in his game. -, he explained.

-Are you gonna do something about that?-, Jesse inquired, looking squarely at his boss, head still bent on his chest.

-No. He didn't incite my brother and sister-in-law to evil, and I'm in no position to declare war to him. He only hastened what was inevitably to come. -, the vampire replied wisely.

Just then Ray Jr. and Vera came running towards them, unaware of the heavy topics being discussed by the male adults in the room, laughing and making faces at each other. The boy stopped long enough to throw a piece of raw fish at the girl, hitting her squarely in the face; giggling hysterically, he paused to watch her sweep the offending item away from her forehead, then dashed past his uncle's knees to escape Vera's wrath.

Calleigh came out from the kitchen chuckling at the two youngest people in the house, exchanging a warm smile with her lover before coming to sit across his lap, nestled between his hard frame and the corner of the couch. She stretched her neck to place a quick peck to his lips, then brushed the palm of her left hand against his chest, her attention shifting to Jesse. It was then that she noticed his grim expression.

-No one told him about his parents, right? He doesn't know that it's been Vera to kill them. -, he whispered, a statement more than a question. Horatio nodded, confirming his suspicions. The dark haired man sighed.

-I hope she knows what she'd doing. -, he mumbled to himself.

-Vera, you cheated! This is not sushi, it's sas…sush… arg!-, Ray struggled to find the right word, thus ruining his serious complaint.

-Sashimi, Ray. -, his uncle supplied, chuckling. –He's right, I've never seen them serve sashimi and chard. -, he added then, amused at Vera's pissed expression.

-It was the closer to seaweeds I could think of. -, she defended herself, raising from the chair and approaching the freezer. –But now I'm gonna settle the matter. Who's not satisfied with my dinner won't have ice-cream. -, she proclaimed with a smirk, showing her fellow diners the cold goodie for good measure.

-Have I ever told you that you're the bestest cook on the planet?-, Ray Jr. piped up, smiling innocently at Vera. The presents burst out laughing, the girl shook her head but provided the boy with a generous amount of dessert anyway.

When Jesse's turn came up, she put her hands on her hips, waiting for him to speak his mind.

-Everything was delicious. Thank you very much. -, he told her, looking into her greenish eyes. She nodded tightly and served him his portion.


End file.
